


IT Comes in Many Forms

by PennyWife666 (HarleyQuinnPooh1213)



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Evil Clowns - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, IT, Killer Clowns - Fandom, Pennywise - Fandom
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, AU, Abduction, Abuse, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Art, Asphyxiation, Awkwardness, Banter, Based on real people, Based on real places, Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Character Development, Character Study, Character building, Characters based on real people, Cliff hangers, Coercion, Comfort, Consent, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark, Dark Character, Dating, Deviates From Canon, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dominant Male, Dominant Pennywise (IT), Don’t Judge Me, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Female Characters, Female Clowns, Ficlet, Fiction Turns Non-Fiction, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, Fucked Up, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Pennywise (IT), Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Language, Hatred, Haunter - Freeform, Horror, Human, Human Pennywise (IT), Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Shouldn’t Like This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am Messed Up, I don’t even know, I have issues, IT - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Inspired By Bill Skarsgard, Inspired By Pennywise, Inspired by IT, Inspired by Real Events, Introspection, I’m sorry, Kidnapping, Kinks, Kissing, Language, Learning Human Emotions, Light Masochism, Love, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Mental Coercion, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Multiple chapters, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, N Things, Nails, Near Death Experiences, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oddly Sexy, Orgasm, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other, Other Worldly Creature, Out of Character, Out of Character Pennywise (IT), POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pain, Panic, Pennywife, Pennywise (IT) Lives, Pennywise/Original Female Character - Freeform, Pining, Plot, Porn, Possesive, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Post Season/Series, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Roomates, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sad, Scare Actor, Scary Clowns, Scratching, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Sexy, Shapeshifting, Should I Feel This Way?, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Storyline, Strange Love, Submissive Female, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Ending, Surprise Twists, Team, Teasing, Tension, Torture, Transformation, Trauma, Trip the Rift, Tulpa, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, Weird Fantasy, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weird Sex, What Have I Done, What if?, Why Am I Turned On?, You’ll Float Too, akwardness, besties, body double, light hearted, male characters, my first, original concept, penis - Freeform, pennywise - Freeform, possesive behavior, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinnPooh1213/pseuds/PennyWife666
Summary: Pennywise has roamed this planet for hundreds of years and he has searched for what he thought to be but a legend. The power to keep him alive and out of his deep sleep, a missing piece of him that he craves. Soon he finds what he has longed for... in her. What was once a fictional story to her and all involved is about to become hellishly real. Will Pennywise let her live, will he kill her, and will his plan work?





	1. IT Comes For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the 2017 character and actor (Bill Skarsgard) and contains bits of actual story, back story, and original concept story line. I used first person, present context for this and this is only the first of a few chapters following the full story yet to unfold with multiple Original characters. Most of my characters and places used are based on real people and places for better detail and depth. Note if you are reading this and know I used you... enjoy, hope you survive!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise has roamed this planet for thousands of years and he has searched for what he thought to be but a legend. The power to keep him alive and out of his deep sleep, a missing piece of him that he craves. Soon he finds what he has longed for... in her. What was once a fictional story to her and all involved is about to become hellishly real. Will Pennywise let her live, will he kill her, and will his plan work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like crazy detail don't go for this, I am one to paint a very colorful picture and left nothing out. This is based on the 2017 character and actor (Bill Skarsgard) as well as bits of actual story, back story, and original concept story line. I used first person, present context for this and this is only the first of a few chapters following the full story yet to unfold with multiple Original characters. Most of my characters and places used are based on real people and places for better detail and depth. Note if you are reading this and know I used you... enjoy, hope you survive!!

Maybe I was too distracted by everything on that long car ride, maybe I missed signs of what was about to happen. I didn't pay much attention to the things I should have because this particular trip home to New Hampshire from New Jersey was about to be the worst nightmare come true. I worked conventions so traveling is not uncommon and I often drive alone, this time, however, I introduced my best friend and roommate to the world of booth babing. Now Rebecca and I had been friends for about eight years, so it was safe to say we were protective of each other. Sadly there was no way to know what we were about to encounter and the reality that she wouldn't be able to save me from it.

Four hours is what it should've taken us to get home, but that was not the case for this trip. I would say we were on the road for an hour before things got weird. Rebecca spent most of the time rambling on about the weekend, but the ride was all laughter and joy between us and the bulk of my distraction. Somewhere in the waves of the conversation I had zoned out, my stare focused on the road and the night sky. Rebecca didn't seem to notice as she continued her one-sided conversation and I slowly lost my grip to remain in tune. While my track of time lost is not clear, I can say it was long enough for her to go far from our original topic and it was one statement that snapped me back.

"I mean, I've seen clown porn, and it's hilarious," Rebecca said chuckling.

Not only did this snap me back to reality but it was a shock to the system. I slowly turned my head towards her in sheer horror and my facial expression must have matched this emotion because Rebecca began to laugh uncontrollably at me.

"Clown porn?" I started to chuckle "Really?"

"Dude, I am telling you, if it exists there is porn for it."

All I could do was laugh and shake my head at her. I regained my focus on the road, only it was no longer the crisp black that lay ahead of me. A heavy dark fog had taken its place. The road now a level of dark that prevented me from seeing more than a few feet beyond my headlights.

"What the fuck is going on with this shit?" I ask in confusion.

I lean on my steering wheel like you would imagine an old lady would.

"I legit don't know how I'm supposed to get through this." I mumble almost to myself.

As I peer into the vast abyss ahead of me I notice something. Well, more like someone. Faces began to appear in the fog, but only for a second or two than vanish.

"Do you see that?" I ask Rebecca.

She leans forward in her seat trying to make out anything in the dark fog.

"I can't see a fucking thing," she replies.

I reduce my speed as we both squint into the fog, it was then I realized it wasn't faces I was catching but a single face. It would appear in a new expression and vanish swiftly. Finally, Rebecca saw what I did, her eyes got wide and we both stared with horror and excitement.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rebecca asks in disbelief.

"It sure as shit looks like it," I retort.

We had figured it out but still, we gazed in wonder, each one passed much clearer than the last. Our attention so was drawn that we almost missed it... the balloon. In a flash it appeared from the fog in our direct path, it caught my eye at the last second. I hit my brakes hard not realizing it was but a balloon at first. This sent Rebecca hurdling forward into the dash and then whipped her back into her seat.

"Fuck!" She screams touching her head for signs of blood.

"Sorry! Oh God, I'm sorry! I hit something... I think" I frantically babble out checking Rebecca then looking behind my car.

"Well, I'm not bleeding but I saw it... it was a balloon."

I shoot her a weird look then reach for my door handle, I open my door and put the car in park. As I get out and head for the rear of the car I hear Rebecca call to me. She must have turned on my hazards as they startled me, well more what they showed in the darkness. Rebecca joined me at the back of the car, she too left speechless. A single red balloon danced in the flicker of my hazards, it hovered off the ground just enough that its string only barely touched the road. There was no wind or even a breeze yet the balloon bopped towards us, it slightly turning in its travel. The closer it got the more we pushed back away from it when we hit the car and the balloon makes it full round we see the slogan 'I <3 Derry' in the flash of the lights. I cling to Rebecca in fear, I could feel her tremble. A low giddy yet evil laugh comes from the darkness. We quickly dart our eyes trying to find the source but it seemed to move around us. All at once the balloon pops as the laughter stops. We jump and gasp at the sudden burst of air in our faces then scramble back to the car.

I hit the hazard lights, throw the car into drive, and we speed off down the highway. Silence fell in the car for the next few miles as we desperately tried to piece together what we saw. It was about five miles when we found an actual rest stop and pulled in. Rebecca and I marched in and made a straight path to the bathroom, dodging staring eyes as we went. There were a few other women in there already so chatter was not low. I give you this bit of information because no sooner did the door to my stall close all sound was one, nothing but silence. Even with the nothingness I half expected to walk out to people, this was not the case and suddenly I was alone.

I slowly made my way to the sink, my eyes examining the room trying to put the pieces of this crazy puzzle together. An overwhelming terror began to fill me to my core as I turn on the sink. Water... rushing water, I could see it yet not a sound was heard. My brain scrambled to find a logical answer for all this yet nothing could explain it. My hands gripped the counter as my heart raced, so many fears ran through my mind. Was I having a nervous breakdown? Was I dying? Was I having an acid flashback from my teen years? My thoughts were interrupted by the low hum, sound finally. Relief followed by sheer terror as the lights began to flicker. In a panic I froze, my hands clutching the countertop as if it would save my life. The flicker becomes more sporadic and suddenly darkness.

I stood motionless in the pitch black room with only the sound of my heartbeat to keep me company. An abrupt noise sent a chill down my spine, it wasn't the noise itself that did it though... it was the source I feared. The jingle of a bell twinkled around me, the sound moving about the room. My grip on the sink tightened, so much so it felt as though my fingernail could pop off at any second. the lights flicker once more than flashback on. In an instant, the room starts to spin as if I were trapped inside a vortex tunnel. I close my eyes and try taking some deep breaths in an attempt to subdue my urge to cry.

I was sure I was alone when I closed my eyes so when I felt a hand touch my back I was startled and jumped. Still, I was far too fearful to open my eyes and it was only made worse as the hand slowly ran down my back. the warm breath on the back of my neck from who or whatever was with me. Fingers tightly wrap around my shoulder and nails firmly press against my flesh. Against my better judgment, I released one hand from its death grip on the counter, slowly I raised it to the pressure on my shoulder. My trembling handset down on a hand firmly clasped to me, though it was not flesh I felt but a glove.

I needed to know this was real, that it truly was happening and I hadn't lost my mind. I cracked open one eye reluctantly and immediately regretted my decision. I peered briefly into the mirror and my eyes met his piercing yellow eyes. The glow so strong it obscured most of his face and felt as though it struck the very core of my soul. That smile was all I could see beyond the glow, so childlike yet malevolent at the same time. It was the smile of a madman and still somehow alluring. I felt him lean into me, his towering form looking just over the shoulder he clung to. The heat of his breathe on my neck and ear made my hair stand on end and sent a shiver down my spine.

His other hand ran up my back, over my shoulder, and planted firmly around my throat. He deeply inhaled from me and I felt him shudder, his bells setting a small jingle. His hand gripped tighter around my throat, his nails piercing my flesh just enough to let a few trickles of blood escape. With a quick tug at me, my hold on the counter was broken and he slams me back against him. My brain and body have two very different reactions at this point, while my brain was in a state of trepidation my body felt voracity. my mind tried to fight my body but it was too late, once more he inhaled from me and knew.

I could hear the quiver in his exhale as he trembled against me. He leaned in closer, so close that his lips just brushed my ear.

"Soon..." He hissed in my ear.

He chuckled a sinister laugh as he released me and I watched him fade away in the mirror. I stood in that spot too paralyzed with fear to move. The jingle came again and I shuddered. The sound suddenly filled the room again, the water was still running and Rebecca was still in the stall gushing on about the antics of the highway. How long did it take for that to happen? What seemed far too long appeared to merely take moments. Had I finally hit my mental breaking point? Did it really just happen or was I so sleep deprived that it was a hallucination?

As I step to the sink to end the stream of water Rebecca exits her stall. She continues speaking while adjusting her shirt over her jeans. As her attention moves to me she catches my wounds and rushes to my side. She lifts my chin to better gauge the damage as I stand there in a daze. She swiftly grabs paper towels, wets them in the sink, and begins to clean the claw marks.

"What the fuck did you do?" Rebecca snaps in horror.

Still stuck in a flood of emotions I remain silent, fixed on my own blank stare in the mirror. My eyes draw to her and I pause for a moment to watch my friend as she wipes the blood frantically from my wounds. With a shudder and a cold chill up my spine, I snap out of it.

"It..." I whisper.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Pennywise! Fucking IT, the goddamn clown! White suit, yellow eyes, sharp teeth! IT!" I blurted out in sheer panic.

"Dude, are you okay? Like, are you having a mental breakdown because I don't think I can help with that. Besides, it was just a balloon, nothing you should hurt yourself over." Rebecca says cleaning me.

I grab the cloth from her hand, throw it on the counter, and grab her by the shoulders to position her face with my face.

"You don't understand, he was here, he did this!" I protest wiping the blood from my neck to show her. "It was real!"

Rebecca stares at me for a moment, she is clearly baffled by what to do. She reaches for my hands on her shoulders and slowly removes them but keeps my hands in hers.

"Okay, let's go and get some rest and you fully cleaned up, I saw a motel a few exits up. Rest and a hot shower then we head home." She said calmly and reassuringly.

I lowered my hand so that it was visible to me, so the blood was visible to me. After a moment or two, I brought my eyes back up to Rebecca who was clearly scared. I gave her a nod and out of the restroom we went, she rushed me past prying eyes straight to the car. As she helped me into the passenger seat I melted into it, reliving what just occurred in my head. Rebecca wasted no time getting to the motel, my eyes fixated in the faces in the fog... almost as though they were taunting me they still appeared. Thankfully it wasn't long before we reached the motel, it wasn't much but it was a place to sleep and shower.

The man who checked us in was about as sketchy as the motel so when we found our room so far off the beaten path we found it to be a saving grace. The long walk gave me time to explain to Rebecca in full detail exactly what happened back at the rest stop. Her demeanor, at first, was calm but as I went on she grew more and more concerned. As we approached our room I wrapped up the story, Rebecca now just as confused and horrified as I was. Outside our room door she paused attempting to process, she raised a finger and opened her mouth as if she were going to have a profound statement. She rethought it and quickly closed her mouth, dropped her hand, and shook her head.

"Just take a nice hot shower and rest awhile I let my brain handle all this," Rebecca finally spoke as she opened the door.

The door slowly opens and my heart races half expecting we would see him, that he would be there waiting for me. I stepped slowly into the room and though it was dark something caught my eye. I reached for the light switch and flip it on. the next image made my heart drop to my feet and has my brain screaming run away now!

Rebecca peered around me as I stood paralyzed in the doorway, her eyes locked on the same thing mine did and she froze too. In front of us laying on the bed nearest the door lay a single red rose with blood dripping from the thorns, tied to it was a single red balloon. A note sat on the rose and though there was a decent space between me and the note I could still make out the word on it... Soon. It almost looked as though the word was written in blood. Rebecca rushed past me to fetch the balloon and as she hurried back to the door with the balloon to release it to the night sky I slowly walked to the bed. The note drew me in, I picked it up and sat on the bed as Rebecca closed the door and turned to me.

"What the fuck dude?" Rebecca asks walking towards me.

"What the fuck is going on? Am I truly being stalked by a fictional character?" I mutter as Rebeca sits next to me.

She picks up the rose, touches the thorn to check to test the blood is real... which she discovered it was and proceeds to wave it in my face.

"Who apparently is trying to woo you which is both crazy adorable and insanely terrifying." Rebecca says placing the rose in my hand.

I sit in silence on the end of the bed as Rebecca rubs my back.

"You really do attract all the weirdos don't you?" She laughs.

While I appreciate what she was trying to do I could not form words, I could not move. I just sat there staring at the note card and rose. My hands tremble as I cling to them, Rebecca places her hand over my hand clutching the rose as she continues to rub my back.

"I am really trying not to freak out right now. This is so fucking weird, like how... why? This is beyond normal comprehension. He isn't real, it's impossible..." I say with trembling voice.

"I don't know dude, this is pretty real looking and my brain can't and won't process this."

"You! How do you think I feel? By all appearances, I have a fictional, demonic clown who eats children trying to send me signals of his apparent want of me. How do you escape something like that? In as little as, what, 40, minutes my entire world has become nothing but confusion and nothing makes sense. I hope so badly that this is a nightmare I will wake up from."

"Dear God I hope not."

"Wait, you want this to be happening? Seriously?"

"For one reason and one reason only... you were driving when this all started. That would mean you passed out behind the wheel and this isn't a dream..."

"It's hell because we are dead," I say in but a whisper tone.

"You," Rebecca sighs," and either way you got a nonhuman evil clown on your heels."

We pause for a moment, staring at the card and its ominous word. Finally, Rebecca pulls the card from my hand and holds it up to me.

"The gypsy woman warned me of this!" She says laughing.

I break and actually giggle. Rebecca stands up and extends her hand to me, I take her hand and she lifts me from the bed then guides me to the bathroom.

"While I try to find any and all logical reasons for this, you take a shower and relax." She says shoving me into the bathroom.

The door closes and I just look around, I check anywhere I can for any trace or sign of him. After a few minutes, I was sure I was safe and started the shower. I will say that for that time in there, doing nothing but letting the hot water hit me, I was able to relax and let my mind wander. So many questions bounced around in my head. Was it really Pennywise I saw? If it was him how can that be, he isn't real or so I thought. If it wasn't him who the hell was this guy and how was he pulling off all these magic tricks? If this is really Pennywise how does he actually exist? What does he want with me?

As I stared at my pruned skin I knew I had been in there long enough. I turned off the shower and poked my head out to be safe, I saw nothing. I grabbed a towel and cautiously stepped out of the shower, I quickly dried off and got into my fleece pajama pants and a T-shirt to sleep in. Rebecca fell right to sleep while I laid silently in my bed, full of fear. I feared where he was or what he would do next. I mostly feared that word... Soon. I wrapped myself up tightly in the blanket and closed my eyes, I kept my ear out just in case as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I don't remember passing out, I only remember waking up to the sound of footsteps by my bed, I opened my eyes just enough to see the bedside clock. I read 5:00 AM, only a few hours had passed but not enough for me to be functional. I pulled the blanket up over my head and once more closed my eyes. Again the footsteps started but I shrugged it off as Rebecca checking on me. A sudden sinking in the bed beside me made my eyes shoot open from under the blankets. Someone was seated next to me but again in my half-asleep stupor I assumed it was simply Rebecca checking on me.

"I'm fine Becky, go back to bed," I mumbled from under the blanket.

No sound or movement followed yet the person remained seated by me. I could feel eyes on me, watching me. I rolled on my side facing Rebecca's bed, covers still pulled over my head, and remained still. After a minute or so I mustered up enough courage to lift the blanket from my head, only enough to peer out to Rebecca's bed. The Rose was the first thing I saw, placed sweetly on the pillow beside me. Just beyond the rose, just beyond my initial line of sight was Rebecca, fast asleep in her bed. My heart sank and I could feel my chest get tight. Whatever was seated next to me shifted causing the bed to shift and a low whimper to escape me. I clutched the covers tighter and more movement from behind me, the movement shifts my mystery bunkmate to a lying position it felt like. Utter fear came over me and I was frozen, I continued to stare at Rebecca in her bed just praying she would wake up.

A hand met my lower thigh just above my knee, it began to move up. A light squeeze to my hip then gliding to my back. A shiver ran up my spine as the hand gently glided up the center of my back before coming to rest on my shoulder. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, I feared who... or what was with me, but I already knew the answer. With a mighty and swift pull, the covers snap back, the force pulls me back onto my back as I was. Almost in a flash he had thrown a leg over me and was seated on me at hip level, one hand grabbed my throat as the other covered my mouth. My muffled screams barely heard and I tried to fight free. In the darkness of the room, I could make out very little yet just enough to have my fear confirmed.

His arms extended from the darkness, white sleeve and ruffle wrists all I could see before me. Beyond that, his eyes lit up like a yellow blaze illuminating that hellish grin. For his stature, he was amazingly strong as no amount of struggling even swayed him. His weight sank into me as he leaned closer to me, the slight light from the window glistened off his razor-sharp teeth. He stopped but a few inches from my face and he chuckled at my failed attempts to scream.

"Ssshhhh, wouldn't want to wake your friend, would you?" Pennywise whispered to me.

I shook my head and responded with a nod.

"You scream... but why? I am no stranger, I am Pennywise... this you know, yes?"

I nodded as a tear ran down the side of my face. He released my throat and gently wipes my tear away.

"You wonder why I have come for you?" He asks in a hushed tone.

Again I nod at him.

"I can smell it on you, you have fear for me..." He speaks while brushing his hand over my hair sweetly, "Not normal fear... no... different."

He leaned in further, cheek to cheek, and inhaled deeply from me and I shudder. His teeth retract to his normal overbite smile and his fiery eyes dull to a cool blue. As he pulled back to mere inches from my face, I couldn't leave his eyes... they were inviting and deep, almost intoxicating.

"I have not come to kill you. No... no, you are special. you are needed." He smiles at me in a childlike way.

I stopped struggling but was still in fear of him. He began rubbing my neck, his smile fading into a sinister blank face as he stared into my eyes.

"It is not fear alone I sense in you," he growls, "you feel... tension. A fire burns inside you... burns for Pennywise."  
He grips my throat again, claws lightly piercing my skin. I can feel my body reacting regardless of how I try to shut it off. An evil grin forms on his face.

"There... that's it. That's why I need you."

He slips his hand away from my mouth yet I'm still unable to scream. He runs his hand down my face, across my shoulder, and down the center of my chest.

"What do you want from me?" I choke out.

His hand reaches my stomach and he squeezes a bit, his eyes light up again and he smiles with vicious glee.

"I don't understand," I start to panic, "I can't... you can't", I cry.

"There are so many fears to feed on... fear from anger, fear of the unknown, fear of failure, phobias... but only one can be fed and grow and change. You... you have that fear." He whispers evilly.

"Please... just let me go."

His smile fades, I could see the rage in his face as he shakes his head at me.

"No, you... you belong to me now. You will be mine..." He growls.

As his eyes grow brighter his claws grow sharper, they begin to pierce my stomach and throat.

"You will help me," His teeth grow sharper as he speaks.

"Help what?" I struggle out.

He leans into me, the hand on my stomach begins to glide up. He caresses over my breast and over my shoulder. He gets right in my face, his nose touching mine, and I feel his fingers twirl in my hair. He yanks a fistful of hair and my head jerks back, he releases my throat and runs his hand down my shoulder.

"You will," he whispers while running claws down my side, "make me another."

His evil smile returns as my facial expression turned to horror, all the pieces fit now and I know what my use was... or so I thought.

"How? It's not possible." I said in awe.

"Oh... it is." He chuckles gruesomely.

I can feel tears running down my face as his venturing hand finds its way to the center of my chest. His claws splitting the fabric like a hot knife through butter, tearing the full length of my shirt. He gently runs his hand across my skin and the urge in within me grows, the grin on his face told me he knew. I feel his claws draw down my side and the sensation makes me jerk, shudder, and sharply inhale. I tense up and hold my breath in hopes to hide my growing arousal, sadly it would never work if it can be felt by him.

"Please." I whimper.

He stares at me, his glowing eyes locked on mine, his smile twisting in the enjoyment of torturing me. He draws my head further back to expose my bleeding neck, his other had mapping my exposed flesh. He brings his face close to the wounds, inhaling as he moves it, and shudders, making the bells about his collar jingle. He gently runs his tongue across my neck, the end snake-like with a split which circles the wound. I grit my teeth and tense my body but knew nothing would stop it. More and more the levels of stimulation. My focus became drawn away when the feeling of pressure eased from his weight. He shifted himself from on top of me and had begun easing one bent knee between my legs.

I began to feel a mixture of his tongue and his lips on my neck but I was unsure if he was kissing my neck or simply drinking the wounds. I realize I had one arm free now and I tried to keep focus to form an escape plan. My focus couldn't keep as I felt his hand venturing towards my hip and his claws catching my pants. He tugged with his claw at the waistband of my pajama pants and I felt him pull them as they began to slide down my hip. I decided I had to take my chance and I did. My plan was to knock him off balance with my free hand and knee him with my trapped leg.

This plan of mine was not only an epic failure but just made things worse. No sooner did my arm leave the bed he caught it and pinned it down with the hand formerly in my hair. he swung the ankle of his leg wedged between mine over my knee and locked it down. His head raised slowly, blood still staining his tongue as it retreats back into his mouth. His razor sharp teeth clench tight and his eyes burned a brilliant yet terrifying yellow. He pulls my trapped arm free and clasps both my wrists with one hand, he holds them down above my head. his other hand grips my throat as he once again leans in face to face with me.

"Oh, no, there is no escape for you. you want this, you want me... I can smell it on you." He snarls at me.

"No! This can't be real!" I cry loudly.

My cries stir Rebecca who begins to rustle in her bed. Pennywise slowly moves his head to watch Rebecca as she sits up still half asleep. Pennywise, still holding my wrist and throat, sits upright on top of me. Rebecca's eyes adjust and she opens them to see my nightmare and Pennywise grinning at her.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Rebeca screams as she scrambles back on the bed and tumbling over the edge hitting the floor.

She pers over the top of the bed, trembling with fear. Pennywise smiles at her with a twisted look in his eyes. She slowly stands up, a look of disbelief and horror on her face, and slowly begins to back up.

"What the fuck dude! Is that fucking Pennywise?!" Rebecca shakingly asks.

"Becky... Run!" I struggle out.

Pennywise slides his leg positioned between mine off the bed, unpinning my leg under it. Rebecca jumps back and slams into the wall behind her. Pennywise jerks his head to the side and jingles the bells about his collar, Rebecca presses hard against the wall. His hands slip from my wrists and throat then drop to his side as he stands up, dragging his other leg over me and slamming his foot to the floor.

"Fuck, this is not how I wanted to die." Rebecca cries.

Pennywise chuckles at Rebecca and lunges towards her, with one inhuman leap he clears her bed landing right next to her. Rebecca didn't even have time to react before Pennywise had her pinned to the wall by her throat, mocking her as she cries. She claws at his hand trying to break his grip, but he was too strong. He tilts his head and gazes over at me with a smug look as if he knew she was the key to get me.

"This," he laughs, "this is fear... pure and true. Not like yours, she is nothing."

"Please don't hurt her," I plead with him, covering myself as I sit up on my knees on the bed. "It's me you want, right? Leave her alone."

"How can you save her?" He growls still laughing. "She is not important, no difference if she lives or dies. You can run, but I will find you... your taste always on my lips."

"Why? What do you want?" Rebecca weeps.

"He wants me... " I say, my voice was stricken with guilt.

"What do you want with her?"

Pennywise brings his eyes back to Rebecca, his smile melts away to a vile scowl.

"I need her, she holds great importance to me." He snips at her.

"I don't understand why!" Rebecca says struggling to breathe.

Pennywise glimpses at me from the corner of his eye and that heinous smile returns to his face.

"To breed new fear... she can create them." He says with joy.

"That's insane!" Rebecca gasps.

He snaps his head back to Rebecca and squeezes her throat tighter. She begins gasping for air and trying to fight his grip.

"Stop!" I scream, "I'll go with you..."

Pennywise looks at me over his shoulder.

"Willingly." I reluctantly add.

He looks at Rebecca who is turning red and releases his grip on her throat. His eyes lose their fiery rage and dull back to hazel blue now. Pennywise drops Rebecca to the floor and she lay on her side gasping, he crouched over her.

"You have to let Becky live," I quickly call out to him.

His head pops up and he looks at me with confusion and anger.

"My life for hers, let her live and I'm yours... no fight." I speak with tears in my eyes.

He stared at me a moment or two before rising to his feet, Rebecca scrambling from under him to the corner of the room. She sat finally catching her breath as Pennywise moves around her bed towards me.

"Don't do this..." Rebecca pleads with me.

"I have no choice Becky"

Pennywise stares me down as he moves closer, his steps short to build me up. With each step he took, I felt my fear rise but I also felt the rousing tension building and he knew it, he felt it from me. He could smell it as he got closer, the mixture of misery, pain, and pleasure... it excited him. He stops at the foot of my bed as I feel myself tense up and begin to tremble, I held the sheet tight to my body. He raises his hand and beckons me to him. Reluctantly I slide my legs off the bed and my feet touch the floor. I pause for a moment as I was too afraid to stand, my heart raced as he moved to me. He grabs my arm and lifts me off the bed and onto my feet, I hold the sheet around me for dear life.

He pulls me closer to him and I shut my eyes, I hang my head and pray for it to all be over soon. He moved slowly around me, his hand sliding around my waist from my back as he goes. He stood behind me with his arm wrapped around my waist and pulls me into him. I stood shaking, pressed against him with the heat of his breathe on my neck. The sudden touch of his lips on my bare shoulder made me wince and he giggles softly. His other arm began to wrap around my chest and I felt the softness of his gloved hand touch my jaw. He guided my head to the side before laying his hand on my shoulder leaving my wounds exposed.

As he gently kissed my neck, I shivered from the chills shooting up my spine. I could not say for sure if the chills were from pleasure or the fact of who it was but my bet is both. he hugged me tighter against him and that was when I learned just how much Pennywise was enjoying this. Rock hard and jammed into my back, it was clear he matched his height and that that might very well be the weapon used to kill me. It dawned on me that Rebecca was still there, in the corner... watching. I opened my eyes just enough to see her sitting on the floor, still, watching in horror. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to me and began to cry. Closing my eyes once more I spoke just loud enough for her to hear me.

"It's okay... you're safe now..." I wept.

With that I felt a sudden change around me as the air became cooler and a musky smell filled the air. I could tell we were no longer in the hotel, but I didn't know where I was. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I was scared that I was no longer safe at all. Pennywise moved his arm down and wrapped it behind my legs as his other arm released my shoulder and shifts to my back just under my shoulder blades. I gasped as my feet quickly left the ground and I was being lifted, carried actually. I quickly wrapped the sheet over my head and only then did I feel safe to open my eyes.

The floorboards creaked under his feet as shadows danced over the sheet. I would guess and say we traveled through two rooms before I was gently put down and a bed. His footsteps moved around the ed as I lay perfectly still, I prayed he would assume me passed out and leave me there, not so lucky was I. The footsteps stopped by my feet at the end of the bed and there was silence. For a few seconds, it was calm and I could breathe, sadly this was short lived. Without warning the sheet was ripped away from me and there, standing before me, was that depraved clown who even in a state of joy appeared nefarious.

I was quick to note his gloves were gone revealing human hands, except the ends of his fingers were more beastly and clawed. I lay on that bed in fear, hopelessly trying to take in all that was happening and where I was. An abandoned house... his house. I was in the well house with him and as I looked around the room he just stood there, staring at me.

"I... I still don't' understand... you aren't human." I said as I nervously edge back on the bed.

"No, not human." He spoke calmly yet demonically.

"The how... I mean... I know how, but... how? Why?"

"Why? Because you have so much fear yet it is battled and beaten by your animal urges. Not normal... and it is only triggered..." he smiles viciously at me, "by me..."

"So... because you terrify me and at the same time turn me on, that's why?" I ask in utter confusion.

He nods still smiling.

"With so many people in the world... why me?"

"Fear is powerful, the most powerful emotion. Nothing can make you feel as it does. You... you have a power to beat fear, to feel it and passion together."

"I don't even know how I can't control it."

He begins clicking his claws and I feel panic building inside me.

"Now... you are feeling fear. That should turn other emotions off, there should be no happy... there should not be both."

He begins walking towards me, out of dread I start scooting back on the bed. I reach the wall behind me and he keeps coming, he stands in front of me letting my fear build. He grabs my wrist and pulls me up onto my knees and right up against him. He runs his claws across my cheek. I shiver and my skin prickles as a tingle goes through my body.

"You feel both... you fear me yet still you are weak from my touch. You have a door to be opened and I am the key." He says in a whisper.

"But...if you aren't human?"

"I must bond you to me and me to you, you will take part of me." He says snarling with a hellish grin.

"I...I...I" I stutter grasping for words.

He touches a clawed finger to my lips and hushes me, I become silent. He runs his claws around my neck and again my heart begins to race. As he glides his claws into my hair he wraps his other arm holding my wrist moves behind my back bringing my arm with it. He squeezes me hard against him as he draws his hand back to my neck, slowly applying pressure. I look up and we lock eyes, I couldn't help but be drawn into them. I felt so many emotions as we stared into each other's eyes... fear, misery, pain, joy, excitement.

"Are you going to kill me after?" I choked out.

"No..." He chuckles shaking his head, "You will be mine... for all eternity."

"What happens if I lose that feeling?'

"With no passion, there is only fear, fear turns to hate. Without fear there is only passion, passion turns to love. In time you will either grow to hate me... or learn to love me."

My mouth opens to speak yet no words come out. I feel his claws dig into my throat and in reflex, my free hand grabs at his side. He eases his grip on my throat and I release my grip on his side and my mind ventured down a path. What was I about to get myself into, what was I about to experience... what was under that suit. My hand moved down his hip, across his stomach, up his abs, and laid to rest on his chest. His eyes watching my hand the whole time with confusion. I look up to him and see his look of wonder and concern very clearly.

"I... I was curious..." I said pulling my hand away.

He smiles at me and releases the arm behind my back, his hand on my throat falls away. He places his hands gently on my face and his thumbs caress my cheeks. I fight my fears knowing there is no turning back from here and put a shaking arm around him. I can feel my entire body tremble in fear as I try to accept what is about to happen. Pennywise tilts my head to the side and caresses my neck, I close my eyes and try to escape my mind as he softly kisses my neck. His hand moves down my shoulder and onto my chest, clawing the fabric of my torn shirt. He pulls the shirt back and down my arm letting it fall away from me, his claws gently scratching my breast.

As his hand still on my cheek slips away he draws it down my side and around my back, wrapping his arm around me. His claws gently press against the flesh of my hip as his other making its way up my bare chest, across my shoulder, and into my hair as his fingers twirl around it. He yanks hard and pulls my head back as my eyes shoot open, my nails digging into his back as my free hand grabs my hair. Teeth... razor sharp begin to press into the flesh of my neck. I bite my lip as he keeps kissing yet gently biting my neck up to my ear. His breath on my ear sends chills through me, he feels me shiver against him. His cheek brushes mine as he watches me from the corner of his eye.

"Now... it begins..." He whispers.

"What? What begins?" I speak with a shuddered breathe.

"To bond us... to make you part of me," he says as a smile forms.

He raises his arm from around me and stands upright, his thumb extended and claw protruded. With a cynical smile, he slices down the center of his tongue forming a river of blood from his mouth. His arm wraps around me again and he squeezes me against him tightly.

"Everyday until the end of time you will have me in your veins."

He leans my head back enough to look me in the eyes.

"Now, this will hurt," he grins.

The moment his lips touched mine it was as if time stopped. His blood flooded my mouth each time our tongues intertwined, continuing for what seemed like an eternity. Like a flash the sharp burning of his teeth sinking deep and hard into my tongue, the pain made me jump and grab hold of his sides, digging my nails into him. Our mouths filled with blood combined it was bitter yet sweet and even stung my wounds. I could feel the tingle, almost like pins, coursing through me and slowly making its way through every vein and touching every nerve. Every inch of my body got warm and tingly, he pressed harder against me.

With this feeling taking over our once passionate dance of tongues turned into a heated war and almost vicious. It felt like hours passed yet it was mere minutes when he finally pulled back, leaving me gasping for air. His hand loosens in my hair and I can control my own head motions again, he removes his hand completely from my hair and gently wipes the blood from my mouth. There was a noted difference in him at that moment, the glow in his eyes was not one of rage anymore. A grin formed on him, one of fiendish delight, he drops his arm from cleaning my face and grabs the remains of my shirt on the way, tearing it clean off me. His arm raised once more and reached the top of his back, he flashed a side smile as I heard the sound of a zipper.

As he let go of me and grabbed the front of his suit to remove it I still feared what lay under it. He ran his blood-soaked tongue across his teeth before pushing me back onto the bed. As the suit fell I was staring in horror and fascination, his body was that of a man, a very well built one at that. He did not remove everything which only added to my already peaked curiosity. He climbed on top of me and I held my breath in anticipation, he slowly dragged his nails up my side and I exhaled with a shiver. his tongue traced a path starting at my neck, moving across my collarbone, and down the center of my chest.

He nibbled at my breast then shifted between kissing and lightly biting, his tongue tracing the rim of my nipple. His mouth worked one side as his hand caressed the other, ever so lightly scratching at the flesh. He seemed to enjoy the cat a mouse game of intentionally hitting a trigger spot to make me flinch just so he can draw me back and pin me down.

Further down he ventured with his tongue leading the way, gently kissing as a tease here and there. His claws dragged down my sides, not only making me quiver under him but tearing through the sides of my pants. He tore my last remaining coverage from me as though it was nothing and began exploring. I felt the sharp pinch of his teeth at first and I instinctively jump back. He looked up at me and shook his head at me, he wraps his arms around my thighs and pulls me towards him. He wrapped one arm under my leg and around my waist and kept one arm wrapped tightly around my leg, securing me in position. Again he skimmed his teeth across my maidenhead, my reflex was to snap back away from him but his grip was too strong.

It was as if he had a map, there was no spot he didn't hit as his tongue explored both inside and out, a hint of teeth here and there. With each twitch and twirl of his tongue A lot more and more of myself, muscle control failing as he pushed me closer to the edge. I pressed my foot hard against his shoulder in an attempt to kick him off but still, he kept going, claws pressed against my thigh and side. I reached a level of absolute pleasure and the tensing of my body now turning painful, yet I didn't care.

As I neared peak and was about to release he just stopped. There was no air in my lungs and I lay there gasping, I flopped to my side trying to take in oxygen. He rose to his feet, watching me struggle for air, and grabbed me by my ankles to drag me to the edge of the bed. I snapped onto my back again as he grabs my wrist and lifts me to my feet. His arms wrap tightly around me and mine around him, before I had time to think our lips met, my eyes close yet this time not out of fear. My stomach filled with butterflies and grew stronger with each moment. He must have felt the change because as he pulled back there was a question in his eyes and even a mildly human side lingering through.

He leaned into me, pressing his cheek against mine, and deeply inhaled. With a slow release of his breathe, almost a sigh, he shuddered.

"You're fear is not as it was," he whispers to me.

"Is that bad?" I whisper back.

He moves to look me in the eyes, a smile of actual joy on his face as he brushes the hair from my face.

"With no fear, there is only passion... passion beat fear." He smiles.

"Don't you feed off fear?'

"Yes, fear is fed on... but, passion is fed to. Your passion was fed it removed your fear..."

"No... still afraid..." I speaking, cutting him off.

"But less, you are losing that, you took part of me and now it grows in you..."

"So I could've feared you more?"

"Yes," he grins.

"But I didn't, what if I did though?"

"Kill you..."

"Well fuck I am kind of happy that didn't happen... but now what does this mean?"

"You are the one strong enough to accept me as part of you... you are mine... and I am yours."

"You... and me... cancel out fear?"

"Yes, you are my missing piece."

"Does that mean I live?"

He nods.

"And that you'll be nicer to me..." I cautiously ask.

He gives me that evil curl lipped grin and shakes his head before tossing me back on the bed. I land on my side and roll onto my back, propped up on my elbows, and in time for my curiosity to be met with answers. I watch almost eagerly as the rest of the suit drops away. I gazed at him and slowly took it all in, from the toned arms to his chiseled chest, his washboard abs to his hard defined legs it was no surprise what was presented to me. My eyes had never laid gaze on anything well fitted in size as his manhood was to his six and a half foot stature. I fear slightly at the pain I am about to have inflicted on me yet felt excited at the depths of me about to be explored.

He stepped onto the bed, towering over me as I lay wide-eyed between his legs. He drops to his knees and reaches out grabbing my wrists, as he leans over me he draws my arms over my head. His fingers wrap around both my wrists giving him freedom of one hand which finds its way to my breasts. While his hand caresses one side he drops himself further onto me and lets his tongue begin working the other side. As he grabs his teeth across my flesh he brings his hand to my side, his nails tickling ever so lightly. He gains more and more pleasure as I quiver beneath him while his claws run across my hip and down my thigh.

He drags his tongue up my chest to my neck while he begins to ease my legs apart with his knees. I feel his claws making there way back up my side, he watches my face as I bite my lip. He lowers himself onto me fully and I feel his hard cock press against my pussy, teasing. As our lips meet and a dance of tongues ensues I taste the still lingering blood on his lips. He begins to thrust slightly, not enough to penetrate just to feel the presence against my wet pussy lips. His hand clasps my throat and his fingers slowly wrap around, claws gently pressing the skin.

As his grip tightens on my throat he swiftly thrusts hard, pushing deep inside me. I try to scream out of both pleasure and pain but his lips were pressed too tightly against mine and his tongue halfway down my throat. He slid out of me gently only to slam back hard into me, hitting nerves I didn't even know I had. Over and over he kept pace, slowly pulling back so I felt every detail of his long, full, throbbing cock against my walls leaving only the tip lingering inside me just to forcefully push hard back into me so much so I swear he would spear right through my stomach.

He moves his hand to my hip and presses down to gain more leverage and push deeper. He pushes himself up to hover his upper body over me, placing more pressure on my hip and pinning me solidly to the bed. An almost malicious joy filled his face as he enjoyed me, watching my body writhe with each draw of him. I feel myself getting wetter and wetter as I once again climb higher and higher to climax. One last hard push into me and he stops, again. His knowledge of how close I am getting begs him to torment me, his half smile tells me I will get off... just not until he says so. With the curled lip smile he released my wrists and guide my legs up, my ankles lay to rest on his shoulders. If not for his immense stature I would bet my legs to wrap around his shoulders and around his neck but still, he seemed content where he had me.

Quickly he jerks and pulls back from inside me, slowly pressing back in deeper than even I knew I went. Tingles filled my body and make me quiver with every slow, sensual plunge he took. Wrapping an arm around my legs, pinning them to his chest, he grabs my shoulder and gains momentum. I claw at his arm as he moves faster and faster... harder and harder, deep enough it pains my ribs. My other hand clings to the bed, even though the pain there was a pleasure, one I had never imagined. Tears began to fill my eyes and stream down my face, with each violent stab from Pennywise he began to giggle, almost like a madman and I felt my face go flush. Tunnel vision began to take hold and my eyes flutter as I fight the feeling to pass out. My blood rushing through me so fast I feel as though I am burning. Still drawing closer and closer I pray to release.

His eyes catch mine and he saw beyond the pain, beyond the wooziness of almost passing out... he saw, he felt, he stopped. His hand moving from my shoulder as I lay there regaining consciousness, my entire body trembling but not sure if it was due to being ripped out of ecstasy so close yet again or the feeling of almost dying I just had. As he slowly slipped from inside me it was clear it was no fault of his I felt as though I was close to death... his blood, that is what was flashing through my body, what was giving me the fiery tingle. It coursed through me taking over and heightening my sense, inside and out. He unwraps his arm from around my legs and I drop limp to the bed, my flesh still ablaze with pins and needles.

Even the touch of his hand on my back made me jerk, it amused him. My body stiffened as I felt the flesh of his chest press to my back.

"Don't fight it... it will only be worse." Pennywise whispers in my ear.

Pennywise pushes me gently and I roll onto my stomach, his hands slide down my back and it sends waves of excruciating bliss through me. He wraps his arm around my hips and moves up to his knees, he attempts to guide me up onto all fours but the burning in my flesh buckles me back onto my stomach.

“You’ve come this far…,” he speaks as he guides my legs apart with his knees, “too far… to give up.”

He scoops one arm under my waist while gripping my shoulder with the other hand. Gently at first, he eases me onto my hands and knees and I feel him press against me, slowly penetrating and diving deeper, every inch of him feels like heaven and hell… and I oddly like it. He starts slowly, deeper and deeper he pushes as he tightens grip on my shoulder. My hands grip the bed and my teeth clench tight at the soothing pain of him, the delightful sting of the friction from raw flesh against raw flesh. As his claws drill into my flesh he caresses me to my knees, grasping my waist he pressed me to his chest.

He glides his hand off my shoulder, gliding his nails on me as he goes, he secures his arm up and undermine and lays his arm across my chest, his fingers coiling around my neck. It was though I had no control, my will was his as he leaned back upright onto his knees and I followed, still, he held inside me. My hands raised and placed without guidance and without thought. One hand wrapped his fingers around the hand clung to my waist while the other grasped his wrist by my throat. 

No longer two bodies as we moved like one, he flowed in and out of me seamlessly, like we fit together as two puzzle pieces. Maybe I truly was that which he was missing and searching for. I felt the burning inside me beginning to subside and an overwhelming pleasure took its place. His grip on my neck tightens and I feel his lips press against the side of my neck, gently yet passionately. His breathing getting heavier against the side of my neck and his teeth scraping the side of my neck and down my shoulder. His nails digging deeper into the side of my hip and his grip tightens as his momentum shifts, pumping faster and faster.

Tighter and tighter he grips my throat, deeper and deeper his nails dig my flesh. I could feel him, he was close, just as I was too. His cock throbbing inside me, pulsing with the heartbeat he lacked and pressed hard against my walls. His breathing getting heavier and his thrusts even harder, to an almost violent level. Who knew how long this was built up for, how long he ached for this, for sweet vicious release. The sensitivity takes over me again, but this time not burning or painful, now it is pure ecstasy. My body was a state of euphoria and tingling, stronger and stronger it grew the deeper he went and the stronger he pushed. His teeth rip into the flesh of my shoulder and I scream out of pain, still, I enjoy it and even felt myself wanting more. My nails dug the flesh of his wrist and my mouth began to ache as the urge came over me. Ripping his hand from my throat I bring his arm up, I run my tongue up the inside of his forearm and I hear a faint moan from him.

Without a thought I clamp my mouth down at the wrist, I shred easily through his skin… too easily but I didn’t question it, not at the moment anyway. His teeth drawback from my shoulder as he lets out an aroused growl, blood dripping from his lips. I struck something and a trigger was switched in him. I sensed it and it was pure lust… for me. His blood fills my mouth and as I drank from him it fueled him. He began growling and it was vicious, his thrusting intensified to the point of painful yet still pleasurable. Tears filled my eyes and I clamped down harder on him, tearing harder into his wrist. I held tight as his teeth entered my shoulder, so deep I felt it hit muscle. My teeth dug deep, deep enough to strike bone, and out of reaction he grabs my hair and rips my head back. My mouth releases and I scream, causing blood to spray from his wound.

His arm around my hip drops free, claws releasing from my side, and he pushes me to the bed. His hand hits my back and presses me down onto the bed, blood trickling from his wrist and pooling in the arc of my back. He slams hard back into me and holds deep within me. As he slowly leans down onto me he runs his hand up my back, through the pool of blood, and up and over my shoulder. He carries the blood trail across my throat, wrapping his arm around my throat. He leans in close to my ear and gently licks it quickly, then letting out a malicious giggle. He draws back from inside me, bringing it to rest with just the tip sitting inside me.

“Perfectly matched… pain…” he trails off before ramming his throbbing cock back into me making me moan in agony, “For pleasure. And Blood…” he licks at my shoulder while drawing back from me once again, “for blood.”

I peek from the corner of my eye and catch the yellow of his eyes and chaos of his smile.

“Do… you… want this?” He whispers with dominance.

I try to speak but only a shrill noise came out, his nails dig into my back.

“I didn’t hear that…,” he digs again and I grunt in pain, “Do you want this?”

“Yes… yes, I want this.” I cry out.

“Good girl.” He growls at me.

With a swift lunge he drills into me, the feeling pounding in my stomach. As he picks up speed I moan with agony reaching climax. His growling grows fierce yet full of passion and fire as he draws my head further back, arching my back further. HIs breathing now a pant tuned to his thrusting told me he was there too, getting closer and closer as I did. With one final violently deep push and an equally as violent cry of passion from me we cum, I feel him release inside me. He rolls me onto my back, drops down onto me, slams a hand on the bed next to me, and grabs my hair with the other hand. His eyes burning he lifts me towards him bringing me nose to nose with him. He runs his tongue across my lips before kissing me, almost out of rage.

That rage quickly turns to passion as tongues meet and his body relaxes, loosening his grip on my hair as he drops to his elbow on top of me. His hands come up and gently lay on the sides of my face, his thumbs caressing my cheeks. My hands run up his arms and across his back as I embrace him. As my mind clears I find I can feel again, or couldn’t feel, to be honest… my fear was gone, completely. Bliss was all I felt, bliss and a strange level of compassion for Pennywise… care for him. I opened my eyes as our lips parted and found him staring deeply at me, his eyes piercing blue and his smile almost whimsical and sweet.

Pennywise kissed my forehead before moving from on top of me and stood on the creaking floor. I lay in that bed trying to regain myself, if at all possible. I was only still, staring at the ceiling, maybe a minute or two yet when I rose Pennywise, back in full suit, stood at the edge of the bed intently staring at me.

“What?” I ask sheepishly.

“You…” he grinned “just… you.”

“Me?’

“You feel care for me… compassion… but no fear.”

“Yeah…” I speak almost embarrassed, “now I do… I don’t feel the same as I did before. I can’t explain why but something is very different.”

“Close your eyes…” Pennywise whispers.

I raise a questioning eyebrow at him and he simply smiles back.

“Trust me.” He assures.

I close my eyes and hear the floorboards creak as he rounds the bed. His hand softly touches my face as his lips touch mine, only they were… different. His once cold lips were now warm and inviting. His once serpent-like split tongue was not the one invading my mouth now, no this was… normal. I placed my hand on his hand cradling my face yet felt no glove, just flesh, warm flesh. He pulls slightly back from me and sighs deeply, my eyes still shut.

“Now… how do you feel for me?” He asks, voice somewhat different.

“I feel compassion, I feel great care for you, I worry about you, and I feel butterflies… like…” I trail off.

“Love?’ He whispers.

I nod slowly.

“Now open your eyes.” He says with a slight chuckle.

I slowly open my eyes and standing before me was not the clown, but it was a man. No clown suit just blue jeans and a button-down shirt, his pale white skin now peachy flesh, his hair a dirty blonde and tousled back leaving a few locks dangling in his face. All that remained of Pennywise as I knew him were those piercing blue eyes and facial structure but that was it. Before me stood a very different man… and he was gorgeous.

I sat there lost in confusion, blankly staring at the man before me who just a few minutes ago was an evil, otherworldly, child-eating clown. He now was the mirror image of the actor portraying said clown on the screen. He smiled at me with normal teeth, overbite gone, and still a hint of evil lingered in it.

“What just happened?” I ask in confusion.

“For the most part I feed on fear, I am viewed through terrified eyes. You, however, are not feeding me fear, it is better to take on an image more pleasing isn’t it?”

I nod, still in shock.

“Then it best to fuel that which I wish to instill in someone. Fear is grown through terrified, fear sees a monster. Love, now that is grown through adoring eyes… love sees a man.”

“What about your clown form? I mean I don’t hate it… will I only see you like this from now on?”

“No, sadly, as my core powers will keep a forced form for so long. My main form since awakening has always been the clown, cause of so much fear yet shrugged off as innocent and playful. I will keep this form for however long I can when accompanying you in public or whenever it suits you alone… you have the power to keep me in a form no other has.”

“A hot guy…” I say with a laugh.

“Non threatening.” He laughs.

“I… I like you both ways.”

His form shifts back to the clown and he stares down at himself.

“I had all but given up on the idea of finding a single soul who would care for me as I am.”

“Yeah… makes two of us.” I sigh.

He looks at me with wondering eyes.

“No, you are kind and sweet and beautiful to the eye… I… I am a beast.” 

I wrap myself up in the sheet and sit on the edge of the bed.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. While you see what you see in me, the world only sees an outcast and a weirdo. Yes, I have friends but I lack a companion because I too, in a form, am a monster. We share that and maybe that explains the character I chose to play… but you, like me, are not a monster… just unique and defined by your own nature.”

“You prove my point, you see me as being like you while the world will forever only see the dancing clown, and that is good.”

“Why?”

“Because I feed on fear, it is what keeps me alive… but I was missing something.”

“Love…”

“Yes, you gave me… will give me that to make me whole.”

“And then what of me?”

“We are forever bonded… my use for you is gone,” he says holding a hand out to me, “but now there is a want for you… on to last a lifetime.”

I take his hand and he pulls me to my feet, still holding my hand he wraps his other arm around my waist.

“You are mine, just as I am yours. Never again will you be alone.”

“What about your long sleep?”

“My time would be short now, no longer needing years to regain my strength… now that I have you.”

“Will you still need to feed?”

“Yes, I will always need to feed.” He sighs.

“No, it’s okay, you need to eat to survive… but…” I trail off.

“But?” 

“Could there maybe be ground rules?”

“Rule? I don’t have rules…”

“I know and I won’t ask much nor will I ask you to stop.”

“Then what is your request?”

“No one I care about?”

He pulls me tight with both arms around me now, stroking my hair.

“Deal,” he whispers, “No one you care for.”

I hug him tightly and rest my head on his chest, I close my eyes and feel happiness. For the first time in a long time, I felt trusting of someone, and safe… and cared about. I knew I was indeed falling for him yet it was all still too unreal for me. I felt in him a deep caring warmth for me and a need to protect me… he was falling for me as well. I felt him shift once more against me and I opened my eyes, looking up to see his human form staring down at me. His eyes glimmering at me with human emotion… happiness.

“I really could get used to this,” I smile.

He laughs and nods with an evil grin.

“Come, you need rest.” He says walking me to the bed.

We lay together in bed, my head on his chest as he strokes my hair and I begin to drift off to sleep. I look up at him to see him already staring down at me, he smiles and kisses me. I rest my head back down and close my eyes… it was at this point I knew my life was going to get very interesting.

To Be Continued….


	2. IT Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the world she knew is changing, what lays in store for her and the demonic clown? How will life be now and what chaos will come of it? How do you react and carry on now that you have ‘IT’ at your side constantly as his... whatever she is... Each passing moment will be a dark ride one would never imagine themselves thrown into but the best will need to be made of a very terrifying yet oddly enticing partnership slowly unfolding. As we venture down the path with our character we will meet those she is closest to and see how the world for her becomes one of a horrible fairy tale that she has no idea the ending to. Her friends have mixed emotions and try there best to react appropriately and as much themselves as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives more detail to our lead female, Rebecca, and introduces you to even more of those in her life. As this chapter unfolds we character build, expand her world, and dive into why she was chosen. We further see his fascination with her, his changes, her changes, and how she and all around her react and adapt to the news of everything. We find this particular group of friends have a very interesting life to have such reactions to being introduced to ‘IT’ and given who each character is based on I believe I can say... you are all very messed up and I love you dearly for it. Again all characters and places are based on real people and locations so hope you all survive!

I awake to sunlight on my face, warmth after a cold night was a joy to wake to. I opened my eyes half expecting it to have all been a lucid dream, that I was back in the motel. My eyes focused and I caught Pennywise in my vision... but human. He stood at the window, light shining around him and his back to me.

“Sleep well?” He asked gazing or the window.

“Yes... little cold but...” I respond sitting up.

“Sorry about that, run down houses can be drafty.”

“No, no... don’t worry about it.” I spoke moving to the edge of the bed. 

He peered at me over his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

“You’ll find a few of your things over there.” He says gesturing to an antique dresser against a wall. “And I promise, I am fine.” He smiles back at me.

“I wasn’t...” 

“I feel you, remember. You’re worried about me,” he chuckles. “I am worried more about you than you about me honestly.”

“I’m.... weirdly okay.”

I smile and nod as I stand as he raises a questioning eyebrow at me. I make my way to the old dresser and open the top drawer. I find he has indeed, somehow, fetched me one of my outfits previously packed in my travel bag in the motel.

“I got them as you slept... hope that’s alright?” Pennywise (human) asks turning from the window to face me.

“Yes,” I smile at him over my shoulder, “thank you.”

I quietly pull out my clothes and begin to dress, I hear the floor creak behind me as he moves from his position at the window. I put a bra on and then my pants as the creaking slowly moved. I go to reach for my shirt when his arms wrap around my waist from behind, drawing me in tightly. He rests his head on mine and sighs contently. 

“I thought you didn’t... no... couldn’t exist. That I was doomed to roam this planet alone for eternity. Hundreds of years alone and hated leaves very little hope another soul could care at all about me... yet you... you do.” He whispers.

I wrap my arms around his and chuckle.

“I’m not gonna say this is weird as fuck because it is so very fucking weird... but I’m oddly happy about it happening. You know once I got past the fear I was gonna die at the clown I idolize. But, I feel new emotions I’ve never experienced before and I just.... want you...” I whisper almost questioning myself and my sanity.

He releases my wait and turns me to fave him, he stares into my eyes and me into his. The blue was so intense now, more so than any time before. He slid his hands back around my waist and touched his forehead to mine.

“I know how you feel, I can feel it... though I am a creature not to be loved, I feel a love for me growing inside you. Now I am the one to feel fear, I am the one who is scared.” He speaks softly.

“How can the all terrifying Pennywise feel fear?” I laugh.

“I fear to lose the thing I have searched so long for and finally have.”

“That was obnoxiously cute for a demonic clown that eats kids.”

“I don’t always eat them.”

I laugh and shake my head at him, I bring my eyes up to meet his as he stares down at me. He grins at me with a playfully evil smile as he bites his lip.

“I don’t know how I should feel about that look.” I laugh.

He raises an eyebrow to me.

“You should....” he trails off leaning in. He gently touches his lips to mine yet not kissing, more teasing. “I think you know...”

I run my hands up his arms, over his shoulders, down his chest, and wrap my arms around his waist. 

“Do you?” He asks still teasing.

“I... I don’t know.” I stutter all flustered.

He laughs at me for a moment before kissing me, he was gentle and passionate for the first time. My stomach fills with butterflies as our tongues meet and he squeezes me tighter. His hand gently touches my face and his thumb caresses my cheek. Our eyes meet as we ease back, meeting nose to nose, his hand still on my cheek.

“It’s funny... I can not tell if what I feel is from you...” he says trailing off questioningly.

“What do you feel?”

“I feel the urge to touch... to hold.... to kiss... to see happiness... to make happy... to protect...” he lists off in confusion.

“Love...?” I ask staring at him in shock.

“Yes... I think... love. I feel it in you, yes, but... not as much as... in me.”

Pennywise (human) starts laughing, almost evil and clown-like, delusional in a way.

“Are you okay... starting to worry here.” I ask starting to panic internally. 

“Oh, very much so,” he giggles, “I’ve just never... I never thought that...” he struggles to speak.

“What?” I ask concerned.

He inhales deeply and stops giggling but the grin remains as he lets out an almost joyful sigh.

“I... I think I...” He trails off still giggling.

He takes my face gently in his hands and shakes his head trying to regain himself. He bites the corner of his lip just staring at me for a moment, I can feel his angst.

“I...” he breaks and lets out another anxious giggle but quickly stops himself, “I think I feel... love.” He finally blurts out.

I stand there for a moment, taken back by his words I could not think. My mouth gapes as I fumble in my head for the right response.

“Are... are you sure?” I fumble out.

He excitedly nods his head. 

“But if you have never known love how can you be sure you love me?” I ask.

“I may have never felt it in myself before this but I have felt it from others. It is not like other feelings... scary yet calming... confusing”

“Yeah, that might be love.” I say still in shock.

“I know I feel it in you... still wrapped in confusion and growing but it is there. I thought it was you I was feeling but it’s not the same, too many new feelings that are so strong...”

“It’s okay... you’ve never felt this emotion personally and after this long, I’m sure it feels weird, to say the least. Yes, I do have strong feelings growing for you but will need time accepting that I’m falling for a creature from another universe who appears as a demonic clown and SOMETIMES eats children.” I chuckle.

“I wasn’t always... the clown.” He seems almost sad. “I did come here as a man, and I once was a nice dancing clown... but...” his eyes lower and his teeth clench. His eyes begin to shine as he lets out a low growl, he quickly closes his eyes and shakes it off. “but that’s a story for another time.”

He smiles and suddenly releases me, almost ashamed.

“Come... Rebecca is probably assuming you dead.” He says with a smirk.

“Fuck! Becky!” I say startled.

I let go of him and rush back to the dressing which I finish quickly. As I turn to face him, and almost in an instant too quick during my turn to notice, we are outside the motel room. Pennywise (human) stood leaning against the wall by the door, hands in the pockets of his jeans and just smiling at me.

“How do you do that?” I say looking around in disbelief.

He winks and he blows me a kiss and I feel myself blush. He kicks off the wall and goes to reach for the door, I stop him just before he grabs the doorknob. He looks to me questioningly.

“Wait, how are you going to look to her.” I ask panicked.

“I figured this would go over better.” He laughs.

“Okay... yeah... let's ease her into this.”

I take a deep breath and slowly open the door to Rebecca sitting on the edge of her bed, face in her hands. As the door opens her head pops up, tears rolling down her face. She lets her eyes focus and she realizes who I am, as she does she jumps up off the bed and runs to me, throwing her arms around me.

“Oh my fucking god! You’re okay! How did you...” she abruptly stops speaking as she notices Pennywise (human) in the door but oblivious to who he really was while in human form.

Rebecca lets go of me and takes a step back.

“Who’s he? Did... did he save you? Like... who is he?” She babbles out.

Rebecca was not as big a fan of Pennywise, either version but new even less of the new version. While I was a Pennywise and Killer Klowns from Outer Space kind of clown character and fan, Rebecca was more of an ICP clown with flares of Gwar. Yes that was more her scene and it evened out well for her crazed clown character but it did put her in the category of people who wouldn’t immediately recognize Pennywise even as Bill Skarsgard.

“No... no, he didn’t save me actually.” I replied almost laughing.

I hear Pennywise (human) chuckle behind me which causes Rebecca to raise a curious eyebrow at him.

“I don’t understand... how do you get kidnapped by a Fucking clown who kills people and wants to defile you and then hours later show up with a cute guy... like dude, how? Fill me in, please!” Rebecca says partially freaking out throwing her hands in the air.

“Okay...” I sigh. “You’re gonna want to sit down for this one,” I say trying to brace her.

I turn her by her shoulders towards the bed and guide her to it. We both sit and I signal him to come in, he moves into the room and closes the door behind him. Rebecca and I watch him as he walks around the bed and lays on his back next to me. He puts his left arm under his head and wraps his right arm around my waist. I place one hand on his chest and take Rebecca’s hand in my other hand.

“Yes, I was taken. Yes, things went just as Pennywise said they would... but, then.... well stuff happened...” I say with a worried sigh.

“Stuff happened?” Rebecca asks wide-eyed.

“I can’t, at the moment, explain what because I’m not even sure of that myself.” I add.

“So, what the fuck is going on?” She asks with concern.

I hold you my hand formerly on his chest and raise a finger to signal her to wait. I lean across him to the nightstand where my phone was plugged in still. I hold up my phone and light it up to show my lock screen photo, it is Pennywise from the ‘Beep Beep, Ritchie’ scene in the movie.

“Yeah, dude... Pennywise.” Rebecca shrugs.

I pull the phone back and unlock it to show my home screen lit up, it shows a photo of Bill Skarsgard from ‘Hemlock Grove’ which she also hadn’t seen regardless of my constant nagging to watch it. I turn my phone back to Rebecca she looks quickly at the photo and then to Pennywise (human) laying next to me, still not realizing.

“Oh wow... he looks just like...” she suddenly stops and her expression turns to one of horror as it finally sinks in, her voice goes monotone. “Fuck my life, he is Pennywise morphing into Bill what’s-his-face...” 

“Skarsgard.” I quickly add.

“Skarsgard.” She repeats to correct herself.

“Yup.” I confirm waiting for a freak out.

Rebecca jumps up into her feet and stares at him in confusion and horror.

“Don’t freak out...” I say calmly.

“What the fuck do you mean don’t freak out!” Rebecca screams.

“Just hear me out, it’s fucked up but there is a difference in him now.” I try to assure her.

“So what? Was he just suffering from thousands of years of pent of sexual frustration? I’ve been horny but I’ve never eaten a kid!” She says with a nervous chuckle.

“It goes deeper than that.” I add trying not to laugh.

“How... How is he? I mean...” she rambles in confused frustration, throwing her arms in the arm then letting fall limp to her sides, slapping against her legs.

“I will do my best to briefly explain,” Pennywise (human) says as he sits up. “After stumbling onto you two and your band of friends in New Hampshire drawn in by your talents to instill so much fear in such large doses so quickly...”

“The haunt...” Rebecca says in realization.

“It was there I sensed in her a special piece, a power... one I’ve never known but knew of. I’ve been searching hundreds of years... not thousands by the way... for it, fearing it only a legend. Yes, I did force her against her will at first but it was what I’m used to. Who would have gone willingly with me knowing who... what I am? Now, there is a task to assure I had found the one that would also seal the bond...”

“Seal the bond?” Rebecca asks fearfully.

“His blood in me... and mine in him.” I answer.

Rebecca shudders.

“She passed...” he picks back up, “passed meaning passion was able to beat fear and eradicated it. This is the strongest energy in the universe and filled a missing portion of myself.”

“Which means you’re human?” Rebecca asks confused.

“Not quite...” He laughs, “I’m able to be a man, yes, a skill I’ve always possessed being a shapeshifter... but not permanently just... longer. I do still become the clown and do still need to feed... and I will not need to sleep for so long.”

“And what exactly are your plans with my sister from another mister here?” Rebecca asks pointing to me.

“We are bonded for eternity, we will continue to grow as we learn to be one. Letting love grow and... adapting to one another.” Pennywise (human) says while smiling over his shoulder at me.

“Sooooo... let me get this straight... you,” Rebecca points to me, “are dating Pennywise?” She asks almost horrified.

“Yeah,” I respond in stunned fruition, “I guess I am.”

“The gypsy woman DIDN’T warn me of this.” Rebecca says with a delirious chuckle. She suddenly grabs me and pulls me to my feet, her arms wrap around me. “I’m just so glad you are okay!” She laughs on the verge of tears.

“You’re taking this rather well.” I laugh hugging her back.

“Let’s face it, dude,” Rebecca says letting go of me, “if anyone is enough of a sick bitch to date Pennywise... it would be you.” She laughs wiping her eyes.

“I feel I should be offended yet... oddly, I’m not.” I remark.

Rebecca peers behind me at Pennywise (human), then looks back to me.

“Well, at least you got that version too... it’s hot.” She says with a smirk.

It wasn’t long before we were packed and back on the road, Pennywise in tow sitting shotgun while Rebecca took back drivers side seat. The completion of the 3-hour drive home was full of questions and storytelling, and Pennywise shifting between a clown and human whenever Rebecca could handle it without becoming too weirded out. Not a moment passed that Rebecca didn’t have questions and I guess rightfully so, it was a very odd and unbelievable tale. Our arrival back in New Hampshire eased me yet still I felt dread, what was I to become and more so what would be of me and Pennywise?

We pull into a small parking lot behind a large warehouse, a few empty trailers separate the side of the building and the front guest entrance. Rebecca leans forward between the seats, an arm draped over mine and his shoulders.

“So... what now?” Rebecca cheerfully asks.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Is he coming to work with us? Is he gonna live with us? What happens now?”

“Honestly...” I look to Pennywise (human), “we didn’t really discuss any of that... been a little crazy to think that far.”

“Well...” he grins, “I assume any place is a better choice than Neibolt street... and better if by your side.” He smiles at me.

Pennywise (human) takes my hand in his and raises it, he gently kisses it as Rebecca shudders.

“Cute yet really Fucking creepy.” Rebecca laughs.

“That, however, will be left for you two to discuss...” he says with a sly grin.

“I don’t mind!” Rebecca quickly adds.

“I guess it’s been discussed,” I chuckle, “you can stay with us... this is so Fucking weird.” I say shaking my head, laughing.

“I’m fucking pumped now! Dude, we fucking live with Pennywise! My best friend is dating Pennywise!” Rebecca says all aflutter.

I laugh and look at him, still in utter disbelief, I feel a smile on my face as he smiles at me.

“It’s settled then, I shall stay with you. As for right now... it is time and I must go, but I will return soon.” He remarks.

“Time for what?” Rebecca asks.

Pennywise (human) raises an eyebrow at me and gives that devilish clown smile.

“What?” Rebecca asks.

“He needs to feed...” I answer, my eyes locked with his.

“Oh... gotcha...” Rebecca says slowly slumping back into her seat.

“I’ll find you, don’t worry... I already know everything about you.” He winks at me.

“Well that’s one concern calmed but a whole new one heightened.” I remark with a wide-eyed glare.

He smirks and scoffingly laughs.

“Well once done...” I clear my throat, “meet us here... we got work tonight and you may get into it.” I say almost flirtatiously.

“Oh I will... I indeed know where we are...” He means I’m close to me. “It’s how I found you remember.”

He kisses my cheek and sits back upright, waves to Rebecca and quickly exits the car. Rebecca crawls over the center console and sits in the front passenger seat. We watch as Pennywise (human) walks through the parking lot, disappearing around the building. Once he is gone Rebecca rests her head in her hands and leans in the armrest, glaring at me with a goofy grin.

“So...” Rebecca sighs, “he still hasn’t apologized for almost killing me.”

We both start laughing as I reach for my purse between the seats while shaking my head.

“Let’s go stupid.” I chuckle at her.

I grab my keys from the ignition, throw them into my purse, and we both exit the car. We venture across the parking lot and enter the propped open door on the side of the building. We enter a dark area and round a corner into a brightly lit room full of costumes. We walk beyond that into a smaller room, a table built into the wall lines all the way to the back of the room. In the end, almost to the wall, sit our two make up stations. I set my purse on a shelf behind my station, sit on a chair in front of a large mirror at my spot, and turn on a black light above me that illuminates the neon makeup set out on my station.

I start putting in a set of white mesh ‘blinder’ contacts from a case in front of me using a mini vanity mirror on my table.

“On a different note...” Rebecca speaks while applying a single contact to her left eye, “How was it?”

“Wow, no sugar coating with you...” I chuckle putting in my second contact.

“Fuck no! Now tell me....” she demands as she starts applying a glow white base to her face and neck, “ leave out no details man.... tell me... tell me... tell me...” she chants at me slightly bouncing in her seat next to me.

I laugh as I pull makeup bushes out and line up neon paints before me. Rebecca stops bouncing and starts laughing as she finishes her face and begins pulling out her own makeup and brushes. We both begin our makeup, I with white base and her with line work about her eyes.

“So you aren’t gonna tell me? Like, legit I want to know!” She asks while painting her face.

“We will girl talk later...” I assure her.

“Well with all the teeth and claw marks on your neck and shoulders you fucking better.”

I shake my head and roll my eyes with a smile. We continue to laugh and joke as we transform ourselves into our evil clown personas. Rebecca’s clown was a sort of sexy hobo clown with UV accents and an evil clown face. Me, however, I was best described as an acid-fueled raver nightmare clown who was blind, undead, bipolar, with shredder teeth. As I looked at myself in the mirror I realized my character would be very eye-catching with Pennywise, but knowing Rebecca and her quick wit remarks I kept the thought to myself.

Though blind my character could smell fear and her razor teeth used for chewing bone. Everything from my neon, multicolored clown dress and corset to my hip length neon rainbow yarn dreadlocks screamed his dream girl. I glance up to see another makeup artist walk in to set up, waving at us as she sets her makeup case on her station adjacent to the door. Soon more and more people begin to flood in, both actors and makeup artists film the room. I and Rebecca were two of six makeup artists, two more of whom were also clowns. Each artist bounce actor after actor in and out of their chairs, I with the clowns, Rebecca with clowns and ghouls, the others creating ghouls, zombies, and plague victims.

Two hours fly by as I painted six clowns total besides myself and Rebecca painting about 5 ghouls. Our minds kept distracted for a while from the craziness, that is until we sat down. We left the room and headed nCk through the costume area towards the darkened hallway now partly lit with blacklights coming over the walls opposite the costume area. What was once a silent and dark hallway was now a glow of black lights and crazed carnival music mixed with evil laughter on a loop track.

We make our way out the back door and into the parking lot were actors stood around in small groups, smoking and talking. We made our way over to male actors in clown makeup to join them in a cigarette. Sean, who was with the company his first season, was my best friend of 15 years. Jason, who worked here and there with us for a few seasons and was also a long time friend, stood next to him. As I walk up Sean put his around me and lit my cigarette for me.

“So how was the convention.” Sean asks.

Me and Rebecca just look at each other and laugh.

“Is that good?” Sean asks confussed.

“It was interesting.” I chuckle.

“That’s an understatement.” Rebecca chimes in.

“The Con itself was fine.” I remark with a look to Rebecca.

“Well that’s good. Drive home was okay?” Sean asks.

“Well...” Rebecca starts.

“It was fine,” I quickly cut off Rebecca, “we made it home fine.”

“Well okay then.” Sean laughs.

We stand quietly smoking, Rebecca and Jason on their phones while I and Sean jokingly poked at each other’s sides like children. A call from inside breaks their silence and calls all our attention. The call from the staffing director signaling our two-minute warning for actor meeting. 

“So before we have to go in, where are we at?” Jason asks not looking up from his phone.

“Same as usual, main actors corridor... Sean, you are front door by me and Jason you are back door... Gigidy.” I laugh.

“Well now its a party!” Sean laughs.

Me and Rebecca laugh as we toss our cigarettes and turn to head inside. All four of us venture inside, Sean and Jason stop the hear the speech of the nightly meeting while I and Rebecca head back fo the makeup room to gather our belongings. Rebecca helps rob my Walkie Talkie to my costume and helps lace the wire up the back of my corset. She finishes just as actor meeting ends and the beard of actors begin to head to scare spots for doors open. We exit and find Sean and Jason in the heard, we make our way to the front room of the clown haunt with me clipping my mic and earpiece onto myself. We make our way out of costume and turn down the hall walking away from the actor entrance, the only light to lead us from the booming midway at the end of the long hall. 

Further down the black wall lay an opening draped with a circus tent themed curtain. We head in and weave enough the guiding lines ropes of the Que area to a large clown head, entering through his mouth into the front room of the haunt. We are met by six waiting actors in clown persona waiting for call spot and clown toast. There was Cheryl, our youngest actor and first-time Haunter with a fear of clowns who worked the Scare after Sean in the ‘Box Room’. Nancy was mine and Rebecca’s age and worked the ‘Bridge Room’. Following her was Annette in a back hall area... now I and Annette had a checkered past the stirred problems at times. Jason was after Annette and worked the hallway leading to Laura. Laura was our oldest actor and worked a small room, she helped in the problems with Annette mostly. Tom was our stationary scare being he was on a rig and mainly kept quiet. Lastly, you had Jack in the back hallway on chainsaw, good guy but creepy. 

“Alright, Let’s have a good night!” I behind speaking as I pick up a bottle of cotton candy spray and Rebecca grabs a bucket of energy shots and Pixie Stix, “we already have a crowd lined up outside to expect rushes and possible conga lines tonight. Now... grab waters, grab cough drops, and arms out!” I demand.

I begin to spray the actors with the body spray as Rebecca follows behind handing each actor an energy shot and a Pixie Stix. As they are handed a shot each actor opens the bottles and wait eagerly, I and Rebecca spray ourselves last and grab a shot each to open. With a quick toast and a scream, we all pour the Pixie Stix into our mouths and chase it with the energy shot, a good shake of the head to ensure proper mixing before swallowing.

“Oh dear god.” Rebecca shudders.

Suddenly animatronics from the other houses can be heard going off.

“Alright places everyone, they will soon be exiting the mansion and entering our Que line!” I yell over the house music.

Actors one by one toss their bottles into the ball pit to the left of the front door and headed off to get into their spots. Clown laughter can be heard down the halls of the house, Sean being one as he rounded the corner to his door. I laugh and shake my head as I walk straight ahead to a curtain blended with the wall. I pull it back to reveal my scare spot and a secret door, beyond which is my hidden office. I enter my office, dropping my purse on the floor under one of the two shelves mounted to either side of the room. On the shelf sits a row of energy drinks, a few bottles of water, and a pair of long white gloves. 

I grab my gloves and make my way back out to where Rebecca stood in the front room. I pull my gloves up as I walk out, I finally look up to see Rebecca standing motionless staring at the ceiling just holding an energy drink in her hand the straw in her lips. I stop in my tracks and give her a funny look of confusion to which she simply points to the ceiling with her free hand. There, dancing across the iron bars of the ceiling, were dozens and dozens of red balloons. Rebecca slowly lowers her drink, the straw barely sticking to her lips as it draws back.

“He’s here... isn’t he?” She asks fearfully.

“Yes...” I respond still gazing up. “But he isn’t human anymore, that’s for damn sure.”

We both have the ceiling for another moment or two until we hear a loud horn go off, one triggered by a step pad in the maze area of our Que line. Rebecca heads to the door and puts her drink on a hidden table behind the ball pit wall, I follow close behind adjusting my corset. Rebecca stood back up just as I was getting into character and smile at me all giddy. I pause and raise a concerned eyebrow at her.

“Honestly, if he were looking for a wife I can’t imagine a better choice.” Rebecca smiles as she exits the front room into the Que line, me following.

“What the fuck does that mean?” I laugh.

Rebecca grabs me by my shoulders and leads me over to a funhouse mirror near the door and present me to myself.

“Point made.” I laugh.

Rebecca throws up her hands and marches back to the door with me twirling behind her letting my dreads twirls freely.

“Besides...” Rebecca says stopping at the door just as a guest exits the clown maze screaming, our walk around actor Kyle following. I stop twirling letting my dreads wrap around me, my back to the customer. “This is the perfect place to feed on fear.” Rebecca smiles at me.

I smile evil at Rebecca and slowly turn away from her and towards the now, fully emerged from the maze, group consisting of three adult me and two adult women in their mid-twenties. One of the men and one of the women tremble at the back of the group which spurs me to approach them. I moved towards them, twitching spastically as I go, and place myself in their direct path. The frightened couple stops and begins to bicker, refusing to move past me. They begin to push and pull at each other, urging the other to move past me. As I jump and s ark at them they scream, hit the floor, and scramble on their hands and knees to the entrance where Rebecca and their friends stand waiting and laughing.

“Get back in your hole!” Rebecca yells out to me.

I scurry back inside the house and into my closet, waiting eagerly behind my curtain. Rebecca leads them in and gives them some rules mixed with some jokes and threats against their lives. A few quick slams on the wall and she sends them on their way... straight to me. I whip the curtain back and jump out, letting out a blood-curdling scream. They all scream and cling to each other, the original scared female now in tears as I follow, taunting, threatening to use their body parts as toys of childhood games.

Too distracted by the terror they did not notice Sean come out of his door. His character was a sort of sugar-rushed Joker, a mix of animated style and Heath Ledger version. His overly happy demeanor offset by the gruffness of his voice and his sharp fangs and claws. We played well off each other, never missing a spot or a lead for a joke... it was almost as though we read each other’s minds. I watched them run from him as I pointed and laughed in clown voice, Sean walking backward and grinning evil as they turn the corner.

With a quick exchange of cheesy, fanged smiles and a playful shove we both reset to our scare spots. Group after group pumped through as I bounced from my closet to the front room, to the Que line, and even just running through the house scaring anywhere and everywhere I could. This kept up for the first two hours of the night before there was a break long enough for me and Rebecca to hang out in the front room. 

I grab a Redbull from my closet and walk out to the front room where Rebecca stands leaning against the hip height wall of the ball pit. I go and stand next to her and lean on the wall, talking a very long and drawn out sip loudly of my Redbull to draw her attention. It works as she suddenly shoots her head up, shaking it slightly, looking at me as I stare at the ceiling and quickly looking up.

“Too bad those fucking things won’t come down.” Rebecca remarks.

“Question is do we really want them to? Who knows what horror that would unleash.” I respond not taking my eyes off the balloons bopping around.

“Fuck, that’s true!” Rebecca says wide-eyed. 

Suddenly the balloons begin to fall and we both throw our arms over our heads and curl over in an attempt to protect ourselves from whatever was about to happen. The balloons softly tumble over us and seem to fall for a long time than what appeared to actually be hovering over us. With the last one or two balloons that bounce off our backs we both softly lifts our heads expecting horror to ensure... but nothing.

I slowly stand and walk through the sea of red latex filling the front room and go to peer around the wall leading to Sean, adjacent my closet.

“Seriously... that was it? Where is he?” I ask loudly to Rebecca who is gazing back up at the ceiling.

As I round the corner I abruptly get my answer, suddenly face to face of Pennywise as he came around the corner.

“Hi!” He greats me with an enthusiastic cheerfulness.

He catches me off guard and I scream, hit the floor, and become lost under the sea of balloons. My screams startle Rebecca and she darts over, nearly stepping on me without realizing it, and stops short at the sight of him back in clown form.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Rebecca blurts our in shock.

The commotion promote Sean and Cheryl to come running out of the actor corridor, almost right into Pennywise. Sean halts just before him but Cheryl, leading too close behind, slams right into his back. Sean, seemingly unphased stands in awe of Pennywise.

“What the fuck?” Sean almost whispers in horror as Pennywise turns to him. “Ummm.... where’s...”

“Clown down!” I call from the floor still masked in balloons, poking my hand up through them. “Little help down here.”

Sean watches down and helps me to my feet, never taking his eyes off Pennywise. I dust myself off and turn to Pennywise, who is just running down evilly at me standing next to him. His piercing blue eyes sending a chill through me.

“Oh... did you miss me?” Pennywise asks with a slight giggle.

“Hey... kick ass costume and all...” Sean interrupts. “But who are you?”

Cheryl moves from behind Sean enough to see Pennywise and she jumps back in terror.

“Fucking Pennywise!” Cheryl yelps.

I quickly hush Cheryl as she hides behind Sean.

“He’s not really Pennywise...” Sean tries to ensure Cheryl.

“Well....” Rebecca says with angst looking around me to Sean.

“Very funny... I mean sure dude looks just like him but Pennywise is fake...” Sean trails off as Pennywise turns his head to Sean, his eyes shifting to bright yellow. 

“He is fake right?” Cheryl asks trembling.

“I’m not entirely sure right now.” Sean remarks in confusion.

“Oh he’s real,” Rebecca chimes in, “and apparently he is going to be around for a while they’re dating.”

Sean and Cheryl stand and stare at me, gape-mouthed and in aw. I look to Pennywise and can see he has a plan to prove just how real he is. He looks down at me from the corner of his eye, his amazingly evil curl lipped smile. I sigh knowing what was about to happen and with a coy smile, I nod to him. His grin grows wider as he draws his, now glowing, yellow eyes back to a very nervous Cheryl and intrigued Sean.

“Hold on to your clown shoes kids.” I smile playfully at Sean and Cheryl.

A growl begins to grow from Pennywise as his teeth form a row of razor-sharp fangs. Cheryl slams against the wall behind her as Sean stares on in disbelief. Pennywise begins to open his mouth, stretching it beyond normal limits, his face extending and distorting to reveal four rows of shredder teeth.

“Holy fuck he is real.” Sean remarks, stunned.

Cheryl whimpers against the wall, almost in tears.

“Alright,” I nudge Pennywise, “no making the clowns cry, I worked hard on her makeup.”

Pennywise closes his mouth and retracted his rows of teeth back to his normal devilish, overbite, curl lipped smile. Cheryl remains pinned to the wall still panting in fear while Sean stands there in confusion and Rebecca behind Pennywise with her eyes wide.

“Fuck, that was horrifying even from this angle.” Rebecca shudders.

“How the fuck is this even possible?” Sean asks horrified and almost excited.

“We actually can’t answer that... it just... is...” Rebecca shrugs.

“So you...” Sean points to me, “ and him...” he points to Pennywise, “Are...?”

“I’m actually not sure exactly what we are,” I shrug, “so I don’t know what to call us.”

“She is mine,” Pennywise answers, “and I am hers. We are part of each other, I am inside her.”

“Well you were...” Rebecca mumbles, giggling.

“So, we’re not doing phrasing?” Sean jokes.

“Glad everyone is taking this so well.” I state in shock.

“I’m not!” Cheryl blurts out behind Sean. “This is the weirdest, craziest shit I’ve ever seen and you are all acting like it’s a normal thing!”

The four of us stare at Cheryl for a moment.

“Does no one care he could kill us all at any moment?” Cheryl questions, breaking the silence. “It doesn’t freak you out that Pennywise is an actual thing? And no one is gonna question that Mom is dating him?”

Pennywise gives a questioning side eye look.

“My actors call me Mom.” I chuckle at him.

“Side note, she’s dated worse.” Rebecca laughs.

“Anyways...” I begin to say as I turn back to Sean and Cheryl, “Yes, He is real... yes, he is going to be around most of the time. But... he won’t hurt any of you as we’ve made a deal...”

“Deal?” Cheryl asks nervously. 

“When he feeds it won’t be anyone I care about.” I respond matter of factly.

“So...” Cheryl steps forward a bit, “we are safe from you?” 

Pennywise nods with a toothy grin.

“This isn’t weird or anything... Nah... completely normal.” Sean says sarcastically.

“You disguise yourselves as clowns, you create fear and gain a certain sensation from it... you all pretend to be Pennywise... this is normal but me being real is not?” Pennywise mocks Sean.

“Did I just get a snapback from ‘IT’ himself right now?” Sean laughs.

“On a different note,” I interrupt, “why are you here? Since we are so close to closing I figured I would see you after work, at home.” I ask Pennywise.

“Home?” Sean asks, stunned.

I shoot him a ‘don’t ask’ kinda look.

“I have been here all along... hiding. What better place to feed on fear than a place built for the sole purpose but to create it?” Pennywise responds.

“I Fucking knew it, dude.” Rebecca chuckles.

“So you’ve been feeding here all night?” I ask him.

“Yes,” he hisses, “and I have enjoyed watching you bring out that fear for me.” He smiles at me and runs his hand gently down my cheek.

“Makeup!” I say abruptly flinching back in a laugh. “Unlike yours, mines can smudge.”

“Oh...” He says taking my hand in his, “Yes... yours does not stay as well as mine.” He smiles.

Rebecca shudders and shakes her head.

“Gah! It’s super creepy when he’s cute with you!” Rebecca says in disgust before backing through the balloons to be the front door. 

I laugh slightly not noticing the look on his face, not until he gently moved my dreads from my face and drawing my attention to him. His cool lie eyes so calm and deep, his smile so sweet and true. There was a real happiness in his face that I could not break my focus from. I felt his arms wrap around my hip as he began to lean into me and I notice nothing else in the world but him. As his lips meet mine my care for my makeup was gone and I even forgot Sean and Cheryl were there.

A sudden blast from the air cannon right before guests get to our line broke us apart. I look up to a wide-eyed Rebecca standing by the door, she points behind and I turn to see a horrified Sean and Cheryl. Sean shudder and walks back to his door, grabbing a frozen Cheryl by the shoulders and dragging her with him.

“Yup, officially creeped out.” Sean calls back before disappearing behind his door.

I slowly turn back to Rebecca who still stands wide-eyed staring at us, Pennywise looks over his shoulder at her with a grin.

“I don’t know if I should be appalled or turned in right now.” She says laughing and shaking her head.

The horns in the maze sound and the three of us look to the sound.

“Alright, Becky you stall them a moment huh.” I say as I move free from his arm around me and head to my closet. “Pennywise, please don’t let any other actors see you. I don’t think I want to try and explain this to anyone else.”

I begin to walk into my closet when voices over my Walkie Talkie stops me in my tracks. I press my earpiece to near the banter as Rebecca looks up from peering out the door flaps and watches me, waiting for a call signal.

“We’ve got a guy in the next group who is being hostile with actors.” I report to Rebecca.

I move to walk towards Sean’s door but Pennywise blocks my path, an angered look on his face.

“You’re safety is a concern.” He growls.

“It’s fine, I’ve been doing this for a long, long time.” I assure him.

I run my hand down his chest as I walk around him to Sean’s door. I knock to ensure I’m not going to hit him with the door and I enter the hall to find Sean and Cheryl sitting in two chairs across from each other in the hallway.

“Hey,” I lean in towards Sean, “you good?”

He just gives me a cheesy smile then shrugs.

“Eh, not like we haven’t been through some weird shit together.” He laughs.

“Fair enough,” I smile, “so, we got a douche bag coming through in the next group... double scare into a follow?”

“Sure.” Sean nods and stands up to stretch. “What about your boy toy?”

“Funny... Pennywise is...” I turn to find him gone, “I guess hiding like I asked him to.”

“Got him trained already huh?” Sean jokes with a smile.

“Shut up.” I laugh.

I walk to my closet letting the actor door slam behind me. I get set up for my scare just as Rebecca whips open my curtain.

“What?” I say startled.

“Dude... if this was a different group of people you know how fucked that would’ve just been? Not to mention poor Cheryl literally just started Haunting... with a fear of clowns mind you, being thrown into a house full of psycho, pervert clowns. Worse is she just came face to face with the evilest clown of all time who, up until now, was just the stuff of nightmares... or in your case wet dreams.” She chuckles

“Jesus woman!” I laugh. “Breathe... trust me when I say this is just as fucked up for me, in fact, more fucked up! A once thought to be fictional clown who not only wants my ass but is falling in love with me! I can not begin to explain the levels of fucked up this is for me and I keep thinking it’s all a dream I’m gonna wake up from.”

“Well if this is a dream you better hope you don’t jump out to scare and find yourself naked.” Rebecca laughs.

I laugh and push her out of my closet, she drops my curtain and makes her way through the front room and exits to the Que line. Moments later she returns with a group of three, two females and one male, who gave himself away as the asshole once he began commenting on Rebecca’s tits while she tried to give the rules. Not even through her speech and already sick of this guy, Rebecca cuts it short and slams the wall sending them down the hallway... down to me. 

I whip the curtain open and jump out with my shrill clown voice, the two girls screamed and took off down the hallway. But the gentleman, although initially startled, now casually strolls past me, looking me up and down like a frat boy in a bar.

“Hey! Don’t run! I hate fast food!” I scream after the girls.

The male walks past me, turning as he walked as to always be looking at me. He stops suddenly just in front of Sean’s door and I cock my head to the side in curiosity.

“Oh don’t worry, I got something you can put in your mouth.” He comments grabbing at his crouch.

“Awww, mommy told me not to put tiny toys in my mouth, I could choke on them.” I say in a high pitched baby like clown voice, my head twitching as I spoke.

“Fuck you... you couldn’t handle me.”

“You’re right, I don’t handle garbage.” I cackle at him.

“Man, whatever. You an ugly bitch anyways.”

“Oh, is your mother here?” I say farting my head around, blindly looking around.

The male grows increasingly angry and doesn’t notice has stepped out of the door behind him.

“Bitch, I will knock you out!” He hollers at me.

“Now, now... best behave before you piss off the wrong clown.” I growl, growing more Mr. Hyde in character, sliding back the wall.

“What are we gonna do?” He says manning up.

“Not me tough guy... my clown hubby.” I say smugly while laughing giddily, pointing at Sean behind him.

He slowly turns to see Sean who stands a foot taller than him and jumps back.

“Yo, dude, I was just playing.” He stammers.

“Oh! You wanted to play huh!” Sean says in a high pitch Heath Ledger/Joker character voice.

“We can play!” I cackle. “It’ll only hurt a little bit.”

“Don’t lie darling... he threatened you.” Sean’s voice now growing deeper, more crazed. His eyes turn back to the guy, and he slams his fist against the wall just over the gentleman. “It’s gonna hurt a lot!” He growls and snarls at the guy in a very werewolf clown character voice. 

The guy slams back into the wall, shaking. 

“Now apologize!” Sean growls loudly at the guy.

I pop under Sean’s arm.

“I’m waiting!” I sing.

The guy opens his mouth but is too afraid to speak. Sean growls as he leans down to the guy, he drops on the floor and begins to scramble down the hallway. Right before reaching the end he stops and stands up, facing us just as I step in front of Sean and we both start pointing and laughing at him. He walks fearfully backward down the hall, terrified we would chase him should he turn. He steps on a kick pad at the end of the hall causing an animatronic to spring from a metal barrel to his right and he jumps. Our laughing turns from cynical to real laughter, which as a clown was still in character. 

The man, becoming distracted with fear at the barrel, is easily taken off his feet by the force of Pennywise pulling him down the next hall. Sean quickly wraps his arms around me in fear as Pennywise’s arm darting from around the corner and squeezed tight as the man was dragged away, a deathly scream after a moment or two.

“Well shit!” I say wide-eyed.

“He isn’t making it out is he?” Sean asks.

“Not a fucking chance.” I answer shaking my head.

“Well, I guess this makes Rebecca saying ‘good luck, you’re gonna need it’ a bit more truthful now doesn’t it?”

“Fuck yeah it does. By the way, you are taking this really well and being super calm.”

“I am the furthest from calm, on the inside, I am freaking the fuck out.”

“Well go freak out in your hallway, save all questions for the end, and for fuck's sake don’t tell anyone else please.” I say patting his arm.

“Yeah... because everyone is gonna believe this shit.” He remarks sarcastically.

I nod in agreeance and tap Sean’s arm to let me go and he drops his arm limp to his side while continuing to stare blankly down the hall. He becomes startled as I poke him in the side.

“Looks like I have two guard dogs now.” I smile as I head back to my spot.

“I was the original.” He says over his shoulder at me with an offended look on his face.

He walks to his door and I watch him disappear into his hallway. As I quickly get into my spot, Rebecca leads the next group in. The rest of the night goes by quickly, the total ‘missing persons’ count ended with two women, three men, and one teenage boy. I was almost relieved when I saw the manager of the attraction before us pop in as the last group rounded the corner of Sean’s hallway. As he made his way through the front room he kicks the balloons, shuffling through, clearing his path. He stops and looks at me with a questioning glare.

“We’re clowns what do you expect.” I laugh.

He gives me a thumbs up and continues to trail the last group. One by one actors are signaled its time to break down for the night, Sean falling to the floor in exhaustion. I laugh and grab my purse from my office, heading back out I notice Sean exiting the flaps and follow behind into the Que area. We make our way past a brightly lit cafeteria with tabletop games and couches complete with kitchen area located adjacent the Circus curtains, past the costume area that is slowly filling with actors disrobing, and straight out the back door. 

Rebecca and Sean stand there smoking while Cheryl stands close by. I join them as I light up a cigarette I pull from the fanny pack on my hips. They are already engaged in a whispered conversation of the evenings' events. 

“As cool as it is you have a crazed clown bodyguard...” Rebecca says.

“Hey!” Sean interrupts.

“That can actually hurt people...,” Rebecca laughs, “if we keep this up the whole season we’re gonna be suspects.”

“It’ll talk to him, it'll be fine.” I say shrugging it off.

“How is this just being discussed like a normal, everyday issue?” Am I the only one completely freaking out right now that a human eating monster is running around our house killing customers!” Cheryl blurts out frantically.

We just look to her calmly.

“Well?” Cheryl demands.

“Well, What?” A voice chimes in from behind us.

As we turn we are greeted by a very happy, very human, Pennywise. Sean and Cheryl stare at him, not realizing who he actually is being he isn’t the clown. 

“Cheryl is freaked out, which I mean yeah she should be..." Rebecca responds, forgetting Sean and Cheryl don't know Pennywise in human form. 

"You..." Pennywise (human) points to Cheryl, "you were clown number four, right? The one people never made it to... shame really as you were good. Too bad THEY didn't see it." He smiles smugly.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Cheryl asks in confusion.

"And you..." he says moving to Sean, "you kept her safe, you made sure no one got near her... simply using fear..." Pennywise (human) says to Sean matter of factly.

"She is my best friend, of course, I'm gonna keep her safe, but how..." Sean trails off as he realizes who he's speaking to and his eyes grow wide, "Holy fuck it's you... but it's not you."

I smile as I watch Cheryl's face when she realizes it's Pennywise, she gasps and covers her mouth in shock.

"He wasn't always an evil clown you know... though he has yet to tell me that tale." I nudge him and he smiles at me shyly.

"True, I have not... yet." He remarks back.

Pennywise (human) steps between Sean and Cheryl and up to me, putting his arm around me.

"So... Ummmmm..." Cheryl shyly speaks. "I have so many questions and I am questioning all of our sanity right now, but, can I ask my top three while I'm not too afraid of you?'

"Okay," Pennywise (human) chuckles, "seems fair."

"Why did you choose Mom as your... whatever she is to you? What does this mean for us as her friends? And, when you aren't the clown what do we call you?"

"Wow, that last one is legit a good question." Rebecca remarks almost stunned.

"Well since my awakening... as the clown... I've survived on fear and had only heard the legend of a soul deep enough in its emotional state and so empathetic that it could love past the monster in me, love what I once was and as I am now. Being that I will forever feed that was a depth I thought only fiction... much like you all thought me to be simply a fictional character. I had, for a while, been searching for such a soul... but soon gave up assuming it could never be real. This place though... it drew me at the moment I saw it. What with so much fear in one place how could it not. That's when I felt it..." Pennywise (human) pauses, looking at me adoringly. "I felt her. That power was real and stood before me, the inhuman capability to be so loving that she can see good in even the evilest." He smiles.

"Anyone else hear kittens puking?" Sean asks, looking around.

"And..." Pennywise (human) continues, "not only would the love keep me whole, eliminating my need for my long sleep, but she would be the only soul strong enough to keep a new life form of myself at bay and calm during creation."

"You are gonna have a baby with her?" Cheryl asks alarmed.

"The creation process has begun, yes." Pennywise (human) answers.

Sean and Cheryl stare at us in silence, wide-eyed and awestruck.

"So... that means..." Cheryl finally trembles out, "you two..." she trails off too weary of the answer should she finish.

Me, Rebecca, Sean, and Pennywise (human) stare at her with anticipation for the end of the question, though we all know. After a few awkward seconds of silence, Rebecca finally grows restless waiting.

"Yes! That means they fucked!" Rebecca proclaims throwing her hands in the air.

Cheryl and Sean make faces of disgust and shudder back.

"See, now that's fucked up. She's done some questionable things but give some credit... I mean he is hot in human form."

I drop my head in my hand and sigh.

"He wasn't human... he was in clown form." I state with a sense of awkwardness.

Rebecca's face swiftly changes to a 'what the fuck' expression as she raises one eyebrow and slowly tilts her head to me. She raises her eyes to him.

"No offense man..." she lowers her eyes back to me, my head still in my hand. "The fuck is wrong with you! That is beyond fucked up!" She breaks and starts laughing. "I mean, at least now I feel way better about my fantasies involving a fucking smart ass, loud mouth, sarcastic, asshole covered head to toe in scars!"

As Rebecca starts laughing uncontrollably I too start laughing, still with my head in my hand lingering in shame. Sean and Cheryl join in on the laughing at my expense.

"Oh god, I hate you all." I chuckle as I lift my head.

Pennywise (human) just stares at us curiously.

"I see no humor here." He says puzzled.

Our laughing dies down.

"Yeah, you wouldn't." I say shaking my head. "If you only saw our side of the situation and how weird it was."

"So..." he continues, "as for your second question. As the people she cares about most, I have sworn to do no harm to you. She has sparked a feeling in me I have never felt before... care, compassion... love. So for that, you need not worry about me. and lastly, I've only been one name for so long I can no longer remember what U was before it."

"How about Bill?" Rebecca blurts out.

"You're going there huh?" I chuckle.

"What? He looks like him like this so it makes sense, doesn't it? Change the last name, obviously, but why not?" Rebecca states. 

"Fair enough... and it would be easier than walking down the street calling you Pennywise." I shrug.

"Some getting used to will be needed, but I think I can get used to it." Pennywise (human) smiles at me.

"So, does this mean you're human forever?" Sean asks.

"Dude, he was just Pennywise the dancing clown all night..." Rebecca reminds him, amused yet baffled.

"No... I mean, I know... but are you gonna be a guy mainly and only, you know, it... when feeding?" Sean corrects himself.

"No, sadly in order to shapeshift it requires energy and to have the energy I must feed so I will go back and forth." He says sadly.

"Well this is still really weird so I am gonna go change and go home." Cheryl announces and heads back inside.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go take my eye out." Rebecca states as she turns to go inside.

"Oh! Me too... so fucking used to these blinders I forgot I had them in still..." I exclaim and turn to follow, getting pulled back by Pennywise (human) who still had his arm around me.

"I'll be there in a moment." He assures me before kissing me and letting me go.

I chase after Rebecca but look back quickly at the boys talking. I quickly catch Rebecca who is standing right outside the costume area, waiting for me. We walk together to the makeup room to de-clown.

"They'll be fine right?" I ask as we approach our stations.

"Which one?" She jokingly asks back.

"Funny. I'm just worried... too much weird too fast."

I pull my contacts out and put them in my case on the workbench. I then remove my teeth and put them in their case before turning to get my makeup wipes from the cabinet behind me. I turn and bump right into Pennywise (human), startled I stumble back into my workstation.

"Jesus! You need to stop doing that!" I exclaim, startled.

Rebecca quickly turns and is just as startled.

"Where the fuck!" Rebecca squeals in alarm. "You need to stop doing that, you're gonna kill her soon."

He grins and takes a seat in the chair at my station. He idly watches me and Rebecca begin to remove our makeup.

"So... Sean leave?" I ask Pennywise, removing my eye makeup.

"Yes... apparently he is very uncomfortable with me." He responds, leaning back in his chair.

"You are Pennywise... you make us all uncomfortable." Rebecca remarks.

"Very true, but it wasn't that... not totally anyway."

"Why else would he be uncomfortable?" I ask.

"You..." He responds.

I finish scrubbing my makeup off one side of my face while side-eyeing him.

"Mind explaining?" I ask starting on the other half of my face.

"You, me, us... he doesn't like it. He's fearful for you and your safety with me." He says with sigh.

"To be fair he is my best friend so it's kind of his job to worry." I declare.

"Your safety is my concern now and being you are mine I will see to it no harm comes to you." He asserts sternly.

"Can we maybe not have it sound like I am your property?" I add playfully.

"So... what should I be saying... how should I refer to this?" He inquires

"Being you didn't officially ask my friend out she is just a plaything at the moment." Rebecca says side eyeing him with a smile.

He scoffs at Rebecca and then leans into me, I stop wiping my face paint off and turn my head slightly to look at him.

"Who in their right mind would want to be romantically involved with Pennywise the Dancing clown?" He whispers with a slight grin.

"I dunno... maybe a girl the dancing clown is already falling for... maybe she isn't in her right mind and is falling for him." I smirk.

"That girl would have to be warned that she would have to accept all the dark that is Pennywise, adapt to it... even embrace it. You see there is very little light that shines in him." He says grabbing my hand softly and pulling me towards him.

"Besides the deadlights." I joke.

"Yes," he laughs, "besides the deadlights." 

"Maybe the girl..." I say resting my arms on his shoulders and wrapping my arms around him, him wrapping his arms around my hips, "maybe she likes the darkness, maybe she likes it because she can count the stars that shine brighter in the dark."

He lets out a bashful giggle, looks away almost shyly, and bites his lip. He sighs, regaining composure and lets his eyes come back up to me. I could see that evil Pennywise look on his face as I gently brush the hair from it. Rebecca, tired of us pussyfooting around the answer, slams her hand down on her makeup station startling us and drawing our attention. 

"Okay, as weird as it is... the idea of my best friend dating Pennywise... it's honestly weirder to listen to you two be so cute. Fuck, that's gonna take some time getting used to by itself. Now, either ask or don't but Jesus Christ with the squishy.." Rebecca rambles off. 

He pauses staring at Rebecca for a few moments before looking back up to me nervously.

"So..." He says awkwardly, "will you... would you want to..." He says fumbling his words.

"Be his girlfriend!" Rebecca blurts out.

"Well... I mean..." I say now fumbling my words, "Yes!" I finally forced out.

"So, you two are officially together?" Rebecca asks.

"It would seem so." He says forming that curl lipped smile.

"Dear God that's even creepy when you're human." Rebecca shudders.

"Well I never expected my life would go this particularly weird path. I figured it would go slightly different, you know, not with an evil entity that bounces between the murderous clown and hot guy." I say astonished.

"Shapeshifting is one of my finer qualities." He smiles.

"Guess I should quickly get used to the fact my friend was kidnapped by an evil, otherworldly entity who fell in love with her and wants to make little creatures with her. And that he not only is her boyfriend but lives with us. But wait, there's more, crazy enough, he is fucking Pennywise the dancing clown." Rebecca rattles off in shock and amazement. 

"It is really fucked up when you say it like that." I reply moving back to my position in front of the mirror.

I finish cleaning my face in the mirror, Rebecca shudders beside me before moving back to her mirror.

"Oh God, the gypsy woman did not warn me of this." Rebecca says continuing her makeup removal.

I laugh as I wipe the majority of the rest of my makeup off. I throw down my face wipe, turn to my cubby, and gather my face wash and clothes.

"You two play nice now." I say as I head for the door.

Pennywise (human) watches as I leave the room then sits back in his chair, watching Rebecca finish removing her makeup. Feeling his eyes on her she slowly looks to him from the corner of her eye, as he stares she slowly lowers her makeup wipe.

"Should... should I be worried right now? Am I about to die?" She questions him nervously.

"No..." he smiles, "you are forever safe from me."

"Then why are you glaring at me because it's freaking me out." She asks turning her head to him.

Pennywise (human) chuckles biting his lip trying to form proper words, he opens his mouth to speak but backs down out of fear.

"Listen if you are gonna be around a while you better get used to speaking up and showing us who."

He sighs deeply.

"What can you tell me about her? What can I do to win her?" He asks bashfully.

"Wow..." Rebecca remarks stunned, "ummmm... be you... which I can't believe I'm saying that." She remarks shaking her head amused.

"I don't understand... be me?"

"Act on your feelings for her." She laughs.

"But I don't know these feelings, they are all new and I want her to love me."

"Dude, she went through all that crazy shit over the last twenty-four hours with you and just sat here agreeing to be your girlfriend which by itself is all sorts of fucked up and shows some weird interest in you..." Rebecca stops, noticing the angered yet confused look on Pennywise's face. "Sorry... no offense. But, she does like horror, gore, blood, growling, scratching, biting... crazy shit like that so really it's not that surprising she said yes." Rebecca laughs.

"Trust me when I say I knew a few of those already." He says with smirk.

"Oh God," Rebecca laughs, flailing her hands, "I got a mental image and now I need to bleach my brain!" Rebecca stops flailing and shudders, again catching the look from him. "Sorry but this is so gonna freak me out for a bit... anyways," Rebecca says regaining her composure, "she also likes romantic things."

He sighs and run his hands through his hair trying to process the notion of being romantic.

"Yeah, I can't imagine you be all that skilled in the romance area." Rebecca says crossing her arms and leaning against the makeup station. "But... if you are legit serious and want to, I guess, learn to be human in the sense of emotions and what to do with them... I am willing to help out and give it a try."

Pennywise (human) rises his eyes to Rebecca, one eyebrow arches in confusion.

"How?" He asks.

Rebecca sighs deeply and lets her arms fall to her side.

"I can not believe I'm about to coach Pennywise on how to date my best friend." She chuckles in disbelief. "Okay..." She begins as she paces back and forth, his eyes following her, "so how you two were cute and cuddly... more of that. Show your emotions through gestures."

"I don't understand." He says shaking his head.

"Well... okay." Rebecca stops pacing, trying to figure out how to explain, "if you feel like you want to put your arms around her, do it. You want to hug her or kiss her, go for it. When you feel the urge to do something to express or show how you care for her... aside from fucking in public... do it!" Rebecca laughs.

Pennywise (human) nods at Rebecca and sighs, his eyes drop to the floor and he stares blankly, zoned out while processing this.

"You really do care for her?" Rebecca asks shocked.

"Yes... and nothing about this feeling seems normal."

"Because it isn't normal for you... nothing about any of this is normal... for any of us!"

"You still fear me... that's normal."

"Well, yeah, you did try to kill me." Rebecca says sternly.

"She never would have gone willingly, I did what was needed." He says with slight shame.

Rebecca sighs and walks beside him, she rubs his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"She is a pretty weird girl... you probably could've just asked her." Rebecca chuckles, still rubbing his back. After a few silent seconds, she abruptly stops. "Sorry, too weird now... you may be attractive but you're still Pennywise."

He laughs a little as Rebecca goes back to her makeup station, just as I walk back in.

"You guys good in..."

My words were cut short by Pennywise (human) bolting up out of his seat and rushing me, grabbing my face and aggressively yet passionately kissing me. I was almost knocked clear off my feet but grab hold of his shirt to regain my balance. He draws me closer, wrapping an arm around my waist and his other hand moving to the back of my head and he presses harder against me. Rebecca, already thrown off by him rushing past her, watches with both excitement and horror. After a minute or two, she snaps from her trance-like state and starts waving to get our attention.

"Jesus Christ! Stop! She needs to breathe and this is super weird and uncomfortable."

He loosens his grip and releases me slightly, he stares deeply into my eyes and as yellow flashes over his I become hypnotized. I hear Rebecca calling me but it's clouded, distant sounding and fades deeper into the background. My heart races and I hold my breathe as he brushes his lips across mine, gently grazes my cheek, and presses softly against my neck. His fingers begin to twirl in my hair and slowly grip, pulling my head gently back he moves closer to my ear and lets his cheek caress mine.

"So many new feelings, new urges... what I feel inside me screams for you. To be near you, feel you close to me, hold you in my arms... yet at the same time hurt you in all the best ways. I want to be yours and you to be mine, to be one together." He whispers, brushing his lips softly against my neck. "And it's all so clear now... I now know why..."

He releases my hair, lays his hand gently on my cheek, pulls back from his hold on me just enough and his eyes meet mine.

"Why?" I whisper back.

"Because I love you." He whispers with a smile.

His words struck me hard, it was as though time stopped and the only sound was the beating of my own heart. Those words ignited whatever was shifting in me, changing me... triggered by his emotions to stir inside me. I could see into him, feeling him and all that he was as a wave came over me of pure emotion, all that I felt from both myself and from him seemed to absorb into me and I felt the strength inside my building. Everything seemed to last forever but snapped back within seconds, Rebecca's voice now booming from behind me as I came back to myself. Sight, sound, and even time crash back together in an instant around me and I were left gasping for air after having held my breathe for the duration. 

My knees buckle from under me as Pennywise (human) catches me in his arm still wrapped around my waist, quickly wrapping his other arm around my back. Rebecca grabs a tall makeup chair and they both help me into it. Rebecca hands me a bottle of water and, without thinking, backhands Pennywise (human) across the chest.

"The fuck did you do to her!? Please don't kill me for hitting you!" She snaps and pleads in one swift breathe.

"It wasn't him..." I say, still panting.

"What the fuck was that? You are here with us one second and then your eyes go red and you.... you just stopped!" Rebecca rambles in a panic.

"Just as I am gaining new levels within myself... so will she." Pennywise (human) responds.

Rebecca and I look at him as he stands there smiling at me.

"What does that even me?" Rebecca asks him.

"This is the whole 'you are part of me, I am part of you' thing isn't it?" I ask, still gripping my chest.

He slowly nods tome still grinning.

"Wait... did she just feed off your emotions? Is that why your eyes went red?" Rebecca asks demandingly.

"Like how your eyes go yellow..." I add.

"Don't worry... it will get easier with time." He smirks.

"So... I am becoming like you? Then... what's gonna happen to you?"

"I will... become more human I suppose. Starting with a new set of emotions, which is probably what triggered you."

"How... just... how?" Rebecca asks.

"You probably don't wanna know." I respond.

"Fuck me... so will she turn into... IT!" Rebecca asks, exaggerating 'IT'.

"Not entirely. More like a hybrid... not a full entity but no longer human." He says, stroking my hair.

As the remaining pressure leaves my chest I feel my legs gaining strength. I slowly set my feet on the floor and begin to stand, both of them waiting to catch me in case. I make it fully to my feet and steady my balance.

"You good?" Rebecca asks still waiting to catch me.

I nod slowly and then walk down to my makeup station, I go silent as I begin to clean up my supplies and pack them away into my case. Rebecca and Pennywise (human) slowly walk over to me, both extremely concerned in my silence. He walks behind me and begins to rub my shoulders, my eyes meet his through the mirror.

"So how not human will I become because this is already more than my mind can handle." I ask him, fighting back tears.

He stops rubbing my shoulders and stares blankly at me.

"I don't know..." He whispers as he grips my shoulders, "but... I will guide you and teach you. You will learn to control it and use it. Whatever may come we will figure it out together." He assures me while wrapping his arms around me.

"Should I help or do anything... fear for my impending doom maybe?" Rebecca jokes with a chuckle to ease the moment.

"You have been very helpful, just be as you have been. Not much else can be done now. And no, she will not harm you..." He chuckles. "Or anyone she cares about for that matter. Even in full form, she will sense that care and love so you will be safe." He assures Rebecca. "Now we should get her home, she needs to rest."

Rebecca nods and gathers her things as he helps me gather mine. Once loaded up we head into the night for home, once a space shared by two friends now one home to them and an evil entity. As Rebecca drove I sat in back with Pennywise (human), my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. As he gently stroked my hair my hair I tried to cope with what was happening to me, my life, and what was still come... the reality of it was to soon begin unfolding.

To Be Continued.....


	3. IT Will Never Be the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when our main female character finally finds herself... in the worst ways possible? How would she react to becoming the things she idolizes yet fears altogether when her mind is taken over and her body follows in a horrifying way. How will her friends react to it all and will they all survive? Most importantly how does Pennywise himself feel about it all as he watches her true form come to life without her even behind the wheel for the ride? Guess it will all unfold with or without her having a true say in it. Better and better he works on his human form and even attempts something within it that he struggles to even grasp... will he succeed or will the demonic clown take over and be the victor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More character introductions, more character development, and much more fun had between these crazy kids who are all taking this rather well given what is truly happening around them. All places and people based on real places and friends in my life... yes some of these conversations have truly ben had, items discussed really have been topics between us as a "What If?" factor, and the places used are actually places we were and travel in. Hope you all survive

Over the course of the week that followed I accepted how much of my life would never be the same. It took very little time for me to learn and manage my new power, mostly because of the fact Pennywise was a great teacher. It was within a few days I was able to source and feed on emotional energy, my ability growing stronger each day... and so did my feelings for him. Though still unbelievable and strange, having Pennywise not only around but as a partner had started to become almost normal. I noticed even Rebecca had begun to accept him as a completely normal person in our lives in such a short time which honestly for us and how weir we are and accepting of weird we are really was what I expected, she was joking with him and hanging out with him while I was at work on her days off, and being around him as his true form of the clown was even getting easier for her. She had grown comfortable with him in our daily lives and having him living with us and being Rebecca was my roommate it was no surprise she had become much less fearful of Pennywise.

Amidst Rebecca growing ever calmer with him she did insist on one thing and one thing only with him... he was to continue to use his former home as his place of... storage. That girl finds one loose finger and she acts as though the world is ending! But with Pennywise showing noticeable changes in showing and expressing human emotions he made no gripe about it and was happy to do so to ease Rebecca. He was even going so far as to try normal human sleep patterns in order to spend more time with me, help me learn to be whatever I was changing into, and lessen his need for his 'long sleep'. There was a mix of nights where he would actually sleep all cuddled up behind me or me laid on his chest and ones where he would wait for me to fall asleep before heading into the darkness of the night to feed since I did not yet need to do so... yet. Either way, I would always wake to him beside me in either clown or human form.

His efforts of creation, to put it nicely, had continued yet always he was in clown form... or true form as I would call it since that was the one he favored most. While this was most normal to me it was still a bit weird during such activities, to say the least, I just chalked it up to him not having the energy needed to engage in both shapeshifting and sex at the same time. I could be wrong being he did gain a lot of fear at the haunt and maybe, just maybe, he enjoyed it far better this way and honestly I had no real complaints either... yes I know I am sick we have covered that here. I felt after our time spent growing it was time to gain some answers and it seemed smart to ask such things while we were alone. It was about 11:30 one night and we both lay in bed, my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair, watching 'Supernatural'. He normally asked many questions during the show unaware it was fictional but then again... so was he at one point so I answered as if it were a real thing.

"We would never have to worry about them however since, you know, no bodies." l laugh.

He nods contently and a fear easing in him about monster hunters possibly coming to kill us.

"So..." I chipperly start.

"Yes, love." He responds, eyes still on the TV.

"Will you tell me how now?"

"How what?"

"How it happened? How you became Pennywise?" I cautiously ask.

His hand stops mid-stroke in my hair and I feel his flesh grow cold as he fills with fear.

"You don't have to fear to tell me anything." I try to assure him.

"I feel it is still not time yet for that... still too soon." He whispers.

"Maybe... but maybe not... it would answer so many questions."

"When I know the time has come where you need to know, and are ready to know, I will tell you. Please trust me when I say now is not the time my dear."

I could hear the anguish in his voice and saw his flesh growing paler as fear flooded him.

"Okay... whenever you're ready." I calmly respond.

I feel his anguish fade but slowly turn to shock and confusion.

"Really... nothing more?" He questions.

I sit up and lean back next to him putting my hand on his.

"I can sense this is not an easy subject for you, I can feel what the mention of it did to you. I want you to be comfortable telling me and I do trust that if you say you will tell me that you will. So no... nothing more." I smile.

He smiles back at me and I lay my head on his shoulder. We sit in silence for a few minutes as he relaxes back into the show and the comedy stylings of Sam, Dean, and Castiel while biting the edge of his lip in a slightly nervous fashion. I felt his fear still lingering.

"You still seem on edge... it's okay, you don't have to tell me, really." I affirm trying to ease him while I rubbed his chest.

"As much as I want to tell you... I can't. Any care you have for me would be lost. It's not what happened to awaken me that I fear... it is what I did once awake that I fear will break what we are building."

"I have no doubts that I would still stay because let's face it, this whole thing is crazy and yet here I am laying next to you trying to get closer to you by knowing you on a level I doubt anyone ever has. But, in the same aspect I don't want you pressured or upset and clearly, this causes both. So, for now, I won't worry about it."

"I am truly amazed by you, honestly. Since the day I first saw you, first felt you... I still can not believe such a person as you exist in this world, yet here you are."

"And I am not going anywhere," I lift my head to be face to face with him, "So relax." 

"No soul wants to spend eternity by my side, not by choice anyway. Even less likely that one would care enough to concern themselves with my... anything, really."

"Yeah, well I'm different... been saying that my whole life actually. Funny the one person to notice and love me for it is you."

He smiles at me and puts his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I not only noticed and loved you for it but I searched hundreds of years for you and transformed parts of myself for you." He sighs, smiling.

"So I ask why you would ever think I would leave that seeing as I also am changing to fit you."

He laughs and rests his hand on mine.

"When you're ready, I will listen... but maybe, for now, lets sleep, got a long day tomorrow."

With a sigh, a smile, and a nod I curl up to him, his arm around me and my head on his chest. Not long after I drift off to sleep, a sleep so deep and calm. I was woken by sunlight shining through my window the following morning and Pennywise standing in the window... I almost expected to be back in Neibolt St waking from that first night.

"Rebecca was already in, she asked you be ready in an hour." He says while peering over his shoulder at me.

"Okay," I respond while stretching, "That's plenty of time."

Still groggy I move to the edge of the bed and throw my legs over the side of the bed, landing my feet on the floor. As I stand up the blanket falls away and that's when I see it... patches of my skin had begun to turn white as snow. I lift my shirt to examine other parts of my flesh, unaware that my removal of clothing had caught his attention.

"What the fuck." I quietly exclaim as I find more patches.

I stood there in a sports bra and underwear clueless and too distracted to realize Rebecca had opened my bedroom door. She panics at the site of my transforming skin tone.

"Holy shit! What is that?" Rebecca shrieks.

"She's changing," Pennywise responds from behind me, startling me.

"Changing... into what?" I ask oddly calm.

"You're shifting, turning slowly into your comfort form." He answers.

"Comfort form? What the fuck is a comfort form... and what is YOUR comfort form?" Rebecca asks.

"Really jerk?" I laugh at Rebecca.

"Yeah, bitch!" She laughs back.

"You both have odd forms of care for one another." Pennywise states in confusion.

"Well she is the Sam to my Dean so... yeah." Rebecca chuckles.

"Yes, the two human men who chase and kill paranormal entities from different plains of existence."

"Exactly Cas." I laugh.

"Shit, he really is, isn't he." Rebecca laughs almost doubled over.

"I am no angel..." Pennywise says almost offended.

"No... babe, she means... nevermind..." I shake my head with a chuckle, "Anyways, seriously what do you think the form I would be most comfortable is that I would shapeshift into?"

"You know that doesn't even surprise me you are literally turning into Pennywife right now."

Rebecca shakes her head in disbelief knowing what I was becoming. As I stood there staring at my white, growing patches of flesh I felt his hand on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder and see his concerned and almost scared expression. His eyes focused on the changing parts of me and was seemingly too ashamed to look me in the eyes.

"It's... it's fine. I mean, saves me time on makeup at the haunt." I try to joke with him.

"It will continue, more and more you will grow to the point you too will need to feed." He remarks with a blank face and eyes full of sadness.

I was thrown by his display of emotion to my situation and I could feel the emotion from him.

"I mean we don't know that for sure it'll get to that point... maybe it'll just even out,"I say in an attempt to soothe him.

"Even out? Dude, you are super calm given you were just told you may or may not end up eating children." Rebecca stammers in a panic.

W don't know that for sure..." I remark to Rebecca then turning to Pennywise, "do we?"

Pennywise stares at me blankly for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Okay, so let's play this by ear, huh?" I say walking to my dresser for clothes.

They both stared at me in confusion as I gather and outfit. I begin to put on my pants on when I notice the patches beginning to fade back to my peachy flesh tones.

"See... problem solved." I shrug and finish putting my pants on.

Pennywise and Rebecca give each other a confused look before looking back to me.

"You are taking this all a little too well," Rebecca says with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly, after all of this, I don't see much shocking me anymore." I shrug before pulling my shirt over my head.

"You do not fear what you may become, you do not hate me for making you this way?" Pennywise asks in shock and confusion.

"Honestly, my life has been so fucked up this legit makes perfect sense for me," I remark walking past them to the bed and sitting down to put my shoes on.

"As odd as that is I strangely agree but please, enlighten me on your reasoning behind that to see if we are on the same page here," Rebecca says puzzled.

"Well, first off, I am a miserable human being and gain joy from horrified people and even more so if I am the one causing it the fear in them. I have no family because they want nothing to do with me since I am too weird and an embarrassment. My life is mostly spent in costume as an evil, undead clown who maims people before eating their flesh. I get screwed over time after time in the most fucked up ways, so much so that if it were a book no one would believe it was real. So, yeah, it makes sense that my life would take me to the path I'm on... living with the one person I consider family, slowly turning into the only thing that brings me any kind of joy, and dating the exact evil clown I've been obsessed with since I was a teenager... not even slightly surprised." I ramble off almost in tears.

"Yeah... those were my exact thoughts actually." Rebecca sighs watching me lace my boots.

"I do not understand your lack of fear or concern and how you are so accepting of this fate." Pennywise remarks still confused.

"This is normal for her because after battling a life of one fucked up thing after another the universe sends her the frosting on her painful cupcake of life. I mean that in a good way in the sense her character brings her so much joy, of course, she would end up her and furthermore meet the clown who could make it happen. You actually are the best thing to ever happen to her." Rebecca chuckles.

"Yup," I confirm as I stand up, "So long story short, Pennywise, you actually saved me and made my life worth something. You made it better." I smile at him, my hand on his chest in comforting assurance.

I look to Rebecca as she stands there with her wide-eyed, gape-mouthed clown grin and immediately I start laughing which causes her to start laughing.

"Alright kids, are we ready?" I ask.

Rebecca nods and I turn back to Pennywise, now in human form.

"Ready." He smiles.

Rebecca heads out and I grab my purse to follow but Pennywise stops me by taking my hand in his.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"So... you will continue on by my side?" He asks with fear in his voice.

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" I chuckle. "I am here and not going anywhere, I am faithful to a fault... and Rebecca wasn't kidding you really are the best thing to ever happen to me."

An evil yet joyful smile forms on his face. Even in human form, I could see traces of the clown when he was joyful.

"Let's go lovebirds," Rebecca yells from down the hall.

We follow direction and meet Rebecca at the front door. The three of us make our way out and about for the day, nothing but three normal people running everyday errands. Pennywise (Human) playing the role of loving boyfriend perfectly, even answering now to Bill when out in public. He had begun taking part in jokes and adapting to our humor even. He would hold my hand or wrap his arm around my shoulders as we walked, give me random side-eyed stares with a smile, and even pull me in every so often for a quick kiss. Our day led us to the haunt for work that evening arriving at about 3:30, and usual, before anyone else.

As if having done this for years, Pennywise (Human) followed us to the makeup room and took a chair in the corner behind me. As I and Rebecca got to work on our faces he watches us intently, a certain aroused look on his face as I transformed. I would look out of the corner of my eye every so often to see him looking me up and down, biting the corner of his lip with a distinct look of desire on his face. He saw me catch him doing it once and quickly darted his eyes away and down, embarrassed almost to look at me. I just chuckled and shook my head while continuing along with my makeup. 

As we just about finished up our makeup actors began to arrive, Cheryl had come in and sat in my chair as I finished up my face details and line work. Pennywise (Human) waved to her and she nervously waved back. Rebecca finished before me and went out to the main actor area to bring her first victim in. She comes back a moment or two later with an unfamiliar face to seat in her chair. 

"Clowns, this is Layla, she is apparently going to be in the hall with Sean," Rebecca announces.

Layla waves to Cheryl as she sits in my makeup chair, bouncing her legs as her feet didn't touch the floor, in her little clown suit, Pennywise sitting quietly in the corner, and myself as I finished up my makeup. We all happily wave back.

"Hi, I am the house manager, everyone calls me mom," I say introducing myself before turning to Cheryl and Pennywise (Human). "This is Cheryl, an actor in the house in Box Room. And, that is Bill..." I introduce them as Rebecca cuts me off.

"Yeah, Bill doesn't actually work her he's just her man." Rebecca chuckles, head gesturing towards me.

"Cool! Nice to meet you all." Layla spouts out with a bubbly voice.

Layla was younger than Rebecca and I but slightly older than Cheryl and super bouncy. I and Rebecca got to work white basing the girls, Cheryl in a clown white base while Rebecca painted Layla in a glow white base. As I finish Cheryl's base and went to blacken out her eyes and socket I see her begin to bounce in her seat.

"Are you trying to get your eye poked out because that's how you're gonna get your eye poked out?" I ask, stopping her makeup.

Cheryl sighs heavily as she abruptly becomes still in her chair.

"When are you going to stop him? He's gonna get us in trouble."

"Cheryl, not now. The new girl might hear you and so will he." I whisper nodding my head to Layla then Pennywise (Human) sitting behind her.

"How can you be okay with it happening?" She snaps back still in a whisper.

Cheryl was just loud enough however to draw Layla's attention and she begins listening in.

"Listen, he needs to feed and this way prevents it from being kids at least," I whisper starting Cheryl's makeup again.

"But, can't he do it somewhere else? Sean can protect you like he has been!" 

"It's literally a factory of fear in here! It's like an all you can eat buffet for him, it's paradise!"

"It's gonna get us in trouble."

Layla shifts her eyes to watch us now. Rebecca was fixated on her makeup and didn't notice her watching, I and Cheryl also stood unaware.

"And like I told you, Sean, and Rebecca... if anything happens just play stupid. No one is going with Pennywise if this gets out about the missing guests. He doesn't even want me to acknowledge anything because all our hands are clean putting none of us at real risk." I reassure her.

Layla's eyes grow wide hearing Pennywise's name.

"So he's never going away?" Cheryl whines.

"Yes, as long as we are together he will be around which, guess what is forever Cheryl."

Layla snaps her head to the side to look at me and Cheryl, startling Rebecca who jumps back and stops doing Layla's makeup.

"What!" Layla squeals in a hushed excitement.

I and Cheryl quickly look to her in confusion.

"What, what?" I ask.

"Did you just say you're dating... Pennywise?" She asks puzzled yet delighted.

Pennywise (Human) looks up from his dazed off stare at nothing upon hearing his name, his eyes drawn to what he assumed had been the source of his true name... me.

"Yes, hun?" Pennywise (Human) smiles at me.

"Holy shit, you are really Pennywise?" She whispers excitedly.

"I didn't realize you had told anyone else I am Pennywise." He says, confused.

"Fuck! You really are Pennywise!You're shifting right now aren't you?" Layla asks him hushed but in immense joy as she begins bouncing in her seat.

"No, hun... You just did." I chuckle.

His face goes blank and his eyes widen at Layla as she sits eagerly on the edge of her seat with Rebecca staring at her in confusion.

"You aren't freaking out... or calling us insane," Rebecca asks with serious concern. "Why?"

"Fuck that I always knew he was real, let's face it if you look at the numbers in the missing people's files in NH we are some of the highest numbers in the country but no one ever see's anything. After a little bit of research I tracked his movements to here so I knew I had to get a job here and find him, and well, I did." Layla rattles off with sheer joy and wonder.

Rebecca stares at Layla in disbelief as I stop painting Cheryl and slowly turn to look at her as well. My face painted still showed my look of shock.

"Well... she's completely fucking insane." Rebecca laughs.

"I know... she'll fit right in." I retort with a chuckle before going back to Cheryl's makeup.

"Can I see you in real form?" Layla asks Pennywise (Human).

I look over Cheryl's shoulder and raise an eyebrow at him with a smirk. He raises a questioning eyebrow right back at me which makes me chuckle and I continue on with Cheryl's makeup. His eyes still watching me, waiting for an answer, as Rebecca stood frozen against her makeup station.

"Well obviously not here." He finally answers.

"Okay... when?" Layla quickly asks.

"You really want to see me then wait... you'll see it tonight." He smirks from his chair.

Layla gives him an odd look.

"Anyone who fucks with Mom doesn't make it out of the house," Cheryl adds as I finish up her line work.

"No one outside of us sitting here, and Sean, know about this and it must remain that way... okay?" I sternly add.

Layla nods swiftly while sitting wide-eyed staring at Pennywise (Human), a smug smile still on his face. She then suddenly begins flapping her hands in excitement before cupping them over her mouth, much like one would do when seeing an adorable baby puppy.

"Yeah, because that's a completely normal reaction to this whole thing," Rebecca says sarcastically as she turns Layla's face towards her to finish her make up.

"But, that's adorable!" Layla squeals.

Sean walks into the makeup area and up to us in time to hear Layla's comment, he stops in his tracks and looks up making eye contact with Pennywise (Human). He seemed to have a moment where he honestly forgot I was indeed dating the infamous dancing clown then reluctantly waves back as it comes to him.

"What I miss?" Sean asks.

"Layla is our newest clown, she knows about Pennywise because she overheard Cheryl panicking about the situation," Rebecca informs Sean while not breaking her focus on painting Layla's face. "Layla that's Sean and her best friend." Rebecca head signals to me.

"And apparently Layla thinks what he does is adorable." Cheryl points to Pennywise (Human).

"Shut up and close your eyes." I instruct Cheryl before spraying her face with hairspray to set her makeup.

I spray Cheryl's face and as soon as the mist sets she opens her eyes and takes off out of the makeup room, rushing past Sean.

"How the fuck is that adorable? And how the fuck are you not horrified?" Sean asks stunned moving to sit in my chair.

"Because he is being protective of her, that's so cute," Layla responds. "And I've known for some time now he wasn't just a story."

Sean stares at Layla with a puzzled look as he sits in my chair.

"Apparently our new clown is here because she did research, connected the dots, figured out he wasn't fiction after all and tracked him here," I say as I start basing Sean in a glow yellowish green. "Kinda wish I had done the same."

"I'm shocked you didn't." Sean jokes.

"But, would it have changed anything is the question?" Rebecca chuckles.

"Yes..." Pennywise (Human) says leaning forward in his seat, "would your decision been any different?" He finishes with a smirk on his face.

"No," I chuckle, "well maybe our first meeting could've gone a little better. I think we can both agree on that."

Sean laughs a bit as Pennywise (Human) smiles leaning back in his chair with a nod of his head in agreement.

"Why? Did it not go well?" Layla asks with great curiosity.

"Dude, you don't even wanna know," Rebecca responds.

I laugh and shake my head while working steadily on Sean's makeup, withdrawing from almost all my surroundings and just zoning into the makeup. It was no wonder I hadn't noticed Sean's hand on my hip... but Pennywise (Human) did and his eyes locked onto Sean's hand. I looked to see the slight anger on his face and the yellow gleam in his eye. His eyes darted away swiftly when he spots me looking at him, leaving me astounded by his jealousy. Such a strong emotion I had yet to see from him and even more so was that he was too embarrassed to let me see how much he cared.

My curiosity would have to wit however as one by one we were joined by fellow artists and actors they were to be working on. Most asking about Pennywise (Human) as he was an unfamiliar face to everyone and 'Bill' was introduced to the Haunt family properly, me noting which I liked, loved, and despised so to keep him from harming anyone he shouldn't. Sean lingered in the makeup room after his face was done, him and Pennywise (Human) bantering back and forth, sizing each other up in an attempt to gauge the other one's threat level. Sean analyzing if my safety was in question in the company of Pennywise while Pennywise analyzed Sean's feelings for me. While I was both entertained and curious I was thrilled when the last actor left my chair and I was free to make my five-minute escape outside.

Sean and Pennywise (Human) followed me as Rebecca finished up her last actor. Layla saw us head through the costume area and trailed us outside. Once outside me and Sean light up cigarettes, Pennywise (Human) stood next to me with an arm around my shoulder, and Layla stood across from us staring at Pennywise in aw.

"Dude, I so knew you were real! I wanted to so badly meet you, and be friends with you, and now I work for your girlfriend... which by the way is weird you have you because you seem like a loner really." Layla clamors.

"First off, let's not go crazy with the girlfriend concept..." Sean interrupts, receiving a raised eyebrow from Pennywise (Human) over the comment, "second, you are way too excited he is Pennywise... you do realize that?" Sean asks Layla with confusion.

"I know but he is fucking Pennywise!" Layla says as she bounces with excitement before abruptly stopping and becoming serious, "Oh my god... have you two had sex?"

Pennywise's (Human) eyes grow wide as I began choking on smoke.

"Did you really just ask them that?" Rebecca asks walking up to the group. "He fucking lives with us and shares her bed... what do you think?"

"Us?" Layla asks.

"Yeah, me and her lived together long before tall, dark, and gruesome came into her life." Rebecca laughs nodding towards Pennywise (Human).

"Do you stay human or are you clown form?" Layla questions us.

"Alright... I am just gonna go now and I will meet up with you later." Pennywise (Human) announces feeling awkward.

He gives me a kiss and walks off, he waves to the group before disappearing between to of the parked trailers.

"Outspoken as fuck... you'll fit in here." Sean laughs.

"I'm sorry but this is so exciting! I have so many questions!" Layla states.

"About our sex life?" I laugh.

"Among other things." Layla shrugs.

Sean shakes his head and sighs deeply, clearly frustrated.

"Come on, I'll explain what I can. I think these two need to have a moment alone." Rebecca says leading Layla back into the building.

Sean and I stand silently for a few moments before he finally turns to me, clearing his throat nervously.

"So... I am happy you are happy but..." Sean trails off nervously, "I'm still not sure how I feel about this. Beyond how weird this is he is still a murderous... THING!" Sean finishes.

"You aren't in any danger I promise." I try to assure him.

"It's not even me I'm worried about, I'm worried about you most of all. How do you know he won't turn on you one day?"

"Because..." I trail off hesitant to tell him.

"Because of what? You can't be sure." Sean stammers.

"Yes, I can."

"How?" He demands.

"Because I feel him, I feel his emotions, I feel all emotions." I snap back.

"What?" Sean asks with confusion.

"I'm like him... I can feel and feed on emotions now." I answer.

"Oh," He says almost saddened, "is that all that's going to change?"

"We don't know... I did wake up today to my skin turning white."

Sean stares at me for a moment.

"I'm just worried about you." He sighs.

"I know," I smile, "I have this feeling it's all gonna be okay though."

"I'll take your word for it... for now." Sean laughs nudging me.

We both laugh and throw our cigarettes, he puts his arm around me as we head inside. The night went as normal until about the last hour until we got our first troublemaker and that's when it all fell apart... or came together depending on how you view it. I had been watching Pennywise walk the rafters all night, stalking groups and feeding on the fear created, just waiting for one person to step out of line... but now he was nowhere to be found. I got word of the guest over the Walkie and immediately warned Sean and Rebecca that I would be proceeding with a follow since Pennywise was nowhere to be found. I set up in my spot and waited for a group of two who made it very clear they would both be an issue when they entered and began sassing Rebecca and touching props. 

Rebecca makes her normal threats with a few added for good measure and sends them on their way. I let them pass my spot and as they reach Sean's spot he comes barreling out at them causing the female to stumble back into the male. Sean does his normal thing as I creep out behind them and begin trailing them though it wasn't long before they noticed me. I will admit that my distraction made for a better scare for Cheryl, Layla, and Sean's second pop out. As their fear levels hit peak I felt an overwhelming sensation coming over me... a combination of anger from their taunts and the fear released with every jump and scream really that make my skin tingle.

I duck into a closet right before Bridge Room and rip my gloves off. My hands are white and my nails are talons, struggling in a panic, I quickly try to get my gloves back on but I soon realize it was an uphill battle I wouldn't win. I shove my gloves into my fanny pack on my hip and whip the curtain back but as I do something inside me snaps and a flash of light pierces my eyes. My mind goes blank and I become lost in what appears to be a dream, seemingly floating above my clown house. Groups passing below me as their fears fill me and my heart races as I felt a new and horrifying urge fill me... the urge to feed beyond just fear. 

A wave of fear bellows over me as it becomes clear I am now thirsting for flesh breaking my trance-like state as reality swiftly snaps back to me. It hits me and hard as my vision clears and my dream proves to be a nightmare, I find myself high above the house standing on a beam in the warehouse ceiling. Little known fact, I am afraid of heights, so this sudden shock to the system throws me off balance as I panic. I teeter on the verge of falling for a moment when a sudden arm wraps my waist, pulling me back and pressing me hard against them. Of course, I knew who it was but out of shock and panic, I whipped my head around to see Pennywise clutching me in his arm.

"What the fuck!" I blurt out in panic. "How the fuck did I get up here?" I ask, panting with fear.

"No need to fear... you did amazing." He smiles with vicious glee.

"Wh... what did I do?" I ask nervously.

He squeezes me tighter against him, nails digging into my hip, leaning into me just by my ear as his other hand travels up over my shoulder and gripping it tightly. As his nails dig into my shoulder I feel that familiar snake-like tongue glide across my ear causing me to shudder as a chill goes down my spine.

"You shifted..." He hisses.

"I... I..." I stammer in disbelief.

I could feel the arousal rising in him as well as I felt... him. I struggled with being petrified at how high I was and being utterly turned on by him, given how high off the floor I was sadly fear was winning.

"Can we maybe continue this on the floor?" I whisper in fear.

In the blink of an eye we are both in my office, my door closed and locked. I swift spin and Pennywise has me pinned to the wall as he presses against me.

"You transformed so effortlessly and moved so nimbly, taking perch over your victims... stalking them like a natural predator." He whispers as he teases my lips with his, running his hands gently up my sides.

"I... I don't even remember doing any of it." I mumble, fighting my arousal to stay focused.

"No... you won't the first time or two in full form. It was so fluid and... I would say it was inside you all along." His grin growing more and more fiendish and his eyes taking on that hellish glow.

"Hun, as much as I would so love to stay and continue what is starting here..." 

I try to move from the wall and sneak around him as I speak but my words are cut short when he grabs the shoulder straps of my corset and pulls me back to him. I could feel an intense fire burn within him as he drew me near, full of passion and desire that when his lips met mine it almost hurt in the pit of my stomach. His sexual tension was so high it radiated through me like a hot knife through butter and built quickly. Sadly a sudden knock on my office door broke the tension, Pennywise slowly turning his glare to the sound with a look of anger and fire in his eyes.

"Hey, are you in there?" Annette calls through the door.

Pennywise releases me and steps back just enough to be hidden by the door once opened. I calmly open the door and ensure he is hidden just beyond it in the shadows, my breathing a pant as I stared into the face of a very pissy Annette in clown persona.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks in a snarky tone.

"Like you care... what's up, what do you need?" I snap back.

"I need to leave." Annette huffs.

"Why?" I sigh heavily.

"Yeah... I don't feel well." She whines.

I turn to grab my phone off the shelf behind me and check the time, hanging my head with a sigh as i noticed the time was fifteen minutes to last ticket sale.

"Yeah... that's a big no, we have only fifteen minutes left. You'll survive so suck it up and go back to your spot." I raise my head smiling at her.

"You're an asshole." She snaps.

"And you are free to move to another house if you don't like my rules," I say happily.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" She barks back sarcastically.

"Love it." I smile arrogantly.

Annette storms off, irritated.

"She carries great hatred for you." Pennywise hisses from the shadows.

"Yeah... I know. She is a huge pain in the ass." I snicker.

I could feel his anger towards Annette building.

"Stay here, I'm gonna talk to Becky and have her play goalie," I say looking up at Pennywise still hidden behind the door, a look of confusion on his face. "Keep people away from my office... who knows if I will shift again or not," I say running my hand up his chest.

His mischevious smile returns as he watches my hand, his eyes raising to meet mine.

"Yes... safer that way." He smiles.

With a quick nod, I leave my office, closing the door behind me. I poke my head out of the closet curtain to ensure the coast is clear before I move to the front room where Rebecca sits sipping her drink.

"I'm gonna need a big, no questions asked, favor," I say, staring at the floor.

"Okay..." Rebecca says hesitantly.

"I need you to keep everyone away from my office, no one is to come in beside you... and I need you to break down the house."

"Not even Sean because you know he is gonna be super worried," Rebecca states in shock.

I shake my head, eyes still to the floor.

"I know you'll come up with something to tell him to ease him even if just for tonight," I say in almost a whisper.

"Do I dare ask?"

"I'll explain at home," I assure her, "Just do me that favor?"

"Yeah dude, no problem... you okay?"

"I have no idea yet," I said finally looking up at her.

"Should I be worried your eyes are glowing through your contacts?" Rebecca asks wide-eyed.

"No..." I say standing up, "I'm just gonna..." I motion to my office.

Rebecca nods and I take off back to my office where Pennywise waits for me. I remove my dental molded fangs and place them in a container from my shelf and then remove my contacts, placing them into another nearby container. I pause, my back to Pennywise, as I feel the urge again as I begin to tremble.

"What do I do?" I ask him, voice trembling.

"What is needed..." He answers, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I close my eyes and breathe, trying to subdue the urge. The tingling returns and burns in the pit of my stomach and shoots through my body, bringing me to my knees.

"The more you fight the worse it shall become," Pennywise remarks, still standing over me.

I grit my teeth from the pain and my breathing becoming labored. Even with my eye closed the flash of light came and in an instant the once bustling warehouse is silent. I stood on my knees in fear and held my eyes shut tight. The urge, the tingling, the fire... all gone.

"Better?" Pennywise asks, his voice dripping with glee.

"Dear God... what did I do?" I whisper.

"You stopped fighting... gave into the urge."

I lift my hand up from the floor and I feel it, the warm squish of liquid on my hands.

"Consider your first a mercy kill... a miserable life ended." He chuckles.

I opened my eyes to see my hands, my costume, and the floor all traced in blood. The copper taste still lingering in my mouth. Pennywise drops down next to me, gently placing his hand on my face, and brings my attention up to him as I look him in the eyes.

"If you fear your victim was a child I will assure you, you need not fear." He assures me sweetly.

"Then... who?" I ask fearfully.

A sudden knock on my office door makes me jump.

"Hey... just checking on you and letting you know almost everyone is gone. Side note, no one saw Annette at breakdown... have you seen her? I know she had come looking for you which I told her to leave you alone but I also know how well she listens." Rebecca yells through the door.

"Grab my stuff from my makeup station, I'll meet you at the car," I yell back in a slight state of shock.

"So... is that a no about Annette?" She asks again.

"She came to my door... fifteen minutes to close... Had an attitude about wanting to leave... I said no and she stormed off." I answer slowly realizing what I had done and whose blood was on my hands, literally.

"Alright, she probably ignored you and bounced anyways... just meet me out at the car."

I look to Pennywise in panic as I hear Rebecca walking away, his smile a row of sharp fangs and his eyes as bright as a roaring fire. A mix of passion and pride flowed from him and it strangely soothed me. He rises to his feet and takes my hand, helping me to my feet he wraps an arm around me. 

"I should be scared as fuck but oddly... I am beyond okay." I say utterly confused.

"You do not fear because it was in you this whole time, you would not have been able to survive the blood bond... or the shift." He informs me.

"What! This could have killed me?" I gasp.

"I knew it would not, I could feel it in you... dormant, just as mine once was." He says in an eerily sweet way.

"Again... so many questions, but for now... home." My voice lowering to a whisper as I spoke.

He nods as he leans into me, still with his grin, his hand gently tucked under my jaw and drawing me in.

"Will you still have me?" He hisses, his face drew close enough as he spoke our noses met.

"What?" I ask dumbfounded.

"You know where your path is going, and I am the one who made you come down it... I would expect hate from you." He says with angst.

"Well," I say just above a whisper, "so far I have been kidnapped, threatened, drank blood, accepted the reality of a fictional character actually being real, had sex with said entity... and enjoyed it." I chuckle. "And have found myself becoming, in part, the same crazed creature..." I say becoming serious. "But, I have never before felt so wanted, needed, loved, or protected in my life and I would be stupid to go through all of that and just walk away from it now." I smile. "So yes... I am staying right here."

He chuckles caressing my face and I feel a flutter in my stomach. As his lips touch mine, I feel a wave of warmth that relaxes me as the rest of my fear melts away. At that moment I was truly one with him as I felt his emotions coursing through us both and syncing together, forever band to one another no amount of time or distance could break. As he draws back and our eyes meet I am greeted by a very human Pennywise smiling sweetly at me. I take a step back from him I find myself back in street clothes... makeup gone and blood free.

"I figured it might help if you don't leave covered in blood on the arm of a murderous clown." He laughs.

While that is an amazingly valid point," I say beginning to chuckle, "But keep in mind this is a haunted house where we play 'real blood, fake blood' far more than we like to admit."

I start to laugh as he smiles, almost laughing, and nods in agreeance.

"Yes... I have seen. Now, come. I feel this will be a long night. Pennywise (Human) says opening my office door for me.

"Yeah, and if by long you mean neither of us is sleeping than damn skippy it' gonna be a long night," I say with a smile as I run my hand down his chest while I walk out of my office.

Pennywise (Human) raises an eyebrow and bites his lip as he watches me walk out, quickly following after me. He puts his arm around me as we walk towards the actor door, a few lingering actors bid us goodnight on the way out. Rebecca is waiting by the car and I throw her the keys, she catches them and shoots me a confused look.

"Let's just say it's safer this way." I quickly explain as I climb into the passenger seat.

Rebecca shrugs and gets into the driver seat while Pennywise (Human) gets into the seat behind me. We get going and for the first few minutes we drive along in silence, Rebecca drumming the steering wheel clearly eager to ask questions.

"Alright, I know you're gonna ask questions so go ahead," I say breaking the silence.

"Wait... this is gonna happen now?" Pennywise (Human) asks leaning forward in his seat, poking his head between us.

"Fuck it, is there ever really going to be a proper time?" I answer as I look over my shoulder at him.

"Dude, where do I even begin?" Rebecca asks in a joking panic, "What happened tonight?"

"Sweetheart you wanna field that one?" I say turning in my seat.

"She shifted..." He mumbles.

"Excuse me!?" Rebecca asks in shock.

"I don't remember it, I was blacked out when it happened." I chime in calmly.

"So, you don't know if you did anything?" Rebecca asks.

"I'm sure I didn't the first time..."

"First time?" Rebecca gasps.

"Yeah, it happened twice. The second time was after I asked you to block off people from coming to my office... which clearly some were too stupid to understand that." I say rolling my eyes.

"And...?" She asks waiting for more info.

"I can't be sure... but I have a feeling Annette won't be showing up to work anymore," I say with a deep sigh.

"I can already tell you she won't be." Pennywise (Human) adds.

"Dear God! You ate Annette!" Rebecca asks in a panic.

"Ew... please don't say it like that... the gigity of that thought almost made her come back up." I shudder.

Rebecca starts laughing and Pennywise (Human) just shakes his head.

"Well, fuck..." Rebecca remarks both amused and stunned, "Wait, you saw this happen?" She snaps at Pennywise (Human), sitting bolt upright in her seat.

"Yes." He responds hesitantly.

"So... what happened?" She asks.

"It will come to her so I should not go into detail, these things need to happen in time. A rushed memory of a first kill during shift could shock the system too immensely. What I can tell you is it was seamless... beautiful..." Pennywise (Human) says while leaning forward further between the seats toward me, a clear arousal in his voice, "And very... very... stimulating."

"Oh God! That's good, thanks!" Rebecca stops him in disgust and shudders.

He stopped and bit his lip, looking me up and down with a devilish smile. We pull up to our apartment and Pennywise (Human) exits the car swiftly, opening my door to help me out.

"You two head inside, I'll unload the car... you two have a lot to discuss I'm sure," Rebecca says as she exits the car and walks around to me and Pennywise (Human). "And don't worry I am just gonna go ahead and forget everything I know about the whole Annette thing... as far as I am concerned she just bounced tonight. Not like it would've been the first time." Rebecca says as she gathers items from the back seat.

I nod and Pennywise (Human) takes my hand and pulls me close, wrapping an arm around my waist. As he leads me inside his eyes gleam yellow and his grin turns mischievous. He hurries me inside and directly to our bedroom and quickly closes the door behind us.

"Whoa! Antsy much?" I chuckle.

Without warning he was in my face, his hands on my arms gripped tight.

"You were so fucking amazing." He said through gritted teeth, his emotions overflowing and charged with passion. "I was so beyond taken by you, so amazingly hooked..." He pauses and sighs, "Where did you come from and why did I not find you sooner?" He asks with a gleeful smile.

"I truly wish I knew what I did to get you going so badly," I say with a slight chuckle.

"You... you were you! You let it awaken within you unleashed it." He says staring into my eyes.

I became lost in the cool blue pools of his eyes as he pulled me in tightly to him. With one arm wrapped around my waist and the other gliding up my back, he pulls me in tighter. I wrapped my arms around him and braced for the pulling of my hair... but he was gentle this time, he was passionate.

"I can not explain what burns inside me right now... the urge to be with you is so strong." He explains.

"I think what you are feeling is lust, hun."

His eyebrow raises at me, still learning exactly what a human emotion felt like within himself and how to handle it.

"Lust is an uncontrollable urge for someone physically," I explain.

"Yes!" He confirms excited and relieved. "I've never felt this before and it is indeed uncontrollable... I just need to feel your flesh against mine. To be the only one to ever touch you..."

"Are you referring to Sean?"

"Yes. You are mine, only I can touch you that way... only my lips shall ever touch yours now... I want you to only be mine, forever."

"You really are worried about losing me aren't you?"

"I know what I am, and you... you are so sweet and loving. A monster such as myself does not deserve love and happiness yet here you are. I fear that all it will take is the next step in this journey to send you running."

"I'm scared, yes... so very scared of what is around the next corner..."

He hangs his head and I could feel his fear of losing me increase within him. I place my hands on his face and bring him to look at me. His eyes full of passion, fear, concern, and love... that is the moment it finally clicked for me.b My fears for the future, my fears of him and becoming like him melted away, suddenly it all vanished. As I stood there I knew the way he felt was true and regardless of what was to come our way he would be there by my side, he would be there to guide me, he would protect me, and he would love me... until the end of time.

"I know you still have fears... I felt them. You do not feel for me the way I feel for you and this worries me." He says woefully.

"Stop... now, yes I am afraid of what is going on in me, and I feared what the future held. This has been the craziest, most insane thing to ever happen to me and I work the Horror circuit." I laugh. "But... my fear is not of you... I can honestly say that now. so tell me, tell me how you feel."

"I feel many things."

"No... how do you feel about me?" I ask smiling.

"Well... I love you." He says shyly.

I pulled him in, wrapping my arms around his neck and him hugging me tighter.

"I love you too," I whisper into his ear.

His gorgeous blue eyes light up as he pulls me in tightly and kisses me. Our tongues intertwine and I feel the warm, tingling sensation. His hands move swiftly to the bottom of my shirt as he grips the fabric and pulls it up and over my head, breaking us apart for a mere moment. Slowly his feet began to move forward as he guided me back towards the bed, my feet moving without thought. With a swift push, I am on my back on the bed staring up at him, an overly malicious smile stretching across his face bringing back his Pennywise the dancing clown but in flesh tone. That grin, even while in human form, sent chills up my spine in the most delightful of ways.

His hair hung tussled in his face making appear much more vicious then I think even he intended. He removed his shirt slowly, teasing me as he glared at me with a course yet seductive smile.I lifted myself onto my elbows as he leaned over me, letting his hand swim over the flesh of my stomach. He leans in only enough to brush his lips against mine making me shudder and fall back onto the bed from my elbows.

"You are sure you would want me? This? Us?" He whispers.

I nod, waiting for him to shift as he usually does by this point... but he didn't. He lingered in human form with the only traces of the clown being the fire that burned within those yellow eyes of his. He draws my arms up and over my head, clasping one hand gently around both my wrists. His hand draws down letting his fingers flow gently down my skin leaving a trail of goosebumps as he went.

"You must understand... your shift..." He says in a low tone while caressing my skin, "means you will fully transform... learn to control it..." His lips gently touch to my neck in a tender kiss, "you truly have accepted me as part of you." His hand getting a bit more aggressive as he talks. "You will live forever you know, and forever you will be mine."

His teeth press against the flesh of my neck making me squirm beneath him. His nails scrape lightly against my flesh as they glide down my side.

"Will you stay with me?" He whispers close to my ear.

"You ask me so often..." I struggle out, "again and again... I will say yes."

"I want you in ways I've never known before..." He growls, almost angerly, "to feel you as I haven't... like this."

His hand begins to fumble at the button on my pants, his attention drawn to nibbling at my neck. Once he finally unfastens my jean button and zipper he lets his hand drift up my side, his fingernails roll along my flesh. As his tension builds he sinks his teeth hard into my neck, sending such a pleasurable pain through me that no sound came in my attempt to scream. With a carnal growl, he releases my wrists, jumps to his feet, and whips my pants off. I watch him as he stands before me panting, hair a mess with bits hanging in his face.

"Question is..." He begins, flipping his hair back as he unbuttons his pants, "do you want me in this form?" He asks with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Are you able to keep that form?"

"Only one way to find out." He grins.

It appears my shift awoke something within him in some way, a part of him even he had forgotten about and was beginning to remember. He slowly moves back over me, hand moving up my leg slowly to enjoy the heightened sensation as a human. Taking in the true enjoyment of the new fascinations of intimacy with sharpened ambiance, his lips leading up from my hips as the tips of his fingers flutter over me. I can't help but silently chuckle at his fascinations as he continues moving higher until he is back nuzzled in my neck, wrapping his arms up and under my shoulders. As our lips meet I could feel the flutter of butterflies... but they were not just my own. Absolute human emotion radiated from him and intensifies with each passing moment, but suddenly he stops and laughs nervously.

"What did I miss? Why the laughing?" I ask with concern.

"I'm... I'm scared." He mumbles with a nervous sigh.

"Did you just say... you're scared?" I ask in shock.

"Obviously as the clown... even the first time... it was different. Take what I want, no emotions... but now as a human, feeling love for you... I feel fear." He says trying not to laugh nervously.

"Would you rather be your natural form?"

"No..." He whispers, staring admiringly at me, "Not this time.'

"Then, no fear..." I say as I brush the hair from his face, "Just do what feels right, and what feels good."

He smiles shyly at me and nods, again moving from on top of me and stands at the foot of the bed.

"Probably would've helped if I did this before." He says with an embarrassed smile.

He unzips his pants, still with a nervous smile on his face. He takes a deep breath and lets his pants fall to the floor. He runs his hand through his hair, slicking it back from his face as he stands hesitantly in just his boxers and apprehensive of what to do next. I propped myself up again to look at him better.

"Still nervous?" I ask with a smile.

He nods shyly, softly laughing.

"Okay... try staying human but letting your natural urges... your Pennywise clown urges out."

With those words, it was as though his nervous smile turned malicious and that familiar curl lipped smile formed in its place, that grin I have come to know and love. HIs eyes glinted with that demonic sparkle like hellfire and my mind began to race. Was this part of his transformation? Being he's never taken human form during coitus could he really hold form the entire time? Would he be gentler in human form? Not that I really minded him being a very dominant lover, I was more curious how it would be to have him be the nurturing type. All this stirred in my head mixing with my current questions about my own transformations and pondering the coincidence of his sync with mine. In my dazed thoughts, I had begun instinctively crawling backward on the bed.

Pennywise (Human) quickly snaps me back when he grabs my ankles and drags me down the bed towards him. He drops to his knees at the foot of the bed before me, his hands caressing up my thighs just taking in all the sensations he felt as a human. His hands gripped my hips as he leaned in kissing his way up my inner thigh. As he rounds my upper thigh and across my flesh, to my outer thigh I feel his teeth sink in causing me to jump. He looks up at me from the corner of his eye and smiles before sinking his teeth in again just to watch me squirm. His thumbs loop the sides of my underwear s his tongue traces a path to the center of my abdomen just above my bikini line.

As he slowly removes my underwear his mouth follows and he positions himself in front of me, pulling me to the edge of the bed. With one leg over each shoulder, he wraps his arms up and around my upper thighs, tightly gripping as he spreads my legs. Lightly his tongue connects and swirls about, drawing back only to let his lips linger softly. He worked with a flow, alternating lips, tongue, and teeth, and I could feel myself twitching for him as he became more and more consumed by lust. At some point, he lost sight of the fact he is not the only one enjoying his actions.

My moans of ecstasy stimulate him further and he ventures deeper, letting his flittering tongue connect to spots never known before. My hand grips at his hair as my back arches, my blood racing through my veins as my heart pounded in my chest. His hold around my thighs breaks only to pull my hands from his hair and pins them to my hips, pulling me even closer as I tried to pull away. I expected him to stop as he felt my adrenaline racing as I climbed higher and higher to climax, but he did not. Instead, he became so absorbed it was just as strong a need for him as it was for me.

Tighter and tighter he gripped my legs and wrists, his mouth working in ways no person could. I could hold on no longer and as if a fire burned through me I cried out in orgasmic relief. I tried to kick him back as the sensations coursing through me become uncontrollable and almost too much to bare. As I finally break free from him he sits back on his feet on the floor before me, both of us left panting. He raises his eyes to me, looking through his hair draped in his face, and a rapturous smile fills his face at the sight of me sprawled on my side.

He is quickly on the bed and curled up behind me, scooping one arm under me as he put the other over me. I feel his bare chest pressed against my back and him softly kissing at my shoulders as his hands begin to caress my breasts. I lean back into him and run my hand through his hair as he grinds against me. I turn to face him and he pulls me tightly, one hand nestled in my hair while the other slide down my back and began to work to unhook my bra. I feel the latch release and he rolls me onto my back positioning himself on top of me with my legs spread as he nestles between them. AS we kiss and our tongues dance, he pulls my bra down just enough to expose my breasts, his hands immediately venturing over them. His fingers just barely touching the skin to take in this new found awareness of heightened senses as his human side grew stronger.

I shivered beneath him at the hindered stroking of his finger rounding my nipple. His hand falls away from it's stroking, fingertips gently gliding ghostly over my flesh and down my side. He takes my hands in his and brings them up over my head, keeping the dominance of Pennywise, he locks my wrists together in one of his hands. His free hand moves down and he eagerly removes his boxers letting his rock hard cock press against me, slowly grinding against me but not fully penetrating. He pushes up on his free hand to hover just above me, enjoying my expression of pleasure as he enters me. He grips the bedding while he eased further and further into me.

It was very obvious this heightening of senses was an all over effect as he bit his lower lip while drawing back slowly. Still, with lip in teeth, he smiles evilly at me as his hand glides up my thigh, rhythmically pumping as he goes. He lifts my leg and pushes deeper inside me, slow and steady, exploring as he could and enjoying every second of it. His nails stream down my leg to my stomach, his hand falls flat on my abdomen with just enough pressure to keep me still beneath him.

I could feel his dominant urges building as his fight to remain human was strong, he closed his eyes and grit his teeth as his breathing got heavier. His nail began to pierce as he gripped tighter at my stomach and his motions gaining force as he fought back the shift, trying to maintain human form. Physically he was winning but emotionally and mentally his urges had them running wild. Finally, his eyes shot back open, revealing the burning yellow as his hand streams upwards as his nails scrape along. His hand slithers up my body, pulling at my skin with building angst. His hand grips my throat, caressing with a heavy hand to add a tense pressure. He thrusts hard into me as he digs his nails in and I gasp with a mix of fear and excitement. My emotions draw a malevolent smile on his face and an animalistic growl escapes him. A grit of his teeth and a snarl sends shivers through him as he shakes it off, easing back and releasing pressure off my throat.

That cool blue returns to his eyes as he looks down at me with joy and wonder. Pennywise (Human) descends on top of me, as he releases my wrists and throat he wraps his arms around my shoulders as he eases back into a sensual rhythm. My arms wrap around him, one behind his back and the other around his neck with my hand slipping into his hair. I could feel him pulsing inside me, for someone with no heartbeat I would swear I felt one against my walls with each deepening thrust. As he lurched forward each time I quivered as the friction sent a growing shock wave through my body. My moans muffled only by his lips pressed to mine with only slight bits of sound escaping as our lips parted slightly to allow quick spurts of air.

Deeper and deeper, harder and harder, yet still full of care and passion all while his nails pressed into the flesh of my shoulders. His growing panting hindered his lips from pressing back to mine, frozen in a lingered tangent kiss. My hands gripping his hair and clawing his back as my teeth clenched, my body tingling and growing flushed.

"Don't stop." I pleaded getting close.

My plea spurred his to angle, thrusting upwards into me and stroking inner recesses never had I known before that brought such a feeling of euphoric frenzy I felt tears flow from my eyes. His ravishment was bringing hi close too and as his shaft throbbed within me he attempted to fight it, pushing through his zealousness. Try as he might it grew too much in our combined culmination and intensity of emotional excitement.

"I... I can't," He panted in paroxysmal excitement. "I can't fight it."

I wrap my legs around his hips, guiding him into me, forcing him hard into me so to immerse him fully in my tight, soaking wet pussy. His groans of satisfaction and ecstasy mount with each plunge and his grip tightens around my shoulders as an attempt to grind violently into me. Pennywise (Human) growls hellishly as I cry out in bittersweet agony as I reach a most powerful release. My sexually charged emotions triggered his sexual rage and boiled over his own furious climax. Like a hunter with capture prey for the kill, his claws sank in deep and he sank his teeth into the side of my neck. Piercing deep within me he held there, exhausting all he had to give to me, pulsing in emission as his throbbing cock contracted inside me in intense ejaculation.

When he finally unhinged his jaw from my throat, undug his nails from the muscle and flesh of my shoulder, and drew slowly from me he looked into my eyes apologetically. A trickle of blood fell from his lips, too focused o the still lingering sensations he was feeling to notice, at least until I swiped it away. He smiles and began to chuckle in his panting as he dropped his head, his beautiful dirty blonde hair left hanging in his face.

"I... I'm sorry." He says with nervous laughter.

"Sorry? For what?" I laugh back still catching my breath.

He looks up through his hair shyly at me.

"Was that not..." He begins to ask sheepishly.

"What?" I ask with a smirk. "Awesome... fantastic?"

"Bad?" He quickly inserts.

I raise up onto my elbows, stunned by his remark.

"You can't be serious, babe," I ask in aw and amusement. "Were you not just here for that?"

"Yes, but I was heavily distracted by my own emotions and sensations that I fear our first intimate moments shared in the same form was a bit... rushed."

I laugh a little but soon realize how serious he was being. That his angst and fear for my happiness and satisfaction was genuine, it was such a somber moment to see his emotions for me and my needs on such a deep level I was unsure how to react. With every silent moment that passed between us, I felt his worry build and the shame in his eyes struck me to my core. Gently I placed my hand upon his cheek and smiled, a grin formed on his face at my reassuring touch and the feel of happiness

"I truly want nothing more than you to have you happy with me," He says softly, his hand coming up to rest on mine still on his cheek.

As I pull my hand from his and fully sit up, Pennywise (Human) moves from his position straddled between my legs to seated next to me. He swiftly draws the blankets up and around us, wrapping his arm around me at the same time.

"Trust and feel when I say you literally make me feel ways no one ever has before and probably couldn't. Up until now, I didn't know this feeling was even possible to be honest and I will never understand how or why this came to be but fuck all if you think I would take it back or change it." I assure him.

Pennywise (Human) sighs and kisses my forehead.

"So... I did well... in human form that is?" He asks as he rests his forehead against mine.

"Are you kidding," I smirk with a raised eyebrow, "If I had known you were this good, in either form, I would have been playing in the sewers a long time ago." I laugh.

He blushes and chuckles as he pulls me in close. I rest my head on his shoulder and he rests his cheek on the top of my head. We sat enjoying each other's company for a minute or two, closing my eyes to enjoy the pure love I felt radiating from him and let the energy emitted dance colors in my mind. The relief of pressure as he lifted his head and the sweet touch of his cool, silky skinned fingers nestled under my chin, bringing my face up to his, brought me to flutter my eyes open.

How such an evil thing could have such sweet and caring eyes would never cease to amaze me. My eyes looked into his, so full of hope and happiness that I hardly noticed anymore when he was human versus clown and vice versus... I just saw him. Like most times it was the toothy, curl lipped smile that caught me and I sat gazing deep into that demon clown's eyes with so much love.

"How such wonder and care could be had for such a thing as me, I fear I will wake from my long slumber to it all being a beautiful nightmare. Lost, yet never forgotten, the time I felt such emotions that would plague me to become soft and gentle to anything not for luring in for feeding.... but to keep and care for... to protect and share myself with. SHould I be asleep... I wish to never wake." 

He spoke in a whisper as his cherry red lips dance around mine, certain words causing them to softly grace mine.

"I say to you the words I have never known until now, words only once a phrase turned fire inside me... I love you." Pennywise whispers softly to me.

"I love you, too," I whisper back.

With a gleeful smile, his lips press to mine, passionate yet cynical. So entranced in our tonsil tango neither of us noticed Rebecca entering the room, lingering in the doorway as she cleared her throat to draw our attention. She startles us and we turn our attention to her as she leans in the doorway, arms crossed and a cheesy smile on her face.

"Dude, first off I feel I need to grow a dick just to understand how good your vag is that you got a child eating creature having chick flick moments." Rebecca chuckles.

"I'm telling you... kung-fu grip is no joke." I laugh back.

"Clearly!" Rebecca remarks laughing harder.

"I do not understand...." Pennywise states in confusion.

"Oh no, sweetheart, you understand fully you just don't realize you do." I smile at him, rubbing his leg beneath the blanket.

"Fuck am I happy this doesn't creep me out as bad now," Rebecca says wide-eyed.

"So... what did you actually come in for," I ask still laughing.

"Shit... yeah... so the boss man just called."

"About Annette?" I jump in.

"Yup, but I told him she was bitchy about wanting to leave and you told her no and then at close she was already gone," Rebecca states calmly.

"And?" I ask eagerly.

"Oh, he already assumed she ignored you and just left anyways as she has before and said she was shitcanned." She laughs.

"Yeah, good luck telling her that..." I chuckle. "Did he wanna talk to me at all?"

"Ummm... nope," Rebecca says awkwardly.

"Really? How come?" I ask shocked.

"And that leads me to my real reason for being in here... DUDE! Could you two maybe keep it down! He could hear you on the phone!"

"See!" I turn to Pennywise, "That's how you know it was good!" I proclaim, laughing.

"Yeah, for real though the fucking neighbor needs a cigarette after that." Rebecca jokes as she reaches for the doorknob, "Good night you animals."

Rebecca shakes her head as she heads out of the room, closing the door behind her. I look back to Pennywise who is staring at me in admiration, he places his hand back on my cheek as his lips press firmly to mine. I could feel the flutter of butterflies inside my stomach as we explored one another's oral cavities. After a minute or two, he draws back, our eyes meet and he smiles joyfully at me.

"Come... you must rest... we must rest." He states.

I attempt to grab my shirt from the floor but he stops me.

"No... as we are... I crave to feel you as we lay." He remarks running his hand over my shoulder. "Flesh to flesh."

"I am so okay with this idea." I smile before moving and shifting to my spot in bed.

Pennywise follow and curls up behind me, his cool skin pressed against me and his arms wrapped around me. In the short time before I fell asleep I pondered what actually did happen tonight... What did happen to Annette... What did I do that got Pennywise so worked up... And why did he fight so hard to remain human? Guess all answers will be revealed soon... I hope.

To Be Continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned friends as Chapter 4 will hold answers to questions while drawing up even more! We will meet even more of the haunt actors and even find ourselves in the everyday world with our main ones because as much as we would love it we cant work the haunt every day! And yes chapters have changed in end amount because all it takes is one joke to streamline my mind into a full-on fan fiction fusion that my female bestie AKA Rebecca and I have already started working on!! It will all get so much more fun and amuse while keeping our adult element.


	4. That's The Way IT Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a life with no proper knowledge or why or how we are taken down a path of questions with one very dark answer. Maybe that gig should've been canceled given the circumstances but who could turn a night out with Pennywise himself? Not her that's for sure. Maybe everything will be all peaches and cream... but we all know nothing involving the evil clown ends well. Will she do the ultimate and take a life knowingly... or does it all come crashing down? All characters and locations based on real people and locations of those in my life... yes they are this fucked up they have all agreed this would be how we react to the said situation, that being said if you know you are part of this... hope you survive!

I remember thinking at some point that I must honestly be inhuman to be so unphased after murdering and devouring a person. To be keeping it together so well during all this and being questioned at work the following day about what transpired beforehand. Let's add to the fact I was so straight-faced when asked about Annette even by Laura who knew her outside of work. It was my lack of concern that concerned me because I knew a lack of care was just the beginning. By the close of the weekend, it was as if even had forgotten about her and assumed she just walked out and quit, never to return... I was safe. There were no more shifts, not to my knowledge anyway, but there was also still no memory of the first two either... yet.

By Monday all was back to normal... at least as usual as our lives had been. It was mid-afternoon, and I was idly cleaning since our place usually looked as though a bomb dropped into a tornado during haunt season. I stood at the kitchen sink, music from my 80's rock station on Pandora playing through a speaker set up on the counter. "Heat of the Moment" by Asia blares from the speaker as I unconsciously sing along an bop to the song. My dancing was interrupted when the music suddenly lowered to a whisper causing me to stop and whip my head around. Rebecca stood leaning against the counter, hand still on the speaker, shaking her head at me and chuckling.

"Thank Chuck it's not Tuesday, or I would be in fear for my life right now." She laughs.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! You trying to kill me?" I ask in a joking manner as I return to the dishes.

"No... but from what I hear at night your man sure as fuck is." She responds chuckling.

"That sounds a bit like jealousy to me." I smile over my shoulder at her.

"Listen, I'm the last person to be mad at you for getting a good dicking, especially from a guy who wants a future with you, but do I have to listen to it every night?" She remarks, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sorry... not sorry." I chuckle at her.

"Eh, I'll sleep when I'm dead right? Or once you're finally knocked up at least."

"Who says that'll stop him?"

"Well, that's porn I've never come across." Rebecca shudders.

"Trying to tell me something?" I laugh.

I put the last clean dish away, turn off the water, grab a hand towel, and turn on the Keurig on the counter.

"Dear fucking Chuck no!" Rebecca pleads trying not to laugh in shock. "Speaking of your 'soon to be' baby daddy... he still..."

"Sleeping? Yeah, he's getting better at the whole normal sleep pattern thing." I respond pulling a freshly brewed cup of tea from the Keurig and hand it to Rebecca.

I reset the Keurig and begin to brew myself a cup of coffee, cleaning down the counter as I wait for it to finish. I finish organizing quickly just as the Keurig completes. I set my coffee on the table at the seat across from Rebecca and fetch the cream from the fridge and the sugar bowl from the counter. I take a chair at the table and begin to add creamer to my coffee when a knock comes from the door. Rebecca signals me to stay seated and gets up to head for the door. I sit quietly and add my sugar to my coffee as she makes her way down the hall. No sooner do I lift my mug to blow on my steaming hot coffee to take the first sip when a high pitched squeal from down the hall startles me causing me to jump and spill my coffee directly into my lap... PS boiling coffee on lady bits is not a fun experience.

"Fuck me!" I scream in pain.

"Damn it! Not on the kitchen table you animals!" Rebecca calls down the hall before returning to the kitchen.

"And yet you still come back into the room?" I ask in astonished laughter.

"I was back too quickly for him to get in here and mount you." Rebecca retorts waving her hand at me.

"He teleports... appears anywhere instantly." I laugh.

"Uh!" Rebecca exclaims in a horrifying realization. "Now I will always be afraid to leave you in a room and come back."

"Oh stop." I chuckle. "Who was..."

Before I finish my question Layla comes cheerfully bounding into the kitchen.

"Nevermind." I finish.

"She stopped in to chat... AKA ogle your man." Rebecca laughs as she sits back in her seat at the table across from me.

"No, it's not like that... but where is he... by the way." Layla asks excitedly.

"Sleeping. How did you find where we live?" I respond.

"That would be me," Sean answers walking into the kitchen.

"I'm fully to blame," Layla confesses. "I wouldn't leave him alone until he took me here."

I pause and sit quietly for a moment unable to form a response to the situation.

"So... can we wake him up?" Layla asks trying to mask her joy.

"Oh yeah... let's wake up IT and tell him how you scared his woman causing her to spill boiling hot coffee on the parts he gets the most use out of." Rebecca jokes with a smile.

"First off, gross," Sean says pointing at Rebecca before turning to Layla, "You have a very unhealthy obsession with him you know that?"

"How would you react if you found out a character you followed for so long was real?" Layla states calmly.

"Gee... I could never imagine..." I say sarcastically, "Even further, what if you found yourself in a relationship with him? Attempting to build a life together... have a child together?" I added smiling.

"Oh... yeah," Layla says realizing.

"Can you maybe stop mentioning you two are..." Sean says waving his hand, flustered.

"Together?" I interrupt. "Because we are Sean, like it or not."

"You two have serious tension," Layla comments looking between me and Sean.

"That's because he loves her."

Sean and Layla jump at the sound of Pennywise (Human) who is standing behind them in the doorway and quickly turn to face him.

"Morning." He greets them as he walks past and into the kitchen, kissing me on top of my head before taking a seat at the table with me and Rebecca.

"And how do you..." Layla begins to ask.

"How do I know he loves her? Remember I feel and feed off emotions," Pennywise (Human) responds, "And even had I not felt it in you, your actions and facial changes when it comes to her would have said it all." He speaks to Sean.

"She's my best friend, of course, I love her." Sean shrugs.

"No... beyond friend... sadly Sean, in all your bravery, you are too much a coward when it comes to her..."

"Hun!" I cut him off in shock.

"No... he's right." Sean sighs. "I said that shit years ago."

"First off, not true," I state to Sean before turning to Pennywise (Human), "And we have to teach you subtlety."

Pennywise (Human) chuckles at me.

"Nah, it's okay... about time someone said it besides me," Sean says, staring at the floor, shamed. "Kinda like you a little bit more now, calling me on my shit."

"Umm... glad you two are bonding," I state questioningly, "I think."

"Eh, still don't trust him fully..." Sean says and looks up with a stupid grin, "...yet"

"Given your strong feelings for her I expect no less... however for that same reason I will find it difficult at present to fully trust you as well... for now." Pennywise (Human) rebuttals with an equally cheesy smile.

"Fair..." Sean says with a raised eyebrow and a slight chuckle.

"Hello! What the fuck about me?" I chime in laughing. "Doesn't anyone trust me?"

"Of course my love." Pennywise (Human) responds taking my hand in his.

"Sometimes too much." Sean chuckles.

"Awwwww... Cute, awkward couples drama." Layla swoons.

"Okay, awkward conversations aside... Layla, you forced Sean to bring you to us... how can we help you?" Rebecca asks.

"I wanted to meet him, the both of you!" Layla answers excitedly.

"Pull up a chair..." I sigh with a smile, "It'll keep me from adulting for a little while."

I lean back in my chair as Layla flaps her hands bouncing over to the last remaining chair at the table between Rebecca and myself, across from Pennywise (Human). Sean casually walks over to the counter and leans against it, positioning behind me but beside Pennywise (Human), crossing his arms over his chest.

"So!" Layla starts excitedly. "How did you two meet?"

Rebecca and I immediately start laughing as Pennywise (Human) sighs and slumps back in his chair.

"Let's just say it's a first meeting I'll never forget." I laugh as Pennywise (Human) smirks.

"Fucking understatement!" Rebecca chimes in, "I need therapy from it."

Both Rebecca and I are laughing hysterically as Pennywise (Human) sits, shaking his head, with an embarrassed smirk.

"Sweeter version is I watched from afar before making my presence known... in a very shocking way I suppose," Pennywise adds

"Okay..." Layla says in confusion watching me, and Rebecca calming ourselves down as Pennywise (Human) chuckles. "How about what it's been like in each other lives?"

"It's been the weirdest time of my fucking life that's for sure." Rebecca chuckles.

"Why, Becky?" Layla asks with genuine curiosity.

"We went from being two best friends living the single life together to... literally in the blink of an eye... having my best friends sudden boyfriend move in with us who just so happens to be the infamous Pennywise the Dancing Clown. It's such a huge shock to the system that you literally can only have one of two reactions... either you suck it up and say 'Yup, this is my life' and act as if it's all totally normal... or you end up in a padded room hugging yourself." Rebecca ends with a nod and a severe tone.

"Yeah, it's been a bit surreal honestly... weird, fucked up, but surreal. I mean, after the initial shock wore off... it made sense." I respond very seriously.

"And Pennywise... how about you?" Layla asks leaning on the table and smiling.

"I would have to say that being we both, at one time or another, believed the other to be a fictional thing, it has been a pleasant off balancing of worlds for both of us." He smiles.

"Yeah, that sounds way better than utter fucking chaos," Rebecca states jokingly with a chuckle.

"It had brought me a thing I had never experienced before and never dreamt I would..." Pennywise (Human) states squeezing my hand, "love." He smiles

"Does anyone hear that basket of puking kittens? They won't go away!" Sean says looking around, jokingly.

Rebecca and Layla laugh as I swat behind me to try and hit Sean as he dodges my hand remaining leaned back on the counter.

"Alright, let's go ahead and skip all the squishy shit." Rebecca chuckles.

"Yeah, let's get to why you really came here," I smirk.

Layla sinks slightly into her seat in embarrassment.

"Like we didn't know," I comment before turning to Pennywise (Human). "Guess you better give her what she wants," I say to him.

Pennywise (Human) raises an eyebrow at me with the sultry, curl lipped smile forming on his face. His eyes draw to Layla who is staring at him with both wonder and terror. He calmly places his hands, palms down, on the table with his arms at full stretch.

"You sure you want to see this?" Rebecca asks.

Layla nods excitedly, her eyes still fixated on Pennywise (Human). She watches in awe as his skin begins to drain it's color, slowly starting in his fingers and flowing up through his hands and arms. As his peach tone washes away, his clothing begins to shift with him, the sleeves of his T-shirt stretch down his arms and a ruffle unfurls at his wrists. The T-shirt itself becoming more fitted to his form as creasing begins to form where the stitched folds of his clown suit are on his chest. The collar edges towards his neck as another ruffle flows forward, bells forming like a grape growing in fast forward. His shoulders begin to puff as though a balloon filling with air as, one by one, red pom poms pop from the chest of his suit. The bottom of his shirt extended, becoming a pristine puff, his pajama pants pearling in color and forming more fitted to his legs. The ruffle at the end of each pant leg unfurls as his boots suddenly form seemingly from under his feet, wrapping strip by strip around until they meet at the base of his pant legs. The pale tone begins to consume his face as his natural facepaint fills in, and his front teeth extend forward. As his face fully drains and his makeup fills in, his once dirty blonde hair begins to turn burnt orange in color. A quick shake of his head and his hair takes form and sets in its place, completing the shift.

Layla sat, stunned, across the table from the real Pennywise in all his terrifying glory. Her hands cup slowly over her mouth as he blinks his eyes yellow.

"Oh my fucking God!" Layla exclaims in a horrified whisper from under her hands.

"That... was fucking awesome!" Sean comments standing wide-eyed against the counter.

"Satisfied now?" I ask Layla with a smirk.

She nods with a little squeak.

"My appearance brings you joy, but overwhelming fear is flooding you," Pennywise says to Layla.

"I'm excited you're real but the reality of who you are and what you do is kind of setting in and I'm not gonna lie... I really wanna pee myself." Layla says in a clearly panicked tone.

"Be careful what you wish for." Sean chuckles.

Pennywise slowly begins to rise from his seat, lifting and slowly reach one hand out to Layla. She sinks further and further into her chair in fear and whimpering at the sight of him. Just as Pennywise gets inches from her face, Layla throws her hands over her eyes and sinks further into her seat.

"Okay! Got it! Happy I met you! Change back!" Layla yelps.

Rebecca, Sean, and I begin laughing at her as she cowers, Pennywise slowly retreats to his seat as he shifts back to human. Layla cautiously peers from behind her hands to see Pennywise (Human) seated calmly across from her, his hand holding mine.

"Holy fuck..." Layla's voice trembling, "that was intense."

"Much more frightening up close and personal?" Sean asks.

Layla nods, holding her chest.

"And you have... you know... when he looks like..." Layla fumbles trying to ask me.

"Yes," I smirk.

"That's fucking terrifying," Layla responds. 

Rebecca and I begin laughing.

"Having to hear it is not as pleasant as you would think, either." Rebecca chuckles, shaking her head.

"I mean, I won't lie, first was a bit..." I sigh deeply, "Interesting. But... I am an exceptional kind of fucked up and I've become used to it."

"That's beyond special kind of fucked up... more full-blown fucked up." Sean jokes.

"I wouldn't comment back there given you are on my visual scale of declining mental health, one below Pennywise as a matter of fact," I comment back to Sean.

"Oh, that's just fucked up," Sean says grabbing his chests jokingly hurt by my words, "True! But fucked up." Sean says suddenly not hurt anymore.

"Layla, now that you're sufficiently scarred for like..."Rebecca chimes in, giving Sean and me a look a disapproving mother would give her kids. "You are welcome to just hang out but we do have a few things to do before our appearance tonight."

"Appearance?" Layla fearfully asks.

"Yeah, Ier and I have outside the haunt clowns that we travel the country appearing as and tonight we have one in Harvard Square... I mean, I've only gone to one show but you know all the time now." Rebecca laughs.

"That's pretty kick ass," Layla responds.

"Yeah, she's been doing it for years and I finally got dragged in... just in time for this shit!" Rebecca chuckles, gesturing me and Pennywise.

"Damn... rough timing," Sean adds making a wounded face.

"And what will I be doing, my love? Shall I stay behind and just roam town?" Pennywise (Human) asks.

"No!" I respond sitting bolt upright.

"You don't need him attached to you-you know." Sean chuckles from behind me.

"Funny smart ass but what happens if I have a shift? I don't remember the first two so I need him there to help guide me should it happen." I say matter of factly.

"Just go with us." Rebecca chimes in. "I won't be able to help with that shit unless by helping you mean panic because then yeah I can help."

"Seriously?" I ask, confused and shocked.

"Yeah, I mean there are gonna be enough clowns showing up that a really amazing Pennywise costume would actually make sense." Rebecca states.

"Holy shit, she's right hun..." I say in shock. "You could come out with us and be you... like real you! Me and Rebecca showing up with a real looking Pennywise won't have anyone batting an eye."

"Fuck it, I'll come out too," Sean says, sighing like we forced his hand.

"You don't have too, drama queen." I chuckle.

"Okay and if you and Rebecca get called off to do something clowny..."

"Clowny?" I cut Sean off to ask, mockingly.

"Shut up... anyways you have to go do your thing, who's gonna hang with him? You really gonna trust to leave him alone in a bar full of drunk women?"

"That's a valid point... you wouldn't mind?" I asked shocked.

"Let's face it he's gonna be around so I'm gonna have to get used to it... perfect time to get to know him without you making it a basket full of kittens moment," Sean says.

"Awwwwwwww, you're playing nice with the evil, alien clown for me." 

"See! Like that!" Sean says jumping from the counter and pointing at me.

"Alright... it's adorable, sorry."

"You remember I am right here," Pennywise (Human) chuckles. "But, is that the plan then... I will join and I don't have to disguise?"

"Yes," I smile.

"So would this be our first official date then?" Pennywise (Human) smirks at me.

"It would appear that way... yes." I smile, squeezing his hand.

"Good, grand, wonderful... I'm gonna take a shower." Rebecca states standing up at the table.

"Yeah, I'm gonna clean the living room." I rebutted. "You two wanna hang around?" I ask Layla and Sean.

"Are you gonna stay as you are now?" Layla asks Pennywise (Human) fearfully.

"Will it make you more comfortable?"

"A little..."

"Well since I won't be needing the energy to maintain this form later I suppose I can remain this way... for now." He smirks at Layla.

Layla sits confused for a moment as Sean, Pennywise (Human), and I move to the living room just off the kitchen. Layla follows as Rebecca exits the kitchen to head upstairs to the bathroom. She sits on a loveseat adjacent the door, Sean and Pennywise (Human) sit on opposite ends of the couch to the right of the door as Sean turns on the TV on the wall across from them. The three of them banter back and forth while zoning in and out of the program, knowing us probably an episode of "Supernatural", as I muddled around cleaning up the disaster that was the parlor. I would catch Pennywise (Human) starring from the corner of his eye at me every so often but he would get called back by Layla and her many questions. After about two hours I had the room arranged and finally, for the first time in two weeks, I felt like I had control over something in my life. That is until Rebecca came back down.

Within a few minutes, my newly neat and clean living room looked as though a carnival trunk exploded when it collided with a goth fetish club. Tulle and Spandex sprawled everywhere as a frantic Rebecca batted back and forth riffling through it all, I was left standing in the center of the room with a twitching eye. Sean and Layla starred on in awkward silence.

"Sweet baby Jesus, you are a tornado of tutus and hooker boots woman!" I stammered just looking around.

"I don't know what to wear..." Rebecca states, ignoring my comments.

I sigh and shake my head.

"Well... since you've hit the outfitting stage I suppose I should get ready myself," I mutter still in shock.

"Yup, that's our queue..." Sean says as he stands up.

"I thought you were coming?" I ask Sean.

"I mean... not yet." Sean chuckles.

"Gigity... guess we know your workout on arm day." I laugh.

"I'll be back..." Sean laughs, shaking his head. "I'm gonna take Layla home, change, and then head back here."

Layla stands and quickly gathers her purse and jacket from the floor beside her before turning to say goodbye to Pennywise (Human) and myself only to find herself face to face with the demon clown once again. Layla screams and jumps about a foot off the floor, clutching Sean's arm in terror. Me, Sean, and Rebecca chuckle slightly, attempting to hide it.

"Fuck!" Layla gasps, "I'm never gonna get used to that!" Layla exclaims.

"Yeah... you will..." Rebecca remarks not truly paying attention anymore as she sorts through costume pieces. "I mean we all did... quickly actually."

"So... you're used to him like this?" Layla asks fearfully.

"Well yeah, but I love with him, and that sick bitch falls asleep every night and wakes up every morning to that handsome mug so... yeah... but you'll be fine," Rebecca assures Layla as she bops around the living room.

Pennywise takes a step forward and stands beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder, Layla's gripping Sean's arm tighter.

"Nice to meet you Layla... see you real soon," Pennywise says foreboding with an eerie chuckle.

Sean starts swatting at Layla's hand gripping his arm as her nails begin to dig into his flesh.

"Hey! I need that arm!" Sean stammers.

"Yeah, how else is his penis gonna get touched?" I chuckle.

"Hey... Mister hand knows what mister man likes." Sean quickly retorts.

"The only one is always the best one." I sass Sean, slightly grinning.

"Oh, it's gonna be that kinds night." Sean laughs.

"And it's only gonna get worse..." I smirk.

Sean laughs and gives me a hug, holding tight for a few extra seconds before kissing the top of my head and releasing me. Sean turns to Pennywise and holds a fist out to him in an attempt to fist bump. Pennywise just stares at Sean with a look of confusion.

"Fuck... I've got a lot to teach you..." Sean remarks to Pennywise as he holds his free hand out to him. "Let me see your fist."

Pennywise slowly raises his hand to Sean as he balls it into a fist. Sean takes Pennywise's fist in his free hand, his other hand still held in a fist, and taps Pennywise's knuckles to his.

"Dude, did I just watch you teach Pennywise to fist bump?" Rebecca chuckles with a raised, questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Sean shrugs, releasing Pennywise's hand, "But it's gonna be way less creepy when he's... you know... human."

Rebecca stops what she is doing and turns to Layla, fists full of costume pieces.

"This is our fucking life!" Rebecca laughs, waving her fists full of costume pieces, wide-eyed.

"It's hers now too." I comment, still looking at Sean with a confused look.

"Fact..." Sean adds, "The moment you found out about Pennywise you became part of a very fucked up clown family."

"Oh, well... not weird at all." Layla mumbles in fear.

Sean chuckles a bit at Layla's horror then turns to Rebecca and gives her a quick side hug.

"I'll be back, let me get her home before she pisses herself." Sean announces.

"Bye." Layla blurts out with a wave before rushing from the room to the front door.

Sean laughs and shakes his head then follows after Layla. As we hear the front door close behind them Rebecca turns back to her rustling of costumes and accessories. Pennywise and I stood by watching for another minute or two before heading to the bedroom.

"I'm gonna change and such... please pick up when you're done." I call back to Rebecca as Pennywise, and I make our way through the kitchen.

"Uh huh." She mummbles back.

I make my way to the bedroom with Pennywise close behind. On the wall to the right of the door was a vanity while straight ahead of from the door was my bed. I took a seat at my vanity while Pennywise sat at the foot of the bed. I pull a large makeup case from beneath the vanity and open it and it's collapsible trays, pulling out makeup needed to become my clown alter ego. I turn on the tv for background noise as Pennywise sits contently watching me, yet another episode of 'Supernatural' comes on... somewhere in Season 5 from the sound of it.

"Do you and Becky only watch this show?" Pennywise asks with full seriousness.

"No..." I answer as I set up my makeup in the vanity before me. "But, having you in my life does now make it a bit awkward watching other things I used to," I speak as I look in the mirror at him.

"Such as?"

"Well..." I laugh, almost unable to respond, and point to an 'IT' movie poster hung above my vanity.

"Yes... though my curiosity does leave me wanting to witness this..." He responds side eyeing me via my reflection in the mirror. "Anything else?"

"One... other... show..." I reluctantly answer as I put my red blinder contacts in. "It's, um... it's not about you, clown you that is." I smirk.

Pennywise gives a very confused look in the mirror. I place my other contact in my eye and turn to him from the bench.

"The other is the person who plays you in the movie... about you..." I state awkwardly.

"The man I become when human... Bill?"

"Yes... Bill... he was in a show before portraying you in the movie."

"And you enjoy the show... for him?"

"I actually became a fan of him because of this show."

"May I?"

"Oh..." I respond, caught off guard, "Yeah... Ummm, let me just..."

I scramble for the remote and navigate my Netflix. It only took a minute to pull it up and begin the show at the first episode of the first season.

"There..." I comment setting the remote down beside him, "Welcome to 'Hemlock Grove'... enjoy." I smile.

His attention draws into the show as I go back to getting ready. I white out my face quickly before beginning the line work of my face. Although my haunt character was that of a Raver, acid-fueled, nightmare, I was very much the opposite of this character. She was dark, as were her colors and demeanor. This character was built as a fusion... A 'What if" oddly come true. She was a combination of my favorite DC character, Harley Quinn, and... well... Pennywise. She was made to envision what the significant other of his would or could look like... funny how I turned out to be right. I lined double curved spikes above each eye and a dagger point below each, painted red of course with a half sunken in eye shading. My mouth a red angel bow, baby doll look with blackened corners of my lips that stretched out to a Pennywise like smile line on either side that came to an end just at the level of my eyes. I could see him through the mirror watching from the corner of his eye, slyly smiling at me.

"So it would seem today is your lucky day, huh?" I comment.

"No... that was the day I found you." Pennywise smiles back.

I could not help the big cheesy smile that followed.

"I can see you blushing... even through your paint I can see it," Pennywise smirks.

"You are too cute..." I sigh. "But, what I meant was you get to learn something.

"Yes..." He smiles and holds up his fist. "Fist bump."

"Oh, dear, God, babe... no." I start laughing. "Too weird."

"The what else will I learn, my love?" He asks, lowering his fist.

"How to cinch a corset."

Pennywise raises a questioning eyebrow at me. I fetch from my costume duffle bag sitting beside the vanity a black leather underbust corset. I turn to him while still seated on the bench and hold it up for him to see, laces facing him.

"This..." I remark. "Once I am through changing you get to lace me up."

"Do you not fasten your other costume yourself?"

"Yes... But this one is different than that one. That one zips in the front whereas this is a real deal, steel boned, leather rib crusher."

"Would something crushing your ribs hurt?" Pennywise asks with a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, that's not an issue." I retort as I stand up from the bench, moving to stand by him as he remains seated on the bed.

"I would think the pain was not a feeling you would be happy to have all night."

"Well..." I begin speaking, placing my hand on his knee and leaning in to be face to face with him, "Some things are fun when painful... especially all night." I tease in a whisper.

It took only a moment for him to realize what I was referring to and it brought a joyfully evil smile to his. He wraps an arm around my waist and guides me so I am seated on his lap, between his legs. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck, the corset still gripped in one hand. His free hand gently brushes the hair from my face then runs smoothly down my cheek. He draws my face to his and kisses me, the sharp yet tender touch of his tongue entangling with mine as his claws extended and pressed lightly against the flesh of my neck just below my ear. His arm around my waist squeezes me tight to him and I feel his craving for me growing ever stronger. My hand with the corset loses it's gripping letting the corset fall to the floor.

"Seriously!" Rebecca exclaims from the doorway.

Having not heard the door open, Rebecca's words startled us. Pennywise scowled Rebecca for ruining the moment to which I had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Don't you look at me with that tone." Rebecca sternly states to Pennywise. "Do we have to make a rule you two have to keep the door open?"

"I mean sure... but don't come crying to me with therapy bills when you see what goes on in here." I retort with a snarky smile.

"Well, now I have to rip my eyes out with a spork... thanks!" Rebecca says jokingly with wide eyes and a slight chuckle.

"...Or perhaps she will enjoy it." Pennywise smiles a joking yet monstrous smile.

"Scratch that... I'm gonna kill myself now!" Rebecca corrects herself in real and absolute horror. "There is no amount of fucking therapy that will ever fix the fucked up mental image I just got."

Rebecca suddenly catches the sound coming from the TV and takes a step into the room to verify what she hears.

"Are you seriously having him watch the show with that dude in it?" Rebecca asks, laughing.

"Maybe," I smirk.

"Well... could help him get the guys mannerisms down," Rebecca comments still leaning in the door watching the show.

"I honestly don't know which gives me the bigger tingle... the dating Pennywise part... or the dating Roman Godfrey part." I chuckle.

"Vampire turned evil clown..." Rebecca starts to list.

"And hot guy covered in blood!" I add in chipperly.

"And hot guy covered in blood! Right!" Rebecca agrees, looking over to me excitedly. "That's your fucking trifecta!"

Me and Rebecca laugh as Pennywise looks between the two of us in wonder.

"Yeah... but I did come in for a reason, and I don't mean to get scared for life..." Rebecca states slowly ending her laughter. "I was coming to help with your corset."

"Actually... No." I answer as I stand up and retrieve it from the floor. "I'm going to hopefully teach him to do this."

"Oh, well good luck with that," Rebecca jokes with a smirk, "I'm gonna change but cream if you need help."

"Are you sure coming at the sound of my screams will be such a bright idea?" I laugh.

"Valid point..." Rebecca shudders, "Yell my name..." She retorts walking out the door, closing it behind her.

I move back to my bag and continue to pull pieces of my costume out. Pennywise continues to watch 'Hemlock Grove' but peers from the corner of his eye with each piece I pull out. First a pair of faux leather leggings, a red and black tutu, a red bodysuit, a set of red and black yarn dreadlocks on ribbon ties, and red studded combat boots with a black sheen. A maliciously wicked smile forms on his face as I begin to undress. I put on the red bodysuit followed by the leggings, I put on the tutu and pinned it in place to stop it from sliding around on the material of the leggings. I take a seat on the bench and begin to put my boots on, catching him as he watched.

"Yes, I know..." I comment as I finish my boots and sit upright, "major difference between the two clowns."

"I see that..." He comments with a smirk.

"Thought you were watching the show?" I comment turning towards the vanity.

"I have kept both in my focus..."

"More on me changing." I joke, parting my hair into pigtails.

"Enjoying that... but more watching you transform into your true form..." He speaks in a hushed tone.

"I'll assume you can sense how much I enjoy being this character... it is so much more me," I say twirling my short pigtails into tiny buns. "Now don't get me wrong, I love being Polka but in ways, she is still just a character."

I stand up and shimmy into the corset, adjusting just right to snuggly sit to push up my breasts. I turn my back to him and grab the center cords of the corset, pulling tightly.

"Okay, you're gonna start at the bottom and tighten towards the center, then top to center. I will pull the slack as you go and if I can fill my lungs it's not tight enough." I instruct.

Pennywise stands and positions behind me, slowly he begins to pull and tighten the cords.

"That is not exactly what I meant." He comments.

"What did you mean then?" I ask, pulling the slack as he tightens upwards, holding my breath.

"The other night... when you shifted... when you transformed you took a new form. One most comfortable to you."

Pennywise makes it to the center of the corset, thoroughly tightening the lower cords. I pull the slack tight and wrap it around my hands as he begins to fasten the top, moving towards the center.

"So, I wasn't Polka? I wasn't even myself?" I ask, confused.

"No, you were the real you... a clown still... this clown to be exact."

"Why am I not even surprised," I mumble to myself.

Pennywise pulls the cords tighter to the center as I wrap the slack, still, around my hands. He reaches the center and I pull them as hard as I can.

"Grab these and hold them would you, Hun," I ask waving the cords slightly to signal I meant to hold them.

Pennywise grabs them and I tie them into a knot, swiftly pulling them before I lose tension and Pennywise pulling his hands back just before they become pinned. I finish fastening the cords as I move back to the bench by the vanity, taking a seat as I finish tying the cords off.

"Well, if this is what I turn into it'll save me time at conventions doing makeup." I joke.

I attach my dreads and put my teeth in before turning back to Pennywise, my fingerless white gloves and two spiked bracelets in my hand.

"So beautiful yet purely terrorizing..." Pennywise speaks watching me buckle my bracelets, "A heart of gold that is cold as ice and dark as night." He finishes walking towards me, watching the smile form on my face.

I finish adding the last of my costume pieces and raise my eyes to him, towering over me. His eyes glistened yellow in the pale light of the room.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl don't you?"

"Only those with minds as sinister as yours, my love." He retorts with a smile.

"Well, that is possibly the nicest statement ever made about me." I chuckle, awkwardly. "Side note, I am very excited to have a night out with you, the actual you."

"I as well will enjoy being in your company in our most comfortable forms... my truest form may be a bit too much even for you." He comments holding out a hand to me.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," I remark taking his hand. He pulls me to my feet and close to him, "I am just gonna say this, even though the second chapter isn't out yet if your truest form is anything like the made for TV mini-series... which I can bet you have no idea what I am talking about... I am all set seeing that. I am perfectly happy to skip that form and keep the clown." I laugh with a smile.

Pennywise gives me a confused look.

"Okay, so..." I start to explain, shyly, trying to find the best words, "Alright, you obviously knew about the current movie to which I am floored that is really how you look, by the way... lucky me," I remark with a flirty smile. "But, twenty-seven years before that a made for TV mini-series was released starring an amazing actor named Tim Curry. Now his version is very different than Bill Skarsgard... sorry... how you actually look."

"Different?"

"Yeah, I'll show you later, but at the end, he changed into his true form... a giant, horribly animated, spider." My tone drops at the mention of a spider and a chill ran down my spine.

"You fear them?" Pennywise notes.

"Oh, yeah!" I answer wide-eyed, "I love you, but if your truest form is anything spider related I'm so not ready for that." I chuckle.

"Understood." He smiles that adorably evil, toothy grin.

"So, shall we go on our date? Just a fun night on the town with no fear of judgment while causing fear?" I smile.

"Yes." He hisses with joy, "I don't get to bring you joy as I am now all too often."

"Not outside this room, anyways," I comment with a sly smile.

With my gutter-minded comment, his smile becomes flirtatious yet evil still.

"Now, let' get this show on the road," I remark.

With a nod and a kiss, we make our way out of the room headed for the front door. We meet Rebecca in the front hallway where she is adjusting her tattered rainbow tutu and flaking leather jacket in the full-length mirror by the front door. We swiftly head out the door to the car and we were off, picking up Sean along the way of course. Sean decided against dressing up going on about it being our night but I truly think he knew he wasn't going to stack up against Rebecca and me as 'Doozy' and 'Hexx', especially with Pennywise in our company. Though he wasn't dressed as such he did keep his clown persona up just being around us, slipping in and out of the voice and laugh as the conversation went on between him and Pennywise in the back seat. Most of the ride was Sean giving Pennywise advice on being 'human' and how to fit in with mortals even if he was the dancing clown. I and Rebecca discussed our agenda for the evening's plans as she drove and I fiddled with my phone, which was hooked to the stereo on Pandora 80's Rock... or as we like to call it, Supernatural Radio. I will admit I was mildly eavesdropping on the boys but given mine and Sean's history, I had my reasons to worry what he was teaching my current boyfriend, evil clown or not. 

We arrived at the club after about an hour travel and found ourselves being ushered in through the rear entrance of this bar turned Goth nightclub. It wasn't long, however, before our presence was noticed and the eyes were upon us... both fearful and lustfully. Oddly the lust was not for Sean who was out of character and naturally a good looking guy, nor was it for Rebecca or myself regardless of my tits being hiked to my eyeballs and her ass hanging out the back of her tutu added by her platform hooker boots. The lust was pouring out for Pennywise, and I knew exactly why. The eyes held aw and wonder at the curiosity of the big question on these females minds... does he look as much like the man as he does the clown? And just the fantasy of how accurate he was under the makeup is what stirred the emotions of some and boiled their kettles. The four of us found a calm booth in a corner with ease as the club was still fairly clear. Sean was quick to notice and point out the stares as we sat scoping out the club.

"If those stares are for the reason I think they are, this is gonna be a fun night," Sean states gazing over the small groups of people standing around.

"You know damn well that's why they're staring," I growl.

Jealous much?" Rebecca chuckles with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe... but it's only because I know some females don't take 'No' for an answer," I respond.

"Let's grab drinks... loosen you up a little." Rebecca comments, pulling me out of the booth.

I pause for a moment and quickly turn back to Sean and Pennywise.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in anyone besides you, my love. Not unless it was for the purpose of food." Pennywise assures me.

"It's not you I'm worried about..." I retort as my eyes sweep the room with a hateful glare.

"Go... have fun... I got him. You of all people know I can turn down a whore like no other asshole can and make them wish they never spoke to him, to begin with." Sean comments.

"You are very skilled at skank deflection." I laugh, "Most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Sean asks in wide-eyed shock.

"Don't forget, I've been around long enough to know your track record."

"Yeah..." Sean sighs, "I can't defend that." He slumps in his seat, shaking his head.

Me and Rebecca laugh as we turn and make our way to the bar. I watch them from the corner of my eye as I lean against the bar, I was stunned at how casual the boys carried on a conversation.

"Alright," Rebecca says leaning against the bar, glaring at me trying to hide her smile, "How weirded out by all of this are you?"

"Oddly enough, more so than the fact I am the official girlfriend of Pennywise and actively trying to have his kid," I answer.

"It could be worse... at least they are getting along." Rebecca shrugs.

"Yeah..." I state, almost wounded by the fact, "I guess you're right."

Rebecca turns back to the bar as I stand and watch the boys. She is able to quickly flag down a bartender and places an order for two shots and two drinks, neither of which I heard the names of since I was so focused on the boys and the females fantasizing about Pennywise... No... about Bill. I wasn't at all surprised when two murky grey mixed drinks and two blood red shots were brought over to us, tequila no doubt being Rebecca placed the order. Rebecca hands me a drink and a shot then retrieves her own drink and shot, lifting them to me for a toast. As I lift my drinks I catch glimpse of what I knew was bound to happen... a busty blonde made her way up to the table. She was decked out new school Hot Topic finest, probably picked out by a friend and more likely unable to name a single song by the band she wore so proudly on her too tight tee shirt. My hands slowly lower without my mind even realizing it, my focus too strong on her and what she was trying for.

"Dude!" Rebecca called to me, gaining my attention again and gesturing her shot to me again, "Take your shot and just see what happens."

We clink glasses and take our shots, slamming our glasses on the bar when done, my eyes never moving from the girl. As weird as it seemed I was actually worried... I worried about my place in his life, that I wouldn't be good enough, or that he would find a more caring and suitable woman than me. It was all I had known in life, to be 'the perfect match' and then get replaced quickly so of course, I would assume the same would happen and the replacement of me was inevitable. I could feel the scowl on my face as she made her move, as she made contact.

"So, you two here for the whole clown thing?" The blonde asks trying to break the ice, leaning over the table to draw focus down her shirt.

"Yup." Sean responds quickly, "Here supporting my best friend and hanging out with my boy."

"That's cool," She retorts with an eye roll, clearly not caring, "You a clown too?"

"Yeah, but the difference is they get paid, I'm one for free." Sean chuckles, his joke failing to impress the girl.

"Uh huh," The blonde drawls, taking her attention to Pennywise, "Anyways, me and my friend were amazed at your costume." She exclaims to Pennywise, completely ignoring Sean now. "We were wondering if you look that much like the clown from the movie..." She trails off, dropping to her elbows on the table, being flirtatious by propping her ass in the air like a dog in heat, "Do you look like the actor out of makeup and costume, too?"

"If I so choose... yes." Pennywise reluctantly answers.

"I bet you would be fun at a party, maybe I can hire you... for a private one." She flips her hair and reaches for Pennywise's hand. "Do you take bookings?"

"No," Pennywise responds coldly, pulling his hand out of her reach.

"Yeah, he's not gonna go for it so you might as well just move it along," Sean comments to the girl.

"What if I said I could turn your wildest fantasy into a dream come true," The girl asks with a flirty smile, not taking a hint.

"More like an STD nightmare," Rebecca comments as we walk up from behind the bimbo.

The girl stands up slowly, pissed and assuming someone else is here to try and take what she is trying for. She slowly turns to us with a sour bitch face, raising a confused eyebrow when seeing who is behind her.

"And who the fuck are you?" The girl snaps at Rebecca.

"We are the friends you were just told about by the guy you're being a super cunt to." Rebecca retorts with a smile. "And before you make yourself look more like an idiot... the one you are trying to hop on is taken."

Rebecca was still very much on the fence about Pennywise, even having bonded with him she was still very weirded out by everything. Regardless of that fact she was still my best friend and would always come to mine and his aid whenever needed... and I loved her for it.

"Oh, what, by you?" She scoffs, "You aren't exactly that scary you know."

While the comment was meant to offend it didn't, mainly due to the fact she was correct. As a matter of fact, none of her costumes were terribly scary, they were either cute or sexy. It was her attitude, her persona, and the things she said that were what made Rebecca's clown scary. She was very homicidal maniac.

"First off, just because I don't look scary doesn't mean I won't hurt you. In fact, that just means I will look cute as fuck while I curb stomp your face. Better is the fact no one will be able to identify me because of this 'not scary' clown makeup because who knows what I look like under it." Rebecca says calmly with a smile and deranged chuckle. "And secondly, Pennywise isn't my man... I'm fucked up but not THAT fucked up."

"I am..." I chime in from behind Rebecca, evilly glaring at the girl. "And you try to touch my man again and there won't even be enough left of you to identify." I threaten, flashing a fanged smile.

The girl stood silent for a moment, attempting to hide her fear.

"Whatever..." The girl finally stammers out, "Bunch of fucking weirdos anyways."

The girl storms off as Rebecca, Sean, and I begin to laugh. I take a seat next to Pennywise while Rebecca sits opposite me next to Sean.

"I do not yet understand our purpose of being here," Pennywise remarks, gazing around the slowly filling club.

"Well, aside from meeting up with a friend who is affiliated with a widely known, highly booked group that could get us more gigs... it's honestly just a fun night out with no walls up and us being our..." I slowly trail off beginning to flash back to our earlier conversation.

"Weirdest?" Rebecca adds with a chuckle.

"Truest form," I say in shock and realization.

"Legit!" Rebecca agrees. "Is it weird we feel more comfortable being ourselves when in costume?"

"Nah..." Sean answers, shaking his head. "Shit, there are some people who are never comfortable with themselves, and I mean really themselves."

"That's very true," Rebecca nods.

"Am I going to end up this clown... like forever?" I ask Pennywise in a whisper.

"You will be able to take on many forms, shift, and change as you please... this form seems to be what you are when angered or feeding." He answers also in a whisper.

"Oh, fun... guess I can ask more about this later," I state in confusion.

I transition away from our conversation and join Rebecca and Sean in theirs. We went on about the blonde bimbo and moved swiftly to other topics, Sean still giving advice here and there to Pennywise. As time passes and the bar begins to fill up with people, the four of us become lost in our own world. The music takes us and no one else mattered as we bantered, Pennywise included. I was enthralled to see how comfortable Pennywise had become, how much he was able to relax and even have the affection publicly with me he would normally in human form.

About 9 o'clock or so our friend Dante, who coordinated the night, showed up and immediately found us. He approached the table in his clown persona which was basic Tripp pants, combat boots, a red and black striped shirt, a silicone clown mask with hollow eyes and black clown nose, and his long red hair hung in his face. He made his rounds of the table hugging me and Rebecca, and waving to Sean and Pennywise having not met them until now. He paused for a few seconds, just glaring at Pennywise before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Holy shit... now that's a fucking costume!" Dante exclaims over Pennywise.

"Yeah, real deal right here." Rebecca chuckles.

"For real!" Dante agrees, "Sorry dude, you threw me off... I'm Dante."

"Dante, that's Bill AKA Pennywise. Pennywise meet Dante, AKA Mr. BoneJangles." I introduce.

"Honestly, best Pennywise I've ever seen. I would almost swear you were really him!" Dante remarks astounded.

"What, I'm not real enough for you?" Pennywise responds.

"Fuck! You even sound like him!" Dante laughs, "So, who belongs to who?" Dante asks pointing between the four of us.

"Oh, no there buddy!" Rebecca laughs wagging her finger and shaking her head, " Neither of these are mine, talk to her." She states pointing to me.

"Oh, it's like that huh?" Dante asks with a laugh.

"Hey! It's not like that... well not fully anyway." I respond, trying not to laugh.

"Fully?" Dante asks in shock and excitement.

"Oh, for the love of Chuck... that one is my best friend." I state pointing to Sean, "And this one is my boyfriend." I state pointing to Pennywise.

"Yeah, you would be with a guy that was the closest thing to actually being Pennywise... better if he looks like the guy who plays him under there." Dante jokes.

"Bill Skarsgard, and as a matter of fact, he does," I comment with a sly smile.

"Of course." Dante laughs.

Dante, Rebecca, and Sean laugh as I flip off Dante, trying not to smile. Pennywise looks to me with his head slightly tilted and a smile on his face like he caught me. He slowly leans in close to whisper in my ear.

"I am beginning to wonder if you were truly all that upset learning I was real, or that I wanted you during our first encounter." He whispers with a devilish smirk.

"What can I say... I am a whole other level of freak." I whisper back, grinning slyly.

With an evil grin, he kisses my cheek and leans back into his seat. Slowly the conversation being had by Dante, Sean, and Rebecca beside me slips away as my eyes stood locked with Pennywise's. I couldn't look away from them... or that smile. It was such a gleeful smile but dripped with pure evil... and I loved it. As I felt a roll of butterflies build in my stomach, a slow rolling tingle washed over my body. The music began to phase out to a jumbled, underwater sound leaving only the baseline booming at a deafening level. The background chatter and commotion of the club fades out behind the muffled music as the tingle grew stronger. My eyes began to scan the room, drawing me towards something, as the baseline still beating in my ears loudly slowed with the room as the sensation led me. Once the room slowed to almost a standstill the baseline took a steady thumping of a heartbeat in my head and I found what I was being beckoned to... I found them.

My focus so held I did not move when I felt Pennywise run his hand up my arm to my shoulder, gripping tight, as he leaned into me once again.

"Like a moth to a flame, you've begun to hunt on your own." He whispered, "Now, feed from them."

Pennywise watched me intently as I stared at the couple across the room. I was drawn to the male more so than his female companion as he was radiating fear so strong he was frozen in place, glaring at the table of clowns. It was clear they did not get the memo about it being a clown engagement, funny because it was blasted all over social media by not only the clowns in attendance but the club itself. A quick nudge and the girl's attention was brought to the table as well and her fear became just as strong, my attention quickly fixed on her as well and they, together, were all my heart could hope for. With each deep pulse that boomed in my ears, U felt a rush of my own blood and the tingle intensified. I did not know how I was only hearing a heartbeat but the tingle told me all I needed to know about what was to come.

I knew that feeling, the cool prickle that coursed through me yet I still peeled back my glove to verify... I was right, I was shifting. The powder white flesh rose from my hand and up my arm and soon the tunnel vision began. Panic began to fill me... not now, not here. With Pennywise's hand still on my shoulder, I felt a slight comforted squeeze and his other hand wraps my hand resting on the table, his fingers lacing with mine.

"Do not let it take you so easily, control it." He whispered with a hiss.

HIs words, though demonic in tone were spoken with care, and it eased me. My eyes drew back to them, closing slowly as I drew a deep breath in and out before reopening them. I was back into the tunnel vision, the pulse now stronger and all I could hear, feel... even see. The strobe of the lights had synced with that pulse of the baseline heartbeat and I felt Pennywise brush my dreads back behind my should and off my neck, replacing it with the heat of his breath.

"How quickly you learned to tune into their fear," He commented with a sultry whisper, running a claw down my neck, "Keep on this path and you will control your urges before you know it. Now... drawback."

I held my stare and forced back the pulsing light of the tunnel vision as the lights resumed a normal beat. I focused hard and soon the booming of the heartbeat edged off allowing the normal tones of the bar turned nightclub to return. As the tingling of my skin subsides I'm rushed by sudden blood flow and become dizzy. I close my eyes to regain myself as I hear conversations between Sean, Rebecca, and Dante resumed beside Pennywise and myself... as if nothing happened.

"Such a natural with your powers." Pennywise smiles drawing my face to his with a single claw under my chin, "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy as all fuck," I respond slowly opening my eyes.

My first visual once past the blur was the smile, malicious yet adoring.

"What just happened?" I asked, still out of it.

"You felt fear, tracked it, attached to it, fed on it," Pennywise responded, brushing the back of his hand down my cheek.

"I... I did?"

"Yes, like you had done it before, barely needing my help." He leans ever closer as he speaks, brushing his nose against mine.

"Umm... do you two need a room?" Dante teases us.

Pennywise draws back, looking over his shoulder to Dante with a very displeased look.

"Shit, facial expressions on point. Kind of freaking me out now." Dante laughs nervously, "Hey, Pennywife, call him off would you?"

Pennywise turns back to me, his smile returned.

"Oh... I enjoy the sound of that?" He says with that ominous, toothy grin.

"What?" I ask, not fully having heard Dante.

He draws close once again, his nails pressed against my neck in excitement and eyes burning.

"Pennywife." He answers in a low growl.

He kisses me and then releases my neck, chuckling as he sits back into his seat.

"So, this isn't weird or anything... happening right next to me," Sean states, idly looking around uncomfortably.

"They always like this?" Dante asks Rebecca with a laugh.

"Legit dude, this is my life." Rebecca laughs back.

"You poor soul..." Dante jokes, "Well, I'm gonna make my rounds and come back to you kids. Hexx, Sean, Pennywise... Pennywife." Dante waves to each of us before leaving the table.

Sean signals Rebecca to move and slides out of the booth as Rebecca stands up. She returns to the booth but continues to stare off in the direction Sean went, in confusion.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Rebecca comments seemingly to herself.

"I felt a level of discomfort in him," Pennywise adds.

"Well alright then..." Rebecca sighs leaning on the table.

Pennywise looks to me as I sit with my head hung slightly, once again he draws my face up to his with a single claw under my chin. This draws Rebecca's attention, she immediately becomes concerned.

"You okay?" Rebecca asks.

"Yeah, just... just getting a hold of myself," I answer, half in a daze.

"Getting a hold of yourself?" She asks confused.

"She shifted... and fed from fear," Pennywise responds with an evil smile looking at Rebecca from the corner of his eye.

"Holy shit, really!" Rebecca exclaims sitting bolt upright. "But you look fine."

"Her transformation would not be noticed in her current state," Pennywise adds.

Rebecca gives Pennywise a confused look.

"When I'm clown form... I'm Doozy." I state.

"Well, that makes things easier..." Rebecca jokes.

"How, might I ask, does it make things easier?" I ask, confused.

"Because if I see Polka turn into Doozy at the haunt, or regular you turn into her, then someone is about to die... literally."

"Fuck, good point..." I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, the downside to that is the fact you are this character at conventions and other public appearances so you could get recognized," Rebecca adds.

"Fucking hell, it's a good thing I'm stealthy," I respond.

"Did someone piss you off... like last time. Like, why did you shift?" Rebecca asks.

"No... no one pissed me off. I actually don't know what..."

"Hunger." Pennywise cuts me off.

"Oh, well that's gonna be fun if you do that every time you're hungry," Rebecca remarks.

"Not just hunger triggered her, she felt the fear and her instincts began to lead her to its source. She shifted to feed..." Pennywise corrects Rebecca, "But, feeding on simply fear alone may not be enough soon." He adds cocking his head to the side slightly to look to Rebecca.

"Wait... does that mean you gotta eat a person? Like an innocent person?" Rebecca frantically asks.

"No!" I say in a panic, "I mean, that's not my plan!"

"Can you, I don't know, NOT kill an innocent person... taking down shitty human beings at the haunt is one thing but... dude... Sammy, come on." Rebecca pleads with me.

"Dude, I am not going Demon Blood Sam, I swear, I can't control it!" I whisper back in defense, "I still don't even know what I did to Annette."

"You will learn in time, my dear," Pennywise assures me, still holding my hand. "How to wait to feed, how to keep your true form at bay."

"Still won't help me now." I sigh.

"Nope... it won't." Rebecca sighs, "Just point them out so when you or they disappear I know to just wait and play dumb or cover until you get back." Rebecca shrugs.

"Wait, that's it? That's all you have to say to all this?" I ask, shocked.

"I'm not gonna lie, I hate almost all of this. Pennywise DID turn out to be pretty cool once you got to know him." Rebecca states reluctantly.

"Then how are you so okay with all of this?" I ask in disbelief.

"Because you gave your life for me," Rebecca says, almost tearfully.

"What?" I ask confused, "You do realize I am very much alive right?"

"Yeah, but that night in the hotel when tall, dark, and gruesome here showed up," Rebecca nods in reference to Pennywise who looks at her questioningly, "Without knowing if you would live or die you went with him. You agreed to give your life to save mine."

"But, I came back didn't I?" 

"Yes, and you came back... happy."

"Okay..." I said questioningly, "I mean, don't I deserve happiness?" I laugh.

"Yes, more than anyone else I know actually. You deserve all the happiness in the world and you have that, right now, with him!" Rebecca says pointing to Pennywise, "And that's one of the reasons I am so accepting of all this shit." She frantically states.

"But, you know I could never survive this world without you... you are my best friend and my Dean, you deserve to be alive and live your life to the fullest and if I can do anything to ensure you are safe and alive then I will do it... even if it means giving up my own life. Never think you owe me anything, that's my job!"

Rebecca sighs, slumping into her seat.

"After you were taken I sat there all night, crying, thinking how you didn't deserve this, you didn't deserve to die this way... though it is the way I would envision you going with your obsession with him." Rebecca jokes, Pennywise side eyeing me after the comment is made. "I thought about how you may have died, and it was to save me. Then you showed back up and you... you were happy. I wasn't about to question how, or even why, especially after what you had just done to keep me safe." Rebecca reaches across Pennywise and takes my other hand that he isn't holding. "We have both been through a lot in our lives."

"Understatement of the fucking year..." I mutter.

"Yeah, no shit, especially you. I don't even understand how you've gone through what you have and are still able to go on and smile each day. I know I couldn't have gone through that shit, loving a man for over a decade with excuse after excuse, heartbreak after heartbreak, and the biggest destruction of your soul yet still caring enough to not only let him be around but WANT him around and even still have hope and smile. I would've killed a mother fucker after the first time he fucked me over and left me high and dry with some bullshit excuse... but not you, you have so much faith and hope and want for someone to just love you. You've got that and as your best friend, I will be here to protect you and that happiness and go along with whatever crazy, fucked up thing that needs to happen to keep you like this. You protected me, so now it's my turn... you may not really be blood but you are my Sammy regardless... even if that means my brother in law is an evil, murderous, shape-shifting, clown formerly of the sewers." Rebecca chuckles nudging Pennywise, who smiles a thankful and eerie smile at her. "And besides, he's not the worst you've done... in fact, he is an upgrade from the former." She finishes, drawing her hand back from mine.

"Fuck you," I chuckle, trying not to cry from her words.

"You love her, but differently than you love me... different from Sean... but still love," Pennywise remarks, more like a spoken thought.

"Yeah, there are many levels of love, like me and Rebecca love each other like sisters... we are family," I comment to Pennywise.

"Love like family, but not family?" He asks.

"Yeah, blood knows you best, they protect you... though they don't see eye to eye all the time they will stop at nothing to protect the other," Rebecca adds. "We know things about each other no one else knows."

"Except the other people involved..." I mutter.

"Sean?" Pennywise asks.

It was as though the air was knocked out of me and all I could do was hang my head.

"While you have a love for him I feel a great darkness in you for him as well. A deep pain fills you... he is the man you loved and suffered for?"

"You have no idea," I whisper.

"Honestly, if I can play nice with him after what he did to her based simply on the fact she still cares about him... you are fine because honestly, it doesn't even compare," Rebecca adds as I hang my head in shame.

"And you still love him?" Pennywise asks in confusion.

I lift my head slowly, my bottom lip clenched in my teeth releases as I let out a deep sigh.

"Do you trust me?" I ask, not able to look at him.

"Not a now story... I will wait." Pennywise remarks.

"Thanks... I promise you'll find out when I'm able to explain." I say with a reassuring smile and a side glance.

"Alright, back to our regularly scheduled bullshit... no more chick flick moments." Rebecca says holding her drink up to toast with me. "To our life, no one would ever believe it or even want it... except us sick bitches."

I laugh and raise my glass to hers with my free hand, we clink glasses and sip our drinks. As we set them back down on the table Sean walks back up to us, mildly curious what he missed that we are toasting and looking as though we are about to cry.

"Where did you run off to?" I ask.

"Bathroom..." Sean answers in a questioning tone.

"Did you get lost?" I laugh.

"Long line... did I miss something?" Seans asks in concern.

"Nothing but a quick chick flick moment." Rebecca answers.

"So... now would be a good time for a smoke break?" Sean asks.

Rebecca nods and leans around Pennywise, once again lifting her half-full drink.

"Alright... no roofied clowns tonight. Let's finish it, bitch." Rebecca jokes.

"Shit, this is gonna hurt," I say, lifting my glass to hers.

We both take a deep breath and exhale fully, chug our drinks, and slam our glasses down on the table.

"Fuck, that was a bad idea," Rebecca notes.

I nod in agreeance as Rebecca exits the booth, shuddering once standing.

"Come on, babe," I remark to Pennywise, releasing my hand from his and sliding from the booth.

Pennywise follows and the four of us make our way towards the front door. Once outside the bar, we notice a few other smokers in small groups scattered around the door. We make our way to the left of the exit and stand slightly off from the groups, attempting to be alone. Sean and Rebecca stand across from me and Pennywise who stood behind me, arms around my stomach and holding me close.

"If you are honestly going to do this... I guess just do it and get it over with." Rebecca remarks, holding a hand out for a cigarette from me.

I pull two from my pack in my purse and we both light them off one lighter held by Sean.

"Do what?" He asks.

"Nothing..." I answer quickly, exhaling, "Don't worry about it."

Sean gives me a concerned look as he lights his own cigarette, but before he can question me any further our attention is drawn to a commotion in one of the small groups closer to the front door. I turn and find the couple from earlier in a confrontation with a young gentleman, no older than just legal to drink. The young guy is clearly non-confrontational and trying to back down from the situation.

"Dude, seriously, I don't want any trouble," The young guy pleads.

"Shouldn't be hitting people if you don't want trouble, asshole." The boyfriend yells, clearly drunk.

"You walked into me, but look, it doesn't matter... I'm just gonna go back inside."

The younger gentleman tries to leave the situation by walking around the drunk guy and back inside but the idiot stops him. I swat at Rebecca and nod my head toward the couple.

"That's them?" She asks wide-eyed.

I nod and we look back just in time to watch the drunk asshole knock the young guy to the ground, his equally drunken girlfriend laughing at her boys' unneeded display of macho thickheadedness.

"Fuck this!" I comment, breaking free of Pennywise and heading over, leaving him standing and staring in confusion.

I march over to the confrontation, the girlfriend immediately taking a few stumbled steps back in fear. The drunkard looks up just as I stop a reach a hand out to help the young guy back up.

"What the fuck are you? Some kind of Raggedy Ann reject?" Asshole drunkenly cackles.

"This Raggedy Ann reject is gonna shove her boat so far up your ass you're gonna be tasting steel toe until next Christmas," I respond helping the young man to his feet, who laughs as he brushes himself off.

"The fuck you laughing at?" Asshole snaps at the young guy.

"Probably the same thing every girl in your life has... the size of your dick... which given your need to be a hard ass is quite small." I quickly respond.

"Oooooooh." Sean and Rebecca haze the asshole from behind me.

The asshole grows angry as the young guy and the drunks girlfriend fight back laughter.

"Fuck you!" Asshole hollers, attempting to scare me I'm sure.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a no from me..." I rebut with a quick head shake and a look of disgust.

"What? Afraid I would be too much for you?" The asshole says with a chuckle.

"Damn, you are drunk! First, small penis, remember... your poor girlfriend."

"He satisfies me just fine..." Drunk girl tries to aid her asshole.

"I pity you further than..." I comment to her, "And secondly," I draw back to him, "You see Pennywise back there?" I point over my shoulder to a glowing-eyed Pennywise who is clearly ready to rip them apart. He flashes a cynical smile and the drunk girl gasps and jumps back a step or two. "Yeah, I belong to him and I can bet you won't beat what he's packing." I smile.

"Whatever... fucking Juggalo, probably would give me AIDs anyways."

That comment lit a fire under Rebecca's ass and she was over to where I was in a flash, ready to pounce.

"You got a fucking problem with Juggalos? They'll fucking do what now?" Rebecca snaps?

"See now you pissed off my friend who, by the way, is, in fact, a Juggalo... and clean..." I remark.

"That is until I have your fucking blood and guts all over my tutu you drunk prick." Rebecca snaps.

"You ugly bitches want trouble, well, you got it..." The asshole exclaims while his girlfriend shakes her head in horror, her eyes still fixed on Pennywise.

Me and Rebecca begin laughing, loudly, which startles the girl and confuses the guy.

"No, see, you two are gonna leave or I'm gonna gauge your eyes out while she strangles you with her dreads," Rebecca states, pointing to me at the end of her comment.

"I'll fuck you bozo looking bitches up." The asshole retorts taking a fighting stance.

Behind us, Pennywise begins to charge forward, but Sean stops him. Pennywise looks to him with rage as Sean holds up his other hand to signal him to wait.

"Just watch... she' a master of bash banter," Sean assures Pennywise.

Pennywise stops and turns his attention back to me as my demeanor changes and my face loses all emotion, my voice was flat, and my eyes locked on the swaying mess before me with an empty stare.

"Please... you are so wasted a strong wind could put you on your ass right now," I state, monotoned, as Rebecca chuckles behind me. "Now... either you move on, or I gut you like a fish and play jump rope with you insides... and you know what's great about that option?"

I take two drawn-out steps towards the asshole as he keeps his wobbling fight stance, however, clearly nervous. His horrified girlfriend gasps with each step I take as he nervously flinches at her noises. I lean in close to him and speak low, almost a whisper.

"If I gut you just right," I speak flatly, "Cutting from just under the breastbone," I say touching the point of my index nail to right under his breastbone, tracing my words as I speak, "Stopping just above the pelvic bone..." My hand drops away after a quick jab to his stomach at the end spot. "I won't hit any major arteries, so you won't bleed out... right away," I smile evilly, leaning closer, "That means you get to watch me playing with your innards while your girlfriend weeps in a puddle of your blood." I whisper with a fanged, malicious grin. I lean back from him, chuckling.

"She will too," Rebecca adds.

The couple sits in silence for a moment, just staring at me and Rebecca in horror, completely unsure if we were just talking a big game to scare them,.... or if we really were psychotic enough to kill them. Finally, his girlfriend nervously nudges him, causing him to jump in fear, and he quickly turns to her almost swinging out of reaction.

"Let's just go..." She urges, voice trembling.

"Whatever..." He grumbles, backing down his fighting stance, his body stiff with fear. "This place sucks anyways."

The girl grabs her boyfriends arm and they stumble past us, her eyes to the pavement and unable to look at us any longer. Her fear was so intense as they passed by it sent a shockwave of pain up my spine and it took every ounce of my energy not to drop from the agony. The heartbeat becomes a boom again inside my head, this time rocking my vision like an earthquake... yet, I, myself, remained still. I watched as they passed Sean and Pennywise, Pennywise growling made them speed up a bit, before disappearing around a corner down a dark side street. The booming stopped and my vision cleared but the pain remained, I grabbed Rebecca so not to hit the ground as my knees buckled beneath me.

"Oh my God, she okay?" The young guy frantically asked.

"Fine... go inside," Rebecca demanded him, to which he followed and ran back inside.

"Whoa..." Rebecca exclaims as my weight becomes heavier and she struggled to keep me up, her cries calling the attention of Pennywise and Sean who quickly rush over.

"You okay?" Sean asks frantically.

"I don't know," I answer through gritted teeth.

"The hunger is growing stronger," Pennywise states putting his arm under mine and around me, holding me up and off Rebecca.

"Okay, let's go back inside and scare you up some more food," Rebecca comments eagerly.

"No... Not for fear." Pennywise states.

"Fuck me... that means..." Rebecca trails off, horrified knowing what it means.

"So, I have to...?" I nervously ask.

"Yes, it is part of who you are becoming," Pennywise responds.

"Thank Chuck I wasn't a vegan or some shit before all this." I chuckle through the pain.

"Anyone gonna fill me in?" Sean asks, worried and confused.

Before anyone can answer we are interrupted by Dante, who has come looking for us all.

"Hey... whoa!" He stops short noticing my slumped state against Pennywise. 

"Oh, yeah... don't worry, she's fine, just hurt her ankle." Rebecca quickly lies for me.

"Fuck, does that mean you gotta leave?" Dante asks.

"Nah, she's got a kit in the car with an ace bandage and ice pack," Rebecca quickly lies again, giving me an excuse to slip away with Pennywise. "She'll be back shortly."

I am left silent for a moment at her jump into action to cover for me, and more by the shock she covered knowing what I was about to do.

"Alright," Dante says excitedly, "You go fix your shit up and I'll wait to live until you get back."

Rebecca gives him a thumbs up and he bounds off back inside, leaving me staring at Rebecca in confusion.

"Dude, I could possibly kill someone tonight you realize that?" I ask her, puzzled.

"You know the whole 'not innocent people' internal meltdown I had?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah..." I respond raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Fuck those assholes, they're nothing but wastes of space and he's a bully... go get em."

My questioning eyebrow turns to an evil grin and the tingle rushes over me. Pennywise and I look to each other with the same thought, the pain suddenly is gone. I look to Sean from the corner of my eye with a heinous grin and mouth 'Be Back' before walking off with Pennywise. We make our way after the couple and disappear around the same corner, down the same dark side street where they stumbled along slowly. I can only imagine what we left rushing through Sean and Rebecca's minds, what questions, what emotions, and what dreads they had... and more importantly, what discoveries I was about to make about myself.

To Be Continued...


End file.
